Mi gran amor
by Milena shields
Summary: una despedida de solteros, una boda, un nacimiento y muchos sueños por cumplir. COMPLETE Pasen y lean el ultimo capitulo, mil gracias por leerme!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon, no son míos pertenecen a la gran Naoko.

espero les guste, este es mi primer fic.

**MI GRAN AMOR**

**La desilusión y el reencuentro " **

Hoy es una tarde lluviosa, todo se ha puesto en mi contra, hasta el tiempo, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años y voy en tercero de preparatoria.

Quien Podría decir que una adolescente Tuviera tanto dolor en el corazón, voy Porque te a contar de mi depresión: desde hace dos años Cuando iba en primer año de preparatoria conocí a un chico llamado Seiya Cou, desde un principio nos hicimos grandes amigos y aun que a mí no me llamaba la atención de otra forma el me fue conquistando poco a poco, con sus Atenciones, su romanticismo, bueno a que chica no le enamora Que le pidan que el mar con su novia una hermosa canción cantada por ese chico que te llama la atención, Después de eso me llevo a cenar al restaurante más romántico de Tokio, y declarándome su amor con un poema hermoso, bueno si fue un poco ridículo, pero quien hace tantas ridiculeces juntas para demostrarte lo que siente por ti, que asi Le di el sí y que aun no Estaba muy enamorada de él me dolió su traición, nadie Sabía nada o eso creo yo, estamos a punto de Cumplir dos años de novios ASÍ QUE Quería sorprenderlo .

-------------------------------------------------- -FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------- ---

El día del festival de la escuela, le había tocado a mi salón La decoración del gimnasio Porque Después del festival se Iba a ser el baile de otoño, y Rey, una de mis mejores amigas me mando por unas flores que se nos habían quedado en la Bodega de la escuela, así que me apresure una era ir Porque lo único que faltaba para poder ir arreglar todo para la noche, Así que entre a la bodega la verdad me sorprendi Porque Estaba entre la puerta abierta, y entre Cuando me asuste por que se escuchó que Dentro de la bodega se habían caído unas cajas, Y después una risa de una mujer y unos gemidos, Fue tanta mi curiosidad que me acerque a ver, y allí estaba el mi adorado novio semidesnudo, Haciendole no se que o mas bien Si Se Que a Esmeralda, la chica más popular de la escuela, me sentí tan traicionada, tan estúpida, y lo peor es que mis pies no reaccionaban, me quede sin poder moverme estática, y escuchando como mi novio le decía A Esa tipa que La amaba, que lo volvía loco, y yo ... ....

Se me desbarató el mundo en ese instante, para cuando reaccione, ellos Ni siquiera se habían Dado cuenta, Salí huyendo de ese lugar, jamás en mi vida había llorado tanto, y era lo peor, que Sabía Ni siquiera porque, si según yo no lo amaba, no sé si fue su traición o que ese par de idiotas me Vieran la cara de estúpida, y yo que Creía Que SEIYA COU era el hombre más perfecto del mundo ... ... y más el sentir.

------------------------------------------------ Fin del flash back ------------------------------------------------ --

Si estoy en mi cama desde ese día, no he ido a la escuela, las chicas me hablan para ver qué es lo que está pasando con migo, solo les digo que estoy resfriada, pero que para mañana me partiré mejor y nos vemos que en la escuela, y sobre el baile de otoño, pues no, Ni siquiera me asome.

Mi novio o mas bien Futuro ex novio ha venido a verme todos los días desde el viernes Que Fue el día del baile, y no, no he bajado a verlo, mi mamá le ha dicho que estoy indispuesta, realmente ella y la verdad es que está preocupada por mí, casi no he comido, y estoy hecha un caos.

En la mañana siguiente:

**Mamá Ikuko: **Buenos días hija, me da gusto mucho que te Hallas levantado.

**Serena: **Buenos días mamá, si es que ya me siento mejor, y ya he faltado mucho a la escuelas ASI QUE.

**Mamá Ikuko: **hija, tienes que ser fuerte, eres muy joven y la vida no Se va a terminar por un chico que no vale la pena, tienes que ser fuerte y terminar con él.

(Serena se queda sorprendida por lo que le dice su madre, ya que ella no le había querido decir nada, y ella no había querido presionarla, miraba solo de su hija con mucha ternura).

**Serena:** Gracias Mamá. (Agacha la cabeza empieza Y a respirar, en eso su mamá se retira,),

**Serena: **Vamos Serena tienes que ser fuerte (se lo dice Mirándose al espejo).

Baja las escaleras corriendo, por que como siempre ya se le había Hecho Cuando llego tarde a la escuela, Esteban sus mejores amigas esperándola.

**Serena: **Hola chicas!

**Emy:** Hola serena me da mucho gusto que hayas asistido a clases hoy!

**Rey: **Serena Si, ahora si nos vas a contar Que Fue Lo Que realmente paso!

**Mina: **Sere si nos puedes decir, realmente estamos preocupadas por ti.

**Lita:** Vamos chicas, respirar Dejenla que no ven que apenas viene llegando.

Y ha si entran al salón todas juntas, entre risas y platicas, en eso se escucha una voz

**Seiya: **Hola chicas, bombón (se acerca hacia Serena queriendo darle un beso en la boca, la Cual Serena se alcanza un voltear para que este le de el beso en la mejilla). Que es lo que te pasa bombón, porque me rechazas.

Todas las chicas se quedan sorprendidas ¿Por qué Serena había rechazado una Seiya? ¿Si Ella siempre era muy cariñosa con él?

**Serena: **Seiya creo que tú y yo debemos de hablar.

En un lugar de Tokio, en el de la Corona, se escuchan las campanas de la puerta:

**Andrew: **Hola, PERO QUE milagro de verte por aquí ????( Sorprendido, por la llegada de su mejor amigo).

**Darién: **Vid Pues a Visitar a los amigos o ¿que no se puede?

Se acercan Para darse un abrazo fraternal de las Naciones Unidas

**Andrew:** No amigo, la verdad es que me da mucho gusto de verte, Después de tantos años, pero dime ¿Cuándo volviste? Y ¿Por qué no me llamaste para ir por ti al aeropuerto?

**Darién:** Bueno, llegue esta mañana y no te llame Porque Quería darte una sorpresa.

**Andrew:** ¿Ya estás instalado? ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

**Darién:** Si ya me Instale, estoy en mi departamento. (Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza)

**Andrew:** realmente me da mucho gusto que Hallas vuelto de los de la UE. Creí que nunca regresarías no, amigo.

**Darién:** La verdad es que yo también pensé que no regresaria, no por ahora.

**Andrew: **Y cuéntame, ¿Algún amor dejaste, una chica, alguna ilusión por alla?

**Darién:** jajajajaja, realmente te quieres poner al día eh. (Pensando: no cambia ese Drew, valla que extrañe todo esto). Pues no, no encontré un personaje de la ESA que me hiciera volver loco, la verdad es que entre las Prácticas en el hospital (Esta estudiando para médico), y las materias, casi no tuve tiempo para socializar.

**Andrew:** ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

**Darién:** La verdad es que he venido para quedarme, ya casi voy a terminar la carrera y VOY A TERMINAR Las prácticas aquí en el Centro Hospitalario de Tokio.

**Andrew:** que bien, sabes ya ves que te había platicado sobre una chica hermosa, castaña, de ojos café y chocolate Mirada profunda

**Darién:** , mmmmm Creo que sí se llama Lita No es así?

**Andrew:** jajajajaja, si Así es Lita. (Con la mano de tras de la cabeza y una gotita de sudor en la cabeza)

**Darién:** Así, cuéntame, ¿ya te le declaraste?

**Andrew:** si ya, y mañana vamos a Cumplir un mes de novios, es más me gustaría presentártela.

**Darién:** Claro SERA UN PLACER, Cuando solo dime. (dejando su taza de café en la barra)

**Andrew:** Bueno si te esperas unos diez minutos más.

En eso se oye la puerta y cinco chicas vienen entrando al centro de juegos de vídeo.

**Andrew:** mira pues ya llego. Hola chicas.

Todas al mismo tiempo: Hola señaló !!!!!!!!!!

Se acercan a y Lita él le da un beso

**Andrew:** Mira amor te quiero Presentar a un amigo, ya te había hablado de él, se llama Darién.

**Lita:** gusto mucho Darién, si señala a habla mucho de ti y de sus travesuras en el colegio.

**Darién:** El gusto es todo mío, Lita (dándole la mano)

**Lita:** Te presento a mis amigas deja Darién, es ella mira Emi.

**Emi:** Mucho gusto.

**Darién:** Emi gusto mucho.

**Mina:** hola soy yo Mina.

**Darién:** Mina con mucho gusto.

**Rey:** hola mi nombre es Rey

**Darién**: Con mucho gusto Rey.

**Lita:** y es ella Serena ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Continuara ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..**


	2. Amor a primera vista

Los personajes de Sailor Moon, no son míos pertenecen a la gran Naoko.

**MI GRAN AMOR**

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**Darién:** Serena gusto mucho (cuando levanta la mirada serena, Darién se queda hipnotizado con los ojos azules de Serena, la toma de la mano Delicadamente).

**Serena:** El gusto es mío Darién (SUS Mejillas se Empiezan a sonrojar, y en sus pensamientos dice: es el chico más guapo que había visto, y al mirar sus ojos, al igual que Darién, se queda hipnotizada con los ojos azules como la noche, y los labios Gruesos de este).

**Andrew:** mmmmm, chicos que les parece si esta noche festejamos la llegada de mi amigo.

Despertando del sueño a Darien ya Serena, al parecer que se habían enamorado a primera vista, Cuando el chico de ojos azules le soltó la mano a la tímida chica volteo a ver uno por la Propuesta señaló que había Hecho aun y que no le Parecía mala idea, con tal de conocer más un Aquella hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y extrañas coletas, recordó que llamó era muy exagerado a la hora de hacer una fiesta Así que se le Ocurrió preguntar, antes de que decidiera ir a un antro escandaloso, como de costumbre.

**Darién**: No amigo no hace falta.

**Lita:** si Darién que te parece si te hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de Drew, yo preparo los bocadillos.

**Mina:** como yo soy la cantante del grupo yo daré el espectáculo.

**Emi:** Lamento no poder ayudarlas, pero es que tengo clases en la tarde de laboratorio.

**Rey:** Bueno, Serena y yo decoramos la casa, Sere DECORADORA es muy buena. ¿No es verdad Serena?

**Serena:** toda sonrojada, no es para tanto Rey, pero si yo ayudo con la decoración de la casa.

**Darién:** chicas no hace falta, no quiero que se molesten por mí.

Todas: no es ninguna molestia.

Todas Se fueron a la casa de Drew empezaron Y a arreglar todo para la noche. Ya casi todo estaba listo, las chicas Después de la fiesta se irían a la Casa de Rey a dormir, Así que se podian estar hasta la hora que Quisieran. Ya es la hora de la fiesta de Darién Quería Acercarse un poco más con Serena ya que esa chica sí que lo había impactado.

**Darién**: Drew, que me puedes decir de Serena.

**Andrew:** pues tiene novio, es un chico muy agradable (el Todavía no Sabía que Serena había terminado en la mañana con Seiya) se llama Seiya y ya Llevan cerca de dos años.

**Darién: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh (un suspiro, ya Sabía que una chica tan hermosa, no Podría estar sola, pensó),

**Andrew:** Creo que te gusto Sere ¿No es así?

**Darién:** Olvídalo ya !!!!!!!!!!

Mientras en la casa de Drew.

Bueno chicas creo que todo está listo solo falta que llegue Emi, y los chicos. Dijo Lita.

**Rey:** Darién es un chico bastante guapo e interesante, no te parece Sere.

**Serena:** Si la verdad es que sus ojos son tan hermosos (lo dijo con un suspiro)

**Mina:** Serena creo que ya se olvido de Seiya.

**Lita:** No nos vas a decir por qué decidiste cortar con él?

**Serena:** es que (con la cabeza mirando el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos) lo encontré con Esmeralda el día del baile. Así que decidí que era hora de terminar con esa farsa, pero me siento tan ... ... ... ... ..

En eso entran Emi, Darién y Andrew y no dejan A TERMINAR Serena lo que les iba a contar a las chicas.

**Darién:** wow esto es perfecto.

**Andrew:** te dije que las chicas son buenísimas fiestas organizando.

La fiesta transcurrió muy Animadamente, sin querer Darién había escuchado una conversación entre Andrés y con Lita Respecto al noviazgo de Seiya y Serena ASÍ QUE Darién Se sentía muy feliz Porque asi si Podría conquistarla.

Serena Estaba muy distraída mirando a su nuevo amigo, en eso Estaba Cuando Mina la más divertida de sus amiga se le acercó.

**Mina:** que te pasa Seré, está muy pensativa.

**Serena:** no es nada Mina, PENSABA en que ese chico solo es muy simpático.

**M:** si Sere y tal parece que tú le gustas.

**S**: Claro que no, que no lo ves, ese chico es muy guapo y es muy inteligente por lo que me dijo Drew, jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla como yo.

**M:** Sere vamos, tú eres una chica muy bella.

**S:** lo dices porque somos amigas mina.

**Lita:** que hablan de chicas?

**M:** lo que pasa es que uno le gusta Sere Darién!

**S**: Yo jamás dije eso mina, dije que Darién es un chico muy apuesto y jamás se fijaría en mí.

**L:** Vamos Seré, creo que necesitas lentes.

**S:** Por qué dices eso? (Serena era una chica muy despistada y no se había Dado Cuenta de Darién que se la Estaba comiendo con los ojos).

**L:** Olvídalo Sere (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza)

**Darién:** hola chicas, queria agradecerles por lo de la fiesta, la verdad es que les quedo muy bonito el Departamento de Drew.

**S:** si, considerando señala que es muy desordenado.

Jajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja la risa de todos los presentes se escuchaban en el departamento del chico rubio.

**Rey:** Vamos Sere pero si tu eres igual!!!

**S**: Heno Rey ya vas a empezar.

**R**: Solo digo la verdad:

**S:** pues no tienes que decirlo (sacándole la lengua A su amiga)

**D:** ustedes dos sí que se Llevan bien.

**R:** si nosotras cinco crecimos juntas, desde que estamos chicas estamos en el mismo colegio desde preescolar hasta ahora.

**Emi:** si siempre estamos muy unidas, lástima que ahora si cada una Tendrá que tomar su rumbo.

**A:** Si ya que todas van a Distintas carreras, no es así?

**E:** Si yo voy a la Facultad de Medicina.

**D:** enserio yo estoy ahora estoy a punto de terminar la carrera, en prácticas, en el hospital de Tokio el centro (si, no me se Ocurrió Ningún nombre de hospital)

**M:** Y en que te vas a especializar?

**D:** en el área de pediatría!

**E:** yo quiero ser médico cirujano igual que mi madre.

**R:** pues yo voy a estudiar para administrador de empresas.

**M:** yo voy a estudiar canto y actuación.

**S:** yo quiero ser maestra en un jardín de niños.

**D:** Te gustan los niños?

**S:** me encantan, el hijo de la Luz del Mundo.

**D:** aparte de bonita, eres muy tierna.

Serena se pone roja como un tomate, y todos Empiezan a burlarse de ellos.

**D:** serena y bueno, una chica tan bonita como tu Debe de Tener novio?

**S:** pues! Este ... ... ... ..

**Flash back**

**Seiya: **Hola chicas, bombón (se acerca hacia Serena queriendo darle un beso en la boca, la Cual Serena se alcanza un voltear para que este le de el beso en la mejilla). Que es lo que te pasa bombón, porque me rechazas.

Todas las chicas se quedan sorprendidas ¿Por qué Serena había rechazado una Seiya? ¿Si Ella siempre era muy cariñosa con él?

**Serena: **Seiya creo que tú y yo debemos de hablar.

**Seiya:** Bombón dime que es lo que pasa?,

**S:** te vi, el día del baile, en la bodega con Esmeralda.

**Seiya:** Bombón yo ...

**S:** No Seiya, no tienes nada que explicarme, te entiendo ella te dio lo que yo no te di.

**Seiya:** Yo no lastimarte Quería Serena, no Quería que te enteraras asi.

**S:** desde cuándo Seiya.

**Seiya:** Serena!

**S**: ¿Dime? ¿Desde cuándo me ves la cara de estúpida?

**Seiya:** No tiene caso.

**S:** ¿Al menos merezco la verdad?

**Seiya:** Jamás te había sido infiel bombón, pero ella, yo busco, y yo ....

**S:** No pudiste negarle el favor.

**Seiya:** yo no sé qué decir, solo sé que te amo y que te falle, que no merezco perdón Ningún serena de tu parte y que lo entiendo Que sientes por mí.

**S:** No te odio Seiya, pero no puedo seguir con una persona que es Capaz de traicionar a la mujer que jura amar. Adiós Seiya

**Seiya:** adiós, ¡mi dulce bombón!

Serena se aleja, para que Seiya no la vea y el llorar, siente como se Llevan la mitad de su corazón, jamás Pensó que esto se acabaría así!

**Fin del Flash back**

**S:** No, no tengo novio Darién.

**D:** ¨ que bien, no tiene novio, pero, señaló, me dijo, que importa, es la chica ms hermosa que haya visto en todo el mundo ¨.

Continuara ... ... ... ... ... ....


	3. Un nuevo Amor

**Un nuevo amor, Una nueva ilusión.**

**D:** serena y bueno, una chica tan bonita como tu Debe de Tener novio?

**S:** pues! Este ... ... ... ..

**S:** No, no tengo novio Darién.

**D:** ¨ que bien, no tiene novio, es la chica mas hermosa que haya visto en todo el mundo ¨.

Esa noche fue todo nuevo para mí, parecía como si nunca hubiera salido, era extraño estar sin novio después de varios meses, Darién es un chico muy inteligente, extrovertido y por demás muy guapo.

No me dejo sola en toda la noche, es muy atento, jajajaja no puedo creerlo lo acabo de conocer y ya solo estoy pensando en los muy buenos atributos de el.

**D:** Estas aburrida?

**S:** No al contrario, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

**D:** Sabes Serena eres una chica muy tímida?

**S:** Es que todavía no me conoces bien!

**D:** Bueno, me encantaría conocerte más?

**S:** Eh………

**D:** Si tu quieres, por supuesto?

**S**: Si, por qué no?

**L:** vamos chicos que hacen allí sentados? Vamos a bailar!!!

**D:** Si, vamos? ¨la da la mano a serena y ella con una sonrisa la toma y ambos empiezan a bailar¨

_**Como un cuchillo**_

_**En la mantequilla**_

_**Entraste a mi vida**_

_**Cuando me moría**_

Los dos abrazados al tiempo de la música Serena recostada en su hombro sentía que volaba al compás de la música.

_**Como la luna**_

_**Por la rendija**_

_**Así te metiste**_

_**Entre mis pupilas**_

Darién se sentía tan bien como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia,

Solo quería respirar el perfume de la hermosa rubia con la que bailaba quería recordar su perfume de por vida.

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

_**Sin una ley, sin un horario uuuuh uh uuuh**_

_**y así me fuiste despertando**_

_**De cada sueño, donde estabas tuuu uh uuuh**_

**S:** y tu Darién tienes novia?

**D:** No, no tengo!

**S:** Así que nadie te espera en estados Unidos?

**D:** mmmmmmmm creo que no!

_**Y nadie lo buscaba**_

_**Y nadie lo planeo así**_

_**En el destino estaba**_

_**Que fueras para mí**_

_**Y nadie le apostaba**_

_**A que yo fuera tan feliz**_

_**Pero Cupido se apiado de mí...**_

**D:** sabes hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien!

**S**: Me alegra!

_**Como la lluvia**_

_**En pleno desierto**_

_**Mojaste de fe mi corazón**_

_**Ahogaste mis miedos**_

_**Como una dulce voz**_

_**En el silencio**_

_**Así nos llego el amor**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

Solo eran ellos dos sin nadie más al rededor!!!!!!!

Esa noche fue especial para los dos.

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

_**Sin una ley, sin un horario**_

_**Y así me fuiste despertando**_

_**De cada sueño, donde estabas tú**_

¨Esa noche sí que fue especial, baile toda la noche con él y es tan guapo, hay Serena pero en qué piensas?, acabas de terminar con Seiya¨

**L:** vamos sere tenemos que irnos ya

**S:** si vamos

**M:** no te despides de los chicos.

**S:** si,

Todas se acercan al par de chicos que estaba en la sala y se despiden

Darién como todo un caballero les ofrece llevarlas a casa pero deciden irse solas como la casa de Rey estaba cerca se van caminando.

En la casa de Drew:

**A:** así que amor a primera vista?

**D:** pues vamos Andrew ella es muy bella, pero no exageres.

**A:** jajaja yo exagerar? Cuando se fue parecía que se iba con ella tu vida.

**D:** No sueñes, apenas y nos conocemos!

**A:** como quieras te quedas en tu casa, me retiro a mi habitación!

**D:** Gracias por dejar que me quede un par de días contigo!

**A:** Para que son los amigos!

¨Serena sí que eres hermosa, como un ángel como tu puede estar sin un chico que le ame y le proteja¨ hay no Darién te escuchaste patético, pero por que no tratarla más y conocerla¨¨

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, y discúlpenme por no subir otro capítulo, pero es que estoy esperando bebe entonces todo me da asco, pero ya estoy devuelta espero que les guste, se aceptan ideas.

Gracias y un beso a todas.

Y aun que es muy tarde les deseo Feliz año!!!!!!!!!!


	4. una desicion dolorosa

**_UNA DECISIÓN DOLOROSA_**

Serena estaba en su habitación pensando en aquel chico,

Que distinto eres Darién, porque tuvo que pasar lo de Seiya, tal vez sea que me va a pasar algo mejor, pero es demasiado pronto, además si me vuelven a traicionar, hay serena como piensas en eso, además el ya es universitario, casi termina la carrera y yo soy solo una chiquilla, aunque no es muy grande, solo 4 años más grande que yo….

Serena tienes visita…..

Quien será? Ahora bajo mamá,

Ahora viene joven….

Gracias…..

La joven bajo las escaleras…

Tu?

Chicaaaaaaaaas decía una muy animada mina

Jajajajajaja hay mina tu sí que no cambias; decía una muy animada emy

Si estas muy contenta amiga que es lo que te pasa mina,

Lo que pasa Rey es que yaten me hablo hoy en la mañana, solo para pedirme los apuntes de mate, pero ya es algo no.

Hay mina creo que no te deberías de hacer tantas ilusiones con ese engreído; decía lita muy preocupada.

En el crown estaba un chico rubio muy bien parecido, estaba muy distraído pensando en su linda novia.

Hola Drew como estas? Tierra hablando a Drew…

Darién no te escuche llegar lo siento, me puedes repetir la pregunta?

Jajajajaja dime que es lo que te pasa Drew? Porque tan pensativo?

A dar lo que pasa es que me gustaría formalizar con lita pero, no sé, la verdad es que me gustaría llevar a otro nivel nuestra relación. Quisiera pedirle que se case conmigo.

Y que es lo que no sabes? Por lo que veo estas muy enamorado de ella! Porque no formalizar? Cuál es tu miedo Drew?

Darién amo a lita como no tienes una idea pero ella todavía es muy joven y me da miedo que me rechace, además apenas llevamos unos meses de noviazgo y no quiero asustarla.

Jajajaja hay Drew, si te ama no creo que te vaya a decirte que no, por lo contrario!

Hay dar no lo sé, mejor dime que has hecho?

Pues ya casi termino las prácticas en el hospital, así que muy pronto sere el nuevo doctor en el hospital center.

Felicidades amigo! Te lo mereces, la verdad es que te esforzaste mucho para lograr tu sueño,

Si amigo este es mi sueño y lo estoy logrando..

Solo te falta algo? No crees?

Algo? Como qué? Tocándose sus hermosos cabellos negros (haay lo amo) con una sonrisa picara

Hay Darién no te hagas.

Jajajaja dime que?

Una novia, una linda y cariñosa novia, que te haga suspirar

Hay Drew, en eso ando, sabes hay una chica que…

Qué? (Andrew se estaba riendo por dentro, sabiendo más o menos por de iba la conversación)

Es la más del mundo, y desde que la conocí no he dejado de pensar en ella

Y de pura casualidad, la conozco?

Jajajajaja si!

Quién es? (la verdad la curiosidad lo mataba)

Jajajaja te voy a dejar con la duda..

Mientras en la casa de serena…

Que haces aquí?

Bombón yo venía porque yo... (Se sorprendió de ver la reacción de su serena)

Porque tú qué? (realmente estaba molesta, porque había ido? Ella quería olvidarlo y seguir con su vida) que vienes a decirme? Que te perdone por acostarte con otra? Que ella te dio lo que no te di? Que escusa me vas a dar?

No bombón yo solo vine por….

Ya no soy tu bombón..

Serena; por favor perdóname, yo no sé vivir sin ti, perdóname por fallarte, (lo decía llorando, todo su sufrimiento y su arrepentimiento eran sinceros, no sabía qué hacer para recuperar a su bombón)

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de engañarme con esa. Ya es muy tarde Seiya, el daño ya está hecho, pero yo no puedo odiarte (no quería que la viera llorar, ella iba a ser una mujer fuerte, y eso no la iba hacer caer)

Bombón que puedo hacer para recuperarte?

No Seiya, ya no mas, esto se acabo, yo no puedo, ni quiero volver contigo, será mejor que te vayas y no me busques mas.

Bombón (estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado, y el dolor que le causo ver a su novia tan dura y decidida, le sorprendió) voy a luchar por ti, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta, te voy a recuperar mi dulce bombón.

En cuanto cerró la puerta serena se desmorono y salió corriendo a su habitación, no Seiya, esta vez no voy a dar marcha atrás, te voy a olvidar, ya no voy a llorar por ti, ya no, soy una persona fuerte, y te voy a sacar de mi corazón, no me importa como…

El timbre de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos (el tono de ring ring)

Hola sere estamos cerca de tu casa, es día de chicas,

Mina todos los días es día de (con una mueca en sus labios )

Vamos al crown, anda mejor arréglate, en 5 minutos llegamos por ti, va

Está bien mina, las espero! Colgando se levanto de su cama con pesar, y se dirigió a su closet, saco una blusa blanca straple, unos jeans y unos mocasines del color de la blusa, un maquillaje muy natural y el cabello suelto solo con un lazo blanco como diadema, un último vistazo en el espejo en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta… mamá es para mí diles que ahora bajo por favor gritando.

Chicas mi hija baja en un momento, pasen a esperarla en la sala, gustan una tasa de te?

Gracias señora, pero será en otra ocasión? Respondió una muy apenada emy

Ya estoy lista chicas. Adiós mama nos vemos mas tarde.

Está bien hija, pero no llegues muy noche ya ves que tu padre es un poco exagerado y casi quiere ir a buscarte!

Todas con una gota en la cabeza y sonriendo

Jajajajajaja con una risa nerviosa no te preocupes mamá, nos vemos después.

Todas salieron rumbo a su destino mientras serena les platicaba lo de Seiya.

Qué bueno serena, después de lo que te hizo ese patán. Dijo rey muy molesta

Si como se atreve a buscarte

Hay lita es que está arrepentido, así como dice el dicho más vale corazón en mano que cien partidos,

Así no es mina, es más vale un pájaro en mano, que cien volando dijo emy con una gota en la cabeza

jajajajajajajaaja ya pues pero me entendieron no?

Hay mina dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Entrando al crow

Hola amor te esperaba más temprano, dijo un Drew con cara de puchero.

Hola mi amor dándole un tierno beso, la linda castaña a su adorado novio

No coman pan enfrente de los pobres, dijo mina, dejando a los tortolitos un poco sonrojados, hay mina tú y tus cosas…

Hola chicas!

Hola Drew (todas)

Hola chicas

Darién como estas? (dijo una muy emocionada serena)

Muy bien y ustedes que hacen.

Pues es un día de chicas dijo una muy animada rey

Entonces creo que sobro (con una voz que derretía a más de una)

No quédate con nosotras, dijo mina colgándose del brazo del pelinegro empujándolo hacia la mesa donde se estaban sentando cada una de las chicas y platícanos sobre dónde estabas estudiando? En qué país? Dejaste un amor? Y cosas como esas!

Hay mina tu no cambias dijo serena muy avergonzada..

No, no te preocupes yo les puedo platicar todo lo que tú quieras, digo lo que ustedes quieran, despeinándose su cabellera muy nerviosamente.

Así les platico todo lo que ellas querían saber, hasta que una a una se fueron despidiendo, cuando le toco el turno a serena, Darién se ofreció a

Acompañarla a su casa

Y dime serena tienes planes para salir mañana?

Gracias chicas por sus rws y perdón por tardarme tanto, pero ahora si prometo que cada sema voy a subir los capi para terminarlo pronto…..


	5. una cita especial

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos si no de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si es mía de mi loca imaginación. Sin más que aclarar las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de mi gran amor.

UNA CITA ESPECIAL

Y dime serena tienes planes para salir mañana?

No, aun no sé, ¿por qué?

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Mmmmmmmm si!,

¿Qué te parece si paso por ti a las 4 de la tarde?

Entonces alas 4 de la tarde, llegando a la casa de serena, aquí vivo.

Entonces te veo mañana!

Hasta mañana Darién ¡gracias por acompañarme!

Hasta mañana serena, ¡y para mi es un placer!

Adiós ¨porque no darme la oportunidad de volver amar y Darién es muy atractivo, y atento ¨

Adiós serena, y así vio cuando ella entro a su casa, ¨no puedo esperar a mañana para ver esos ojos que me hechizan¨

Así serena pasó el resto del día encerrada en su habitación, nerviosa pensando en el día de mañana, así, que decidió buscar que ponerse en su cita pensando que sería algo especial, así que decidió que mañana no quería estar apresurada y quería verse linda para él, quería volver a sentirse ilusionada y feliz, porque una traición no la iba a detener, además tenía que olvidar a Seiya fue a su clóset y saco un vestido negro con gris y unas sandalias plateadas sin tacón y una diadema sencilla, en eso estaba cuando su mama le hablo para cenar , bajo muy animada y se dispuso a cenar con su familia.

Dpov

La mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano estaba muy nervioso, jamás me había pasado, iba a salir con l chica más hermosa de Japón, no sabía que decirle es mas no podía ni hablar creo que estaba tartamudeando, yo Darién chiba era un manojo de nervios, no era la primera vez que salía con una chica

Por el contrario, en eso tenía bastante experiencia, pero ninguna me había cautivado como ella, a pesar de que era una chica en plena adolescencia es hermosa, sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría, toda ella radiaba alegría, y su boca, que boca, sus labios delgados y carnosos que quisiera probar, su cuerpo, hay chiba mejor contrólate, respira profundo y mejor no pienses en ella, porque si no, no sere capaz de controlarme y en cuanto la vea , le voy a robar un beso, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay nooooooooooooooooo creo que mejor me doy un baño con agua fría.

Spov

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal, me di una baño y baje a desayunar dejando a todos sorprendidos, jajá mi papa hasta soltó el periódico.

-hija ese milagro que madrugas en sábado.

-hay papá lo que pasa es que es un muy bonito día no crees, jajajajajaja(soltando una risa nerviosa)

-hay kenji mejor disfrutemos a nuestra hija que hoy si desayuna con nosotros.

-si ya que es un milagro, creo que está nevando afuera o esta temblando en Bangladesh. 

-cállate sami (golpeándole la cabeza con un pedazo de pan)

Cuando terminamos el desayuno le ayude mamá a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastos, me fui a mi recamara a recoger un poco el desorden que había dejado el di de ayer, ya que por lo regular mi habitación siempre está muy ordenada así que termine pronto y me metí a la bañera para relajarme un poco, o más bien un mucho, cundo termine eran cerca de las tres de la tarde me vestí con lo que había escogido ayer me vestido gris con negro y mis sandalias, me deje el cabello suelto solo con una diadema negra de doble tira, un maquillaje natural y mi brillo, wooow me vi al espejo y me encanto lo que vi, real mente soy bonita, y me siento día realmente nerviosa, Darién me gustaba y creo que más de lo que yo pensaba, y como no si ese chico parece que cayó del cielo es sexy a más no poder, es guapo, tiene unos ojos azules como la noche, que tienen mil expresiones al mismo tiempo, unos labios que te invitan a besarlos y por qué no también morderlos, y su cuerpo atlético pero lo mejor es su trasero, y que traseroooo, hay serena mejor contrólate o te tendrás que volver a darte una ducha con agua fría.

Antes de que las manecillas del reloj marcaran las cuatro en punto sonó el timbre de la casa.

-mamá es para mí podrías decirle que ahora bajo, por favor.

-está bien serena pero apresúrate (abriendo la puerta, se quedo maravillada con el chico guapo que estaba enfrente de ella).

-buenas tardes señora, estoy buscando a serena! :-P

-hola Darién ¿como estas?

-hola serena te ves hermosa...

-bueno chicos creo que yo los dejo. (Con una sonrisa de cómplice)

-gracias mamá, pero nosotros ya nos vamos (tomando a Darién de la mano, para sacarlo de la casa)

-con permiso señora, le regreso a su hija mas tarde.

-no se preocupen, pero hija no llegues muy tarde, ya sabes que tu padre se pone algo histérico.

-si mamá, no te preocupes hasta más tarde.

Salimos de la casa y Darién estaba nervioso, yo creo que fue por mi mamá, pero no estoy muy segura.

-y me vas a decir a donde me vas a llevar?

-mmmmmmmmmm , no, es una sorpresa, pero vas a ver que te va a gustar; abriendo la puerta del auto para que ella entrara, después se sentó a su lado y se dirigió a un restaurante muy elegante en el centro de Tokio , pronto se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta del auto para que se bajara, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al restaurante.

-buenas tardes, tienen reservación?(una chica muy coqueta)

-si, a nombre de Darién chiba.

-pasen por aquí.

Me tomo de la mano, y nos sentamos a hablar de las cosas que nos gustaban, del clima y cosas sin importancia, después de varios minutos llego un mesero a pedir nuestra orden yo pedí gyoza (empanadas de pollo frito) y el ordeno yaki tori (brochetas de pollo asado) y de postre un rico pastel de chocolate.

De allí me invito al cine, íbamos tomados de las manos como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados miramos media noche en parís, no sé cuando recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y él me tenia abrazada haciendo círculos con sus dedos en mi hombro, definitivamente el es el hombre perfecto, hoy conocí mas a Darién Chiba y cada detalle de él me encanto.

-dime hermosa te gusto la velada? (con esa media sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera)

-sí, me encanto!,eres una persona muy entretenida, jajajajaja

-qué bueno que te a gustado, pero aun falta algo?

-si? Apoco aun hay más?

-jajajajaja si falta la sorpresa.

-creí que era…(este chico era una caja llena de sorpresas)

Llegamos a un callejón que daba a la entrada de un jardín, habían velas que aluzaban todo el pasillo que estaba alfombrado por pétalos de rosa, en medio estaba como una pista de baile a media luz y a un lado había un grupo musical de pronto Darién tomo mi mano y….

-me permites esta pieza?

Dpov

Cuando entramos al jardín ella quedo totalmente impresionada, todo estaba totalmente coordinado, escogí una canción hermosa que me recuerda a ella, sus ojos brillaban por la sorpresa, estaba totalmente anonadada cuando la saque de sus pensamientos la música empezó a sonar le pedí que bailara conmigo y ella acepto…

La música empieza a ritmo de piano

_Tu cara se adueño de la_ **noche**_  
y descolgaron la luna  
y te pusieron a ti_

-serena tu me encantas, me tienes hechizado, ya no puedo estar sin verte.

-Darién yo…

-shhhhhh ; poniendo sus dedos en los labios de ella; no digas nada solo escúchame por favor, sé que es muy pronto, pero desde que te vi no dejo de pensar en ti, serena estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, te pido que me des una oportunidad.__

Tu cara se ha ganado mi pecho  
y ha plantado bandera  
más al centro, hacia el Sur.

_ -_yo no sé qué decir, yo….

_-déjame cuidarte, protegerte y amarte, quiero estar contigo hoy, mañana y siempre.(en su mirada reflejba todo el amor que el sentía por ella, y ella estaba totalmente perdida en sus ojos )_

__

En tu cara  
se inaugura la belleza,  
se detuvo el universo,  
se quedó a vivir allí.

_-si Darién, quiero intentarlo. _

_Pegaron sus frentes y el acariciaba su cara con mucha delicadeza como si fuera de cristal._

En tu cara,  
se saluda la sonrisa,  
con tus lágrimas que hacían  
un intento por volver.

_Unieron sus labios con miedo a que fuera solo un sueño, y él con ese beso le profesaba el amor infinito que sentía por ella._

En tu cara,  
mis miradas camparon,  
encontró razón  
para latir mi corazón.

_Estaban bailando al compás de sus corazones, se habían olvidado de todo en ese momento solo eran ellos dos._

En tu cara,  
se estrellaron dos estrellas  
y si antes eras bella  
hoy tus ojos brillan más.

_Se miraron a los ojos, y se perdieron en ellos, querían sentir que ese momento no acabaría nunca._

_En tu cara  
he olvidado las palabras  
que cayeron de mis labios hoy  
cuando te besé._

_-serena te amo; dime tonto, o cursi, pero te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, y también se que no quiero perderte._

_-Darién, solo te pido tiempo, _

_-el que usted quiera mi princesa, ahora será mejor que la lleve a su castillo, o sus padres se podrían enojar._

_-mmmmmmmm creo que tiene razón mi príncipe; sellaron sus labios con un casto beso._

_Spov_

_Me trajo de vuelta a casa y quedamos de vernos mañana se despidió de mi con un beso y me dijo que soñaría conmigo, el es el hombre de mi vida, jamás sentí esto con nadie, ni si quiera con Seiya, esto es distinto sus besos, me trasportaron la luna y me hizo adicta a sus labios. _

_Entre a mi habitación y me tire a la cama aun me siento en las nubes, es tan romántico_voy a recordar este día por siempre. Solo espero no

volver a sufrir, me voy a dar la oportnidad de vover amar espero no cometer un error, pero como no darme una oportunidad si esta noche

es una de las mejorres de mi vida, la cena. la ida al cine y lo mejor el jardin, el como se me declaro, estoy felizzzzzzz, esto se lo tengo que contar a mis amigas,

se puso a marcarle a cada una de sus amigas para contarles todo lo que habia pasado esta tarde,

dpov

la lleve a su casa y qe dificil fue dejarla, no puedo creer que ella me diera el si, llegue en mi departamento y me recoste en mi cama, pensando

entodo lo ocurrido en estos dias, esa niña me tiene realmente enamorado, no puedo creer que el darien chiva mujeriego quedara atras y ahora sea un hombre enamorado,

que lo unico que desea es ver feliz a la mujer que ama.

El sonido del telefono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- bueno

-hijo como has estado...

mientras tanto las chicas estaban emocionadas platicando de los planes del fin desemana ya que emy cumpliria su mayoria de edad, pensaban hacerle una

fiesta sorpresa, lo que seria muy facil de organisar sin que la peliazul se diera cuenta ya que esa semana estudiaria para hacer el examen de medicina en la

aichi medical university que es una de las mejores universidades de medicina en el mundo, y de las mas dificiles para entrar...

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo este capi, espero sus rw, y gracias a las chicas que me esperaron por este tiempo, yo se que me tarde horrores. Pero si que lo voy a terminar.

Por cierto la canción es de Ricardo Montaner se llama tu cara.

Los concejos para este fic son bienvenidos.

Muchas gracias chicas por esperarme.

_._


	6. fiesta sorpresa

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos si no de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si es mía de mi loca imaginación. Sin más que aclarar las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de mi gran amor.

..*.*Fiesta sorpresa*.*

El domingo muy temprano, fui al parque a encontrarme con Darién que me invito a desayunar al crown, así que quise ser muy puntual, llevaba puesto unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes azul, con unas bailarinas del mismo color de la blusa, mi cabello lo traía agarrada en una cola alta, cuando llegue estaba sentado en una banca enfrente del lago y se miraba un poco melancólico, me acerque muy despacio para que no se diera cuenta y le tape los ojos.

-¿quién soy?

-mmmmmmmm deja me pensar, (acariciando mi mano de una manera muy tierna) es la chica más hermosa de todo Tokio, y es nada más que mi novia, la dueña de los ojos más hermosos que haya visto.

- hay Darién que exagerado eres.

-no soy exagerado, amor, para mí, tu eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta entero, y lo mejor es que eres mía, toda mía.

-hay Darién. (Sonrojándose)

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

-mejor vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.

-vamos pues hermosa; dándole un beso en los labios.

-y dime dar ¿qué vas hacer el día de hoy?

-mm pues pensaba raptarte toda la tarde, que te parece?

-jajajaja me parece perfecto, solo que a las 6 tengo que ir al templo con mis amigas es que el próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Emi y le vamos a organizar una fiesta sorpresa!

-¿fiesta sorpresa? Arqueando la ceja.

-sí, es que Emi está muy metida en sus estudios por ser el último año y por lo del examen de admisión en _aichi medical university ya sabes que para entrar a es esa esc…. _

_-si amor ya sé que es muy difícil, y_o estuve en esa escuela antes de que me dieran la beca para irme a New york.

-jajajajajajajajaja

-de que te ríes

-es que nunca pensé que iba ser novia de un cerebrito

-aaaaaah con que burlándote de mí; la tomo por la cintura y empezó hacerle cosquillas, dime vas a seguir burlándote del ñoño de tu novio, eh dime

-jajajajajajaja no hermosos ya no me voy a burlar de ti jajajaja, suéltame ya por favor jajajaja

-solo si me prometes un beso

-jajaja s-si jajaja; se apretó el estomago ya que le dolía de tanta risa en eso Darién la tomo por la cintura.

-ahora quiero lo que me prometiste; se dieron un beso largo y tierno que se fue tornando algo apasionado, poco a poco se fueros despegando, mas por la falta de aire que por otra cosa, pegaron sus frentes, el se quedo contemplando esos ojos azules como la mañana que tanto lo desquiciaban.-eres tan hermosa.

-y tú no eres para nada un ñoño,

-eso lo dices porque eres mi novia.

-pues tu novia se está muriendo de hambre!

-anda pues!

Llegaron a crown y saludaron a Andrew

-Drew ¿como estas?

- hola chicos, esperen ¿qué hacen ustedes dos solitos? ¿Tomados de la mano?

Serena sintió como sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar un poco rojas y mucha vergüenza, -Bueno Drew lo que pasa es que Darién y yo somos novios!

-si ayer le pedí a esta hermosa señorita que si quería ser mi novia y me dijo que si.

-felicidades chicos, pero hermano no está de más decirte que si haces sufrir a esta niña vas afrontar las consecuencias. Tiene mucha gente que la quiere y la defiende, así que más te vale que te vayas con cuidado y sere si te hace sufrir ya sabes.

-gracias Drew, pero no creo que Darién me quiera hacer algún daño

-claro que no amigo, de hecho me ofendes, jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo a mi princesa.

-pero no está demás advertirte. Bueno, bueno, ya está bien de advertencias ¿no crees?, porque mejor no me dices que van a ordenar.

Serena muy emocionada ordeno lo de siempre y Darién solo unos pan cake y una malteada de chocolate.

-Darién hasta ahora sé que eres pasante de medicina del hospital central de Tokio que llegaste de new york , que eres un chico muy inteligente, además de guapo, que eres muy romántico, pero de allí en mas no sé nada de ti, en cambio tu de mi lo sabes casi todo.

- bueno, no sé todo de ti princesa, pero dime que es lo que quieres saber de mi?

-mmmm ¿familia?

-tengo una hermana menor se llama Hotaru, ella tiene 13 años y vive en Londres con mi padre, mi padre se llama Mamoru (muy trillado lo sé) y mi madre Ariasu ella murió hace 10años de cáncer, mi padre y mi hermana viven en Londres junto a su nueva esposa Setzuna Meio y yo no vivo con ellos desde los 16 por lo que a mí se refiere no estudie lo que mi padre quería que estudiara que era administración de empresas y me dedique la medicina entonces me desheredo, Hotaru y yo somos medios hermanos puesto que su madre es Setzuna, que es todo un amor y una gran mujer, ella quiere que Mamoru y yo hagamos la pases, pero no sé, el es algo testarudo.

-desde cuando vives en Japón?

-yo nací aquí en Japón pero cuando tenía 2 años de nacido a mi padre le ofrecieron un muy buen puesto en Londres en una empresa muy importante, así que nos fuimos a vivir a Londres pero mi padre se olvido de su familia para él era más importante su trabajo, se divorciaron cuando recién cumplí los 5años, y nos regresamos a Japón, aquí conocí a Drew, tiempo después nos enteramos de que mi padre había vuelto a casarse , mi madre enfermo a los dos años de haber regresado de cáncer terminal y murió cuando tenía 10 así que regrese a Londres con Mamoru y su nueva familia, a los 16 años decidí que no quería seguir en la casa de él y no por Setzuna, porque ella se porto bien conmigo, pero la relación con padre no era nada buena, regrese a Japón y me reencontré con mi viejo amigo, mi madre me dejo el departamento donde vivo y sus ahorros para la universidad, y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes.

-wooooooooooow tienes un pasado muy triste!

-pues no sé si es triste, pero si me hizo mucha falta mi madre, y pues como te dije la relación con mi padre no es la mejor. Se encogió de hombros

-¿es por ella que te dedicaste a la medicina?

-sí, es por ella.

-gracias

-aaaah

-Gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo!

-no princesa al contrario gracias por escucharme!

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí, de ahora en adelante tu y yo somos uno.

-lo sé preciosa, mejor dime ¿qué les hace falta para la fiesta de Emi?

-pues la comida va a estar a cargo de lita y de Drew, el ambiente por Mina yo me encargo de la decoración y Rei pues ella tiene que distraerla todo el día y que llegue a la hora adecuada.

-quieres que les ayude en algo!

-claro nos hace falta un traidor! Arqueando la ceja

-¿Cómo un traidor? Arqueando las cejas

-sip, el que traiga los refrescos, las frituras, ya sabes esas cosas, y como tú tienes auto pues que mejor

-jajajajajajaja entonces sere el traidor!

Así se la pasaron todo el rato entre bromas y confesiones, para conocerse más el uno del otro, mientras más platicaban mas se enamoraban el uno del otro, así caminaron por el parque del centro de la ciudad, cada palabra salía una promesa de amor en eso estaban cuando se pararon cerca de un carrito (de esos que venden hot dogs o perros calientes como les quieran llamar) comieron entre risas, pasaron cerca de la fuente de helados y después se dirigieron al templo, llegaron unos minutos antes de la hora acordada por las chicas, Emi por supuesto que ni enterada estaba.

-hola chicos son los primeros en llegar; dijo Rei

-hola Rei, es que se nos hizo temprano, serena se tocaba la cabeza con una gota en la frente.

-pues es un milagro porque siempre llegas tarde.

-es que ahora la traje yo.

-hay Darién espero que serena se haga más puntual de ahora en adelante, ahora que ya es novia de un casi doctor.

-Rei, cállate!

-jejejejejejejejeje, por que ya son novios ¿verdad?; estaba muy avergonzada por que acababa de cometer una indiscreción.

-así que ya les dijiste que somos novios princesa,- abrasándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-jejejejejeje si.

-te amo; lo dijo en susurro para que Rei no lo escuchara.

-hay ya no coman pan enfrente de los pobres.- les reventó la burbuja en la que estaban y se soltaron avergonzados, en eso fueron llegando las chicas que faltaban y se empezaron a poner de acuerdo.

-entonces ya quedamos serena va a decorar el departamento de Drew, Rei va a distraer a Emi, lita la comida, Darién de traidor y yo la hermosa, inigualable, la diosa de la belleza y del amor la talentosa mina aino.

-hay ya cállate, dijo Rei muy roja del coraje, me desesperaste solo te vas a encargar de darle ambiente a la velada, no es para tanto.

-no me regañes Rei, dijo mina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-jajajaja ustedes no cambian dijo lita burlándose de la rubia y de la morena.

-hay Darién será mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde y mi papá se va a molestar y capas de que no me deja salir el próximo fin de semana.

-está bien princesa, vamos a dejarla a su casa, no quiero que mi suegro la castigue.

Así paso toda la semana Emi por estar con sus libro parecía en otro mundo, pero en el fondo se sentía muy triste porque su mamá ese día tenía que salir fuera de la ciudad para ir a una convención de médicos muy importante a la cual no podía faltar, y pensaba que sus amigas habían olvidado esa fecha tan especial para ella, así que pensó que ese día tendría que estudiar todo el día, y lo aprovecharía al máximo, ya que el examen de admisión se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Llego el jueves y las chicas empezaron a evadir a Emi, le daban cualquier excusa para no estar con ella y así no sospechara así que se iba a la biblioteca encerrar hasta que las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraran, el viernes Emi estaba muy triste porque las chics no recordaban que el sábado ella cumpliría su mayoría de edad su madre salía esta tarde a Kagoshima donde seria la convención, así que pensó en invitar a las chicas a quedarse en su casa porque se sentía muy sola. Así se decidió a marcarles a cada una..

-bueno

-buenas tardes mamá ikuko, habla Emi, ¿se encuentra serena?

-Emi hija, ella no está, salió con Darién desde temprano pero yo le digo que le marcaste.

-muchas gracias.

Hay que malo desde que serena anda con Darién siempre está ocupada, ya se le voy a hablar a mina.

Ring, ring, ring, y nada mina no contestaba. Que malo parece que no trae su móvil. Y así marco a cada una de las chicas y nada.- vaya creo que ninguna quiere contestarme, agarro un osito de peluche y empezó a llorar realmente se sentía sola, de tanto llorar se quedo dormida.

El sábado ya muy temprano se despertó, esperanzada de que las chicas se acordaran de su cumpleaños, así que se metió a bañar cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-bueno

-hija ¡feliz cumpleaños!

-mamá, ¿cómo vas con la convención?

-muy bien hija, mañana llego en la tarde, así que vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños, ¿te gusta la idea?

- si está bien mamá nos vemos mañana

-cuídate hija te quiero.

Emi colgó el teléfono y se empezó a arreglar se arreglo lo mejor que pudo ya que era su cumpleaños así que aunque lo festejaría sola, quería verse linda.

A las dos de la tarde tocaron la puerta así que Emi se levanto del sillón donde estaba estudiando un libro de medicina de su mamá.

-hola Emi

-Rei que gusto verte por acá! Pensando que era la única que se había acordado de su cumpleaños!

-hay Emi, es que venía a visitarte por que quería ir al centro comercial a comprar un obsequio para Nicolás, y pues ya sabes; le dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-ooh Emi un tanto desilusionada, pues pensó que se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

-pero si estas ocupada yo..

-no, no te preocupes, solo deja tomo mi bolso y nos vamos.

-gracias Emi, le dio un efusivo abrazo, sabía que podía contar contigo. Emi sonrió así se fueron al centro comercial y la trajo dando vueltas y vueltas por más de dos horas y nada Emi ya estaba muy cansada, así que se sentó en una banca.

-Rei será mejor que nos vallamos, ya estoy muerta del cansancio, además tengo que estudiar.

-mmm este; miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi era la hora que había acordado con las chicas, mira Emi si ya vámonos, solo tengo que pasar a depa de Drew, por…. Este, por unos libros de recetas, tal vez así le demuestre a Nicolás mi afecto.

-mmmmmmmm ¿no se los puedes pedir a Lita?

-no, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo casi arrastras.

Llegaron al edificio de Andrew y Rei se las ingenio para mandarles un mensaje, para no tomarlos por sorpresa y que la sorpresa saliera mal, tomaron el ascensor mientras los demás chicos hacían faramallas para esconderse, llegaron al 8vo piso.

-mira Rei la puerta del departamento de Drew esta entreabierta, lo dijo un poco asustada y con un aire de misterio en sus palabras.

-será mejor que entremos a ver qué pasa, dijo Rei fingiendo curiosidad.

- no y si…. no termino de decir por Rei se puso detrás de ella aventándola, para que abriera la puerta, en eso se encendió la luz y todos gritaron ¨SORPRESA¨

-chicos, puso sus mano entrelazadas en su pecho y se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría.

-pensaste que se nos había olvidado, más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-serena, chicos muchas gracias!

-realmente pensaste que íbamos a dejar que pasaras tu cumpleaños número 18 sola, le dijo mina con ojos de estrellita.

-siii, les dijo muy tímida.

-no jamás dejaríamos que pasara eso, le dijo lita, por que mejor no pasamos a la mesa la cena esta lista, cenaron explicándole a Emi todo lo que hicieron entre semana para preparar la fiesta y como se las ingeniaban, para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Partieron el pastel entre risas y le toco a mina interpretar lo que tanto había esperado pero decidieron que entre ella y Rei lo harían para dar el mejor show así empezó la canción de thelephone de Lady gaga

**Mina**

Hello hello baby you called

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you say? say?

Wha-wha-what did you say huh?

You're breakin' up on me

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

K-kinda busy

K-kinda busy

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

**_Todos estaban que se morían de la risa por la coreografía que tenían, y el vestuario, hasta Emi estaba divirtiéndose por el show que estaban dando sus amigas._**

Just a second

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?

You shoulda made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

**_No paraba de agradecerle a Dios por las amigas que le había tocado, jamás pensó que ellas le harían una celebración tan grandiosa como ellas._**

**LAS DOS**

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Stop telephonin'

Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Stop telephonin'

Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

**Rei**

Boy why you blown up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my girls no faster

I shoulda left my phone at home

'Cuz this is a disaster

Calling like a collector

Sorry, I can't answer

**mina**

Not that I don't like you

I'm just at a party

And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

**Rei**

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cuz I'll be dancin'

**_Entre más movimientos raros hacían, sus amigos más se reían hasta que en una de esas mina se resbalo ya que llevaba unos súper taconsotes, pero como era una profesional, tirada en el piso siguió cantando y moviéndose._**

**LAS DOS**

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

**_Rei cuando miro a su amiga en el piso la trato de levantar, pero su vestuario no le ayudo mucho cayó en sima de la rubia, entre risas de ambas siguieron cantando_**

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Stop telephonin'

Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Stop telephone'

Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

**MINA**

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

**REI**

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

**LAS DOS**

My telephone

Ma ma ma telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

**_Como pudieron se levantaron, pero ya en vez de cantar estaban a carcajadas junto con su poco_**_ **público.**_

My telephone

Ma ma ma telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Terminaron como las grandes tiradas en el piso muriéndose de la risa, ya uno que otro había tenido que salir corriendo al baño por tanta risa.

Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los tomo muy en cuenta, ténganme paciencia, y estoy tratando de que ya no se cambien las palabras, pero si en estos capítulos tienen fallas les pido de favor que me los digan y de paso me dejan más comentarios que me hacen muy feliz.


	7. hoy mañana y siempre

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

Hoy mañana y siempre

Hoy cumplimos Darién y yo 3 meses de novios han sido los más maravillosos, todos los días han sido distintos él es tan romántico , siempre está al pendiente de mi, los más divertido fue cuando me trato de enseñar matemáticas avanzadas para el examen de la facultad fue muy divertido, como se ponía rojo de coraje cuando al cuarto intento no le comprendía, mejor terminábamos abrazados besándonos y apapachándonos, jajajaja, no piensen mal, no me ha faltado al respeto aunque me encantaría que me lo faltara, pero mi novio es todo un caballero, pero creo que ya estoy lista para estar con él, solo que me da vergüenza va a decir tal vez que ando necesitada o algo así. Emi hiso el examen de medicina la semana pasada y solo estamos esperando los resultados.

-tierra hablando a serena

-hay mina solo pensaba

-en quien será?

-no es solo que la próxima semana tenemos el examen de admisión y la verdad estoy muy preocupada

-pero por que sere si Darién te a ayudado a estudiar, además tu carrera no lleva matemáticas.

-tampoco la tuya

-jejejeje hay serenita lo que pasa es que tu y yo somos las únicas que vamos a seguir juntas en la misma facultad.

-si voy a extrañar a las chicas

-yo también las voy a extrañar mucho.

-amiga quería preguntarte

-sobre cosas del amor?

-si algo así. Jejejejeje con una risa nerviosa..

-en que te puedo ayudar sere.

-dar y yo vamos a cumplir 3 meses de novios y sabes que son los mejores de mi vida y bueno quería hacerle algo especial; jugando con sus dedos.

-que tan especial?

-muuy especial, te lo aseguro: sonrojándose y pensando en si pedirle ayuda a mina no era un graaan error.

-Cuando?

Este fin de semana, mis padres se van a Sapporo y pues se va a ir Samuel con ellos, así que tengo toda la semana libre, y el no lo sabe.

-entonces quieres sorprenderlo? Le dijo moviendo las cejas presuntuosamente.

-sí, algo así…..

-como vas con tus ahorros?

-Mis ahorros?

- si amiga, tus ahorros?

-pues no son muchos, pero si es algo, ya sabes que e ahorrado, porque quiero comprarme un auto.

-creo que tendremos que sacrificar tu auto..

-hay mina en que estas pensando eeeeh?

-que te parece el hotel Royal?

-hotel?

-hay mina eso es muy presuntuoso, casi le voy a decir tómame; poniéndose roja, que va a pensar de mi? Que soy una loca?

-hay amiga y no es lo que quieres?

-además si no te ¨toma¨ como tú dices, pues lo violas y ya. Anda vámonos ya! Levantándose de pronto del sillón y tomando a serena de la mano jalándola hacia la puerta.

-pero a donde vamos?

-sere faltan tres días, tenemos que arreglar todo para ese día, y es mejor que evites a Darién porque con lo indiscreta que eres la sorpresa se te arruina.

-pero quede de ir con Darién al cine esta noche!

-pues dile que no puedes ir e invéntale algo. Vámonos ya que todavía tenemos que ir por tus ahorros y hay mucho que hacer..

Así se fueron al hotel royal a hacer las reservaciones de la suite y después se fueron al centro comercial a comprar un vestido para serena, accesorios, zapatos y como no la lencería. Buscaron todo el día serena cancelo su cita con Darién, y se pusieron manos a la obra.

POV Darién

Estaba terminando las practicas en el hospital desde la mañana solo esperaba que llegara la tarde para ver a la dueña de mi corazón, no hay un solo día que sueñe con ella, sus labios, su cara, su cuerpo, son toda una invitación, y tengo que tener un autocontrol impresionante, ella es tan tierna, que tengo miedo de que se asuste si supiera todo lo que ella despierta en mí, pero como todo un caballero tengo que controlarme, como a las dos de la tarde recibí la llamada de la futura dueña de mis quincenas cancelando nuestra cita, cuando le pregunte si entonces mañana nos veríamos , sentí que se puso muy nerviosa y me dijo que no que tenía muchas cosas que hacer que nos veríamos después que ella me llamaba, así que me quede muy pensativo, porque mi princesa rechazo las invitaciones, tal vez ya se aburrió de mi, pero que cosas piensas chiva, definitivamente te estás volviendo, muy posesivo y celoso, mejor para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza voy a ver a Drew haber si el sabe algo de la dueña de mi corazón, definitivamente, soy un patético, el amor hace que diga burradas. Mejor voy con Andrew

Llegando al crown

-dar amigo que milagro que nos visitas? A que se debe el honor?

-es que mi serena me cancelo, y tengo la tarde libre así que vine a visitarte.

-mmmmmmm, sere te deja plantado y te desquitas conmigo. Qué gran amigo eres! Arqueando una ceja

-si quieres me voy?

-hay que sentido, mejor dime quieres algo de beber?

- un café no estaría nada mal…

Serena pov

Así se pasaron los tres días estaba muy nerviosa además de que no había visto a Darién y mucho menos le había hablado por teléfono había preferido no contestarle las llamadas para que me extrañara mas, mis padres se habían ido ese día en la mañana, casi los había tenido que sacar de la casa a fuerza, pero lo había logrado, las reservaciones en el hotel ya estaban hechas, yo me iría de la escuela al hotel para terminar de arreglar todo, por medio de Andrew sabia que Darién tendría libre desde ese día en la tarde hasta el lunes así que lo iba a secuestrar todo el fin de semana, por suerte tenía muy buenos ahorros, en la tarde mina le hablaría a Darién para que fuera al hotel en busca de la rubia, valla que lo quería sorprender, todo el día había estado muy nerviosa, además de que era un secreto entre mina y yo, ya que tenía miedo de lo que fueran a pensar de mi las demás chicas pero gracias a dios no se habían dado cuenta de eso culpando al examen de la facultad.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la última clase me disculpe con mis amigas ya que me sentía muy cansada, así que me fui, mina me giño el ojo y después me hablo al celular diciéndome que ya le había marcado a Darién y que estaba muy preocupado por mí, me dijo la mentirilla piadosa que le había contado y que Darién estaría allí a las 8 ya que salía del hospital como a las 6, entonces me puse a acomodar los pétalos de rosa en la cama, acomodar el camino de velas hacia la mesa que había en la habitación y como estaba cerca del balcón que daba hacia la ciudad con una vista hermosa seria iluminado por la luz de la luna a las 6 de la tarde decidí darme un baño relajante de más de media hora, tome la lencería de encaje color rosa pálido que había comprado, y el vestido del mismo color de la lencería. Era un vestido toples ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba 2 dedos arriba de las rodillas, con una gargantilla de plata sencilla, unos tacones altos de plata y su peinado era de una cola de caballo alta, acomodo el baño con pétalos de rosa y limpio el desorden que había hecho, tomo aire en varias ocasiones.

-hay por dios ya son las 7:30 y si Darién piensa mal de mí, o si no llega, tal vez está enojado con migo ya que no hemos hablado desde el martes, ya serena relájate todo va a salir bien, la cena la van a subir 5 minutos antes de que el llegue, mi Darién siempre ha sido muy puntual será mejor que te relajes. Diez minutos antes de que el llegara, llego el servicio a cuarto con la cena que habíamos ordenado mina y yo, y a las ocho en punto llego el dueño de mi corazón.

Darién pov

Ya tenía días sin saber de serena tres para ser exactos, trate de comunicarme con ella, no entendía por qué ella no me quería contestar, la extraño como un condenado, así que muy triste me fui a las practicas del hospital ya que eran las ultimas para que me dieran mi contrato, estaba muy concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando sonó mi celular me fije para ver quién era pero era número desconocido, así que conteste jamás hubiera pensado quien era, o más bien pensé que era todo el mundo menos ella.

Flash back

-bueno

-Darién, hola habla mina.

-mina? En que te puedo ayudar?

-sabes es que serena tubo un pequeño problemilla

-serena? Ella está bien? Haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta, pensando en lo peor..

-no te preocupes, ella está bien.

-entonces no se a que se debe tu llamada; lo dijo en un tono muy molesto.

-no te enojes, solo me dijo que si podías ir al hotel royal, por unas cosas de su papá, son unas cosas muy importantes, entonces qué me dices?

-porque no me marco ella?

-es que ella, esteee, ella , como te digo, está castigada, si ella está castigada y pues su papá le confisco el celular ya sabes nada de llamadas, ni salidas, por eso es el pretexto de verte, tu le entregas eso a kenji y se pueden ver, si no te tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo mes.

-está bien, dime cual es el numero de la habitación; lo dijo no muy convencido, algo le decía que eso era una gran mentira, así que el investigaría hasta las ultimas consecuencia y caerían cabezas, y las primeras serian ese par de rubias mentirosas..

-la habitación es la 306, pero vete presentable, ya sabes que le tienes que dar buena presentación a tu suegro.

-está bien dile que a las 8 estaré en el hotel

-dar!

-dime

-se puntual eeeeeh

Colgó

Fin del flash back

En cuanto termino mi jornada me fui a mi departamento a bañarme, no sé porque algo me sonaba a una gran mentira, pero de todos modos iría, necesito saber porque ella me evade, necesito explicaciones así que me apresure me arregle bien me puse un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa negra que no es por presumir pero se me miraba muy bien, me puse un poco de perfume y camine hacia la puerta tomando las llaves de mi porche convertible pensando que este día lo recordaría toda mi vida.

Llegue 15 minutos antes de lo acordado fui a la recepción a preguntar en que piso estaba la habitación , como estaba en el 8vo piso, me dirigí al ascensor , no sé porque pero realmente estaba nervioso, a las 8 en punto estaba afuera de la habitación jejeje siempre tan puntual cuando iba a tocar la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba entre abierta así que abrí la puerta muy despacio, al entrar había un camino de velas, todo a media luz solo las velas y la luna iluminaban la habitación cerré la puerta y camine por el pasillo en Medio había una mesa y en frente de ella estaba mi princesa, se miraba realmente hermosa, ese vestido le quedaba como un guante ajustado a su cuerpo, cuando me vio me sonrió y era una risa realmente cautivadora, podría decir que hasta sexy , y yo estaba realmente sorprendido.

-te gusto la sorpresa?

-woow, se acerco poco a poco a mí, moviendo sus caderas de una manera muy provocativa que hay por dios, me tomo por el cuello y acerco sus labios con los míos fundiéndolos en un beso apasionado y hambriento, en ese beso me demostró que me había extrañado tanto o igual que yo, nos separamos por falta de aire, me tomo de la mano y me acerco a la mesa como todo un caballero le retire la silla para que ella se sentara, una cena iluminada solo por velas y la luz de luna, valla que mi princesa se bolo la barda, cenamos pato a la naranja con un vino francés, no sabía que tenía tan buen gusto en vinos, se levanto de la mesa a poner música romántica tenía una mirada picara, su sonrisa traviesa y a la vez seductora estaba completamente hipnotizado, con sus ojos, su cuerpo, toda ella.

Me levante y camine hacia ella la tome por la cintura y empezamos a bailar se recargo en mi pecho, pude oler su perfume, ese perfume que me embriaga, y me emborracha, le di un beso en el cuello y la sentí estremecer entre mis brazos, levanto su hermoso rostro y me miro a los ojos, lentamente baje mi rostro para besarla, fue un beso tierno que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado, se separo lentamente de mi.

-Darién esta noche quiero ser tuya, solo tuya y de nadie más!

-pero princesa estás segura?

-nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida como ahora! Te amo Darién! Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida, quiero ser tuya hoy, mañana y siempre.

-yo soy tuyo serena hoy mañana y siempre.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado lleno de amor, necesidad, miedo, lujuria, por primera vez Darién recorrió el cuerpo de su princesa, y ella recorrió por primera vez sus bien formados pectorales, desabrochándole torpemente los botones de su camisa, él le bajo el cierre del vestido cayendo al piso la levanto llevándola hacia la cama que estaba adornada con pétalos de rosa blanca poco a poco la recostó en la cama, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y pasión.

-eres realmente hermosa. Sonrojándose por como la miraba, jamás en el tiempo que tenían de novios la había mirado con tanto deseo y pasión. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y llenas de deseo poco a poco la ropa fue sobrando hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, por primera vez se amaron, como tanto la habían soñado y deseado, esa noche fue la primera que pasaron juntos, pensando en lo que vendría en el futuro.

Así se quedaron dormidos, Darién al sentir la respiración de serena que estaba recostada en su pecho despertó sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

**_Verte dormida cerquita mío_**

**_Con la brisita que da tu respiración _**

**_Verte dormida a media noche_**

**_Con la semblanza de estar durmiendo en paz_**

Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado esa noche, pues su princesa se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, esa noche habían sido uno solo.

**_Verte dormida cerquita tuyo _**

**_Hay un encuentro a media cama Hacia las tres_**

**_Verte dormida de madrugada_**

**_Semidesnuda y de frio hasta los pies_**

Empezó a acariciarle la espalda desnuda con la yema de los dedos, esa noche la recordaría de por vida.

**_Fantasía que van mojando el sueño _**

**_Se hacen olas en la sabana _**

**_y voy dejándome llevar _**

Serena al sentir las caricia, despertó miro a su amado observándola, él le acaricio el rostro perfecto de la rubia como queriendo tatuar su piel en sus manos, le dio un beso tierno, demostrando todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

**_Verte dormida estrellada como noche_**

**_Voy ganándole al cansancio caigo en contemplación, _**

**_La más hermosa del mundo se arrima _**

**_Se despierta a mi derecha y para mí_**

El beso tierno se fue haciendo más apasionado, cada beso y cada caricia estaba hecha con amor, se demostraban cuanto se necesitaban, y ese era solo el principio de esa noche.

**_Verte dormida y no atreverte a despertarte_**

**_Para no perder detalle voy bajando tu perfil_**

**_La más hermosa del mundo se me arrima_**

**_Esa magia es exclusiva y para mí_**

Esa noche fueron solo ellos dos, ellos eran su mundo, y se amaron como si no hubiera un mañana, después, ya verían que habrá después de mañana.

Chicas espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño hacia ustedes, muchas gracias a sailor mercury o neptune y gigi chiba, chicas gracias por estar conmigo desde el principio de esta historia, este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes espero que les haya gustado, y si no déjenlo saber. Muchas gracias.

La canción es verte dormida de Ricardo Montaner solo escuchándolo a él me inspiro jajajaja

**Mónica**


	8. familia chiba

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

La familia chiba

Serena pov

Ese día me desperté y Darién no estaba a mi lado tome la sabana para cubrir mi desnudez y camine al baño me di una ducha rápida, lave mis dientes, me puse una bata de baño, y Salí a buscarlo al balcón, allí estaba él se miraba hermoso, ni el mismo Hércules era tan hermoso y varonil como mi Darién, lo abrasé por la espalda, estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos que no me sintió llegar hacia él, lo escuche suspirar, y tomo mis brazos y me guio hacia él, me miraba con tanto amor, que me perdía en sus ojos.

-princesa, anoche fue la más maravillosa oda mi de toda mi vida.

-y la mía mi amor. Fui interrumpida por él, que me callo poniendo sus dedos en mi boca.

-espera mi amor, déjame terminar por favor, lo dijo en un susurro, yo pensé que tu y Seiya, bueno pues, ayer me diste el mejor regalo del mundo y a un que no hubiera sido así. El haber pasado contigo esta noche fue lo mejor que me había pasado, me di cuenta que te amo más que nada en este mundo, y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, te amo desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos, y que eres mía solo mía. Serena aunque no traiga un anillo de compromiso, o algo parecido, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, que te cases conmigo en cuanto te gradúes de la preparatoria, y que formemos una familia, porque te amo Serena Tskino, y te voy amar toda mi vida, te prometo mi amor que siempre voy a estar junto a ti, porque eres mi motor de vida, mi luz y mi todo; le dijo quebrado su voz, el solo quería demostrar su amor. Entonces qué dices mi amor ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Serena ya para ese entonces ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. – si Darién quiero ser tu esposa. Se dieron un beso, sellando su compromiso, poco a poco se separaron,-amor, yo nunca tuve algo mas con Seiya ni con nadie, porque yo solo quería ser de la persona que amara y tu eres esa persona. Te amo Darién chiba te amo como nunca creí amar a alguien tu eres mi mundo, mi aire, mi cielo, tu lo eres todo para mi, sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

-Te amo princesa.

Los días pasaron y las chicas tenían que hacer el examen de admisión de la facultad, Emi había quedado en la escuela de medicina con honores así que las demás chicas no se podían quedar atrás, el día fue largo y pesado pero con buenos resultados, Darién había estado ocupado con sus prácticas y había agarrado doble turno para acabarlas rápido y así firmar el contrato, para poder casarse con Serena, quería ser el mejor medico de todo Japón para que serena se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Esa día en la mañana recibió una llamada de Setzuna su madrastra, el padre de Dar y su hermanita Hotaru, llegarían a Tokio en unos días, junto con sus primos y una amiga de ellos, Darién le conto a su madrastra que le habían robado el corazón y quería que conocieran a su Futura esposa, así que los invitaron a comer el viernes para conocer a la susodicha.

-amor ¿tú crees que les caiga bien?

-perdón, arqueando una ceja.

-si ¿crees que tu familia me acepte?

-claro que si mi amor, eres un ángel, y por supuesto que les vas a agradar.

-gracias amor, te amo.

-yo te amo mas mi ángel.

El viernes llego más rápido de lo que se habían imaginado, Darién paso por Serena a su casa, cuando salió el se quedo totalmente anonadado, pues su novia llevaba un vestido de tirantes en color lila, con corte A ceñido de los pechos, y suelto debajo de ellos, le llegaba hasta las más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, solo con una diadema del mismo color del vestido, y unas zapatillas plateadas bajitas, un maquillaje natural, y pues él se miraba guapo con todo, le abrió la puerta del auto, y así se dirigieron a su destino.

Llegaron casi a las afuera de la ciudad a una mansión enorme, serena estaba sorprendida, sabía que el padre de Darién tenía dinero porque trabajaba para una de las mejores constructoras de Londres, pero no que era millonario, se empezó a poner más nerviosa tenía miedo de que pensaran que era poca cosa para él.

Darién estaciono el auto y bajo de él ayudo a serena a bajar de el auto y antes de que tocaran a la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de una belleza inigualable, sumamente elegante de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes, con una sonrisa en su rostro abrió los brazos para recibir a Darién. Detrás de ella había una niña de no más de 10 años con cara de felicidad.

-pero como has crecido mi niño, le dijo Setzuna tomándolo de la cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla, realmente estaba contenta de ver a su hijastro.

-gracias Setz.

-

-Hotaru, la levanto en vilo dándole una vuelta, pero mírate ya eres toda una señorita.

-y esta hermosa señorita es?

-ella es Serena Tsukino, la mujer de mi vida y mi futura esposa.

-mucho gusto de conocerte Serena, la verdad es que dar me ha platicado mucho de ti.

-El gusto es mío Setzuna, para mí es un honor estar aquí con ustedes esta tarde!

-dime Setz, pero pasen por favor tus primos ya no tardan en bajar y tu padre te espera en la biblioteca, mientras yo; dijo tomando a serena del brazo, llevo a esta hermosa señorita a la sala para que me platique como se conocieron y como te le declaraste.

-no se te va una verdad madre!

-ya sabes que no pequeño.

Se acerco a Serena y le dio un beso tierno.

-vuelvo en un momento.

-aquí te espero.

Darién dio media vuelta y se fue directo a la biblioteca

Darién pov

Cuando Setzuna me dijo que mamoru quería hablar conmigo, realmente me alarme hace años que no nos veíamos y después de la pelea que tuvimos la vez que me fui de su casa. Deje a sere con Setzuna y me dirigí a la biblioteca y toque un par de veces.

-adelante

-padre

-valla el hijo prodigo ha vuelto a casa, se levanto y le dio un abrazo;-mírate que grande estas y ya eres todo un doctor verdad.

-me da gusto volver a verte padre,

-a mi también hijo, sabes que hemos venido a Tokio por qué vamos a abrir una constructora aquí con la ayuda de Diamante.

- si algo a si me dijo Setz.

-Por eso venimos tur primos y nosotros, muy pronto abriremos chiba construcciones es este país después de tantos años por fin, voy a trabar en el país que me vio nacer.

-me alegro padre, por este paso que vas a dar.

- vamos hijo, me entere que te piensas casar y no creo que quieras mantener a tu futura esposa con el sueldo de doctor verdad.

-vas a empezar, mi trabajo es un trabajo honrado.

-déjame terminar, no quiero que sacrifiques tu carrera, si no que trabajes medio turno en la constructora, sabes que eres el heredero de este imperio, tú y tu hermana tienen todo el derecho de disfrutar lo que yo tanto he trabajado, así que, que dices, si quieres no me contestes ahora, piénsalo, y después hablamos

-déjame pensarlo,

-Vamos a comer! tus primos ya no tardan en bajar, además de que vino ella.

-¿Quién?

-Neherenia

-¿Que hace ella aquí?

-vino a darte una sorpresa, según ella, recuerda que te fuiste y ni siquiera terminaste con ella, en esta vida se tienen que cerrar ciclos, para empezar otros ¿no crees?

-que bien, lo dijo mas para el que para el papá, mientras Mamoru sonrió con maldad algo tramaba el señor y no era nada bueno.

Llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban Serena y Setzuna. Sere se levanto al ver al que al parecer era su suegro.

Serena pov

-padre deja te presento a mi novia ella es.

-Serena Tsukino. Darién habla mucho de ti jovencita.

-mucho gusto señor, el señor parecía que tenía el carácter muy fuerte, pero al parecer le caí bien pero su mirada, no sé, parecía reprobatoria la verdad el señor me dio un poco de miedo pero que puedo hacer, es el padre de mi dar.

-dime Mamoru hija.

En eso bajaban cuatro jóvenes las escaleras.

-Mira amor deja te presento a mis primos él; un chico de cabello azul de unos 19 años se llama Zafiro Black.

-Mucho gusto Serena Tsukino.

-El gusto es mío, serena, pero eres más hermosa de lo que me había dicho Dar.

-gracias; sonrojándose.

-ella es Beryl Black, una chica muy bella de cabellos rojos y de unos 17 años de edad, es hermana de Zaf y diamante.

- mucho gusto

-igualmente; me lo dijo como si fuera poca cosa, me hiso una mueca, se dio la media vuelta y se acerco a la chica de cabellos negros.

-El es Diamante Black; un chico de cabello pateado con aires de superioridad parecía de la misma edad de Darién, es hermano de los dos chicos que te acabo de presentar. Me tomo de la mano dándole un beso.

-Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío mi lady; a Darién no le gusto mucho la forma en que me saludo, parecía un Casanova, aun que era muy guapo, no le llegaba a los talones a mi Dar

-y ella; lo dijo dudando un poco, es Neherenia Kinston una amiga de la familia. Era una chica hermosa de unos 18 años era realmente atractiva, tenía unos cabellos negros como la noche, tenia porte elegante y muy fina, tenía un cuerpo escultural, realmente me sentí poca cosa cerca de esa mujer, parecía una modelo de revista, además miraba a mi Darién, como si quisiera enseñarle su escote ya pronunciado.

-mucho gusto Neherenia.

-el gusto es mi serena, espero que seamos buenas amigas,

-gracias; no sé por qué sentí mala espina con esa tipa, y no me gusto como veía a **mi novio** durante la cena, aunque Darién no tenia ojos más Que para mí, algo me decía que me tenía que cuidar de ella, y no sé porque pero esto me iba a traer problemas con el amor de mi vida.

La comida pasó como si nada, los primos recordaron sus anécdotas así que entre risas y bromas me la pase muy bien con los chicos Black, las chicas ni se acercaron a mí para nada, pero valla que me miraban y si las miradas mataran, tendrían que hacerme un funeral. Después de la merienda Darién y yo nos despedimos pero antes invitamos a los chicos al Crown, para que conocieran a nuestros amigos y yo rogué al cielo para que las chicas no aceptaran pero, por desgracia hasta ellas tomaron la invitación para mañana, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos ese día.

Darién y yo nos fuimos a su departamento, le dije a mamá que me quedaría con Rei en el templo para ayudarle mañana temprano con la venta de amuletos, así que esta noche seria de nosotros dos, ya mañana Darién me llevaría muy temprano al templo para que mis padres no sospecharan, así que esa noche nos pusimos muy creativos.

En otro lado de la ciudad en una mansión

-disculpe me mando llamar?

-mi querida Neherenia, ya sabes para que te traje a este país? Espero que no lo hayas olvidado querida.

-claro que no mamoru, sé que es lo que tengo que hacer voy a recuperar a Darién y él se quedara en la constructora como tu pediste.

-pero, ahora tienes rival, y aun que es una chiquilla, es muy bella, así que vete con cuidado.

-esa no es competencia para mi, Darién siempre regresa a mí. Saliendo Mamoru de la biblioteca, el es mío y de nadie más, nadie me lo va a quitar, no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero te voy a aplastar serena Tsukino, jajajajaja; con una risa malévola. Te voy a aplastar como la cucaracha que eres.

Muy temprano Darién me llevo al templo con Rei, así que le tuve que platicar a mi amiga de cómo perdí mi virginidad, todo lo que hemos estado haciendo cada fin de semana en el que se supone que me quedo con ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban casi todas las chicas escuchando mis experiencias sexuales.

Les platique sobre la familia de Dar y de los primos, también de Esmeralda y Neherenia así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en el crown en la tarde quería que ellas tuvieran su propia opinión sobre esas dos.

Como me lo habían prometido mis padres llegaron por mí como al medio día, nos fuimos a comer al restaurante favorito de papá, cuando nos íbamos antes de entrar al auto todo me empezó a dar vueltas y de pronto no supe mas de mi, cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama, mire el reloj ya era tarde y había quedado en ser puntual así que me levante de pronto, y hay voy otra vez que empieza el mareo y caigo en la cama, puse mi cara entre mis rodillas y empecé a tomar aire, la verdad es que estaba muy agitada por lo del examen casi no dormía, y con respecto a la comida pues casi no comía, así que mi mamá me dijo que ya me estaba pasando la factura tuve que rogarle a mi papá para que me dejara salir en la tarde prometiéndole que llegaría temprano, para acabarla llegue media hora tarde y encontré a mi novio platicando muy amenamente con la mentada Neherenia, que de por si tenía un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, hice poder de todo mi autocontrol respire profundo y me dirigí hacia ellos, cuando Darién me vio, se levanto de inmediato así que me acerque y lo salude como era debido le di un beso, de esos de los que nos dábamos en su departamento, me separe de él y volteé a ver a Neherenia que como lo suponía estaba que se moría de celos.

-hola Neherenia veo que ya los presentaron mirando a los demás primos de mi guapo novio.

-serena, que gusto volver a verte, me saludo Diamante con un beso en la mejilla igual que Zafiro, Beryl ni siquiera me miro estaba muy quitada de la pena con Yaten, mire a Mina y estaba que echaba lumbre por los ojos.

-pensé que no vendrías ¨querida¨.

-jamás dejaría plantado a mi novio y a su familia ¨querida¨ solo tuve una pequeña complicación, le dije en el mismo tono que ella, solo que Darién me reprendió con la mirada. Cuando ella se fue de con los otros mire a Darién, y muy enojada le pregunte – ¿que tanto platicabas con esa?

-pues cosas del pasado, amor.

-¿que cosas?

-estas celosa

-de esa jamás. Mire de reojo a esa tipa y vi que brindaba con mi novio que al igual que ella levantaba la bebida.

-¿me puedes decir que te traes con esta tipa chiba? ¿Hay algo de lo que yo no esté enterada?

-amor, lo que no fue en tu año, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo, fue antes de que me fuera de Londres, así que es pasado.

-por lo que veo para ella no.

-pues para mi tu eres mi presente y mi futuro, sabes que te amo, y nada ni nadie me va alejar de ti, mi princesa!

-primito; llego Beryl ya pasada de copas – ya le platicaste a tu noviecita que Neherenia y tu, tuvieron un tórrido romance y ambos perdieron su virginidad juntos. Lo dijo con maldad, porque no soportaba ver a nadie feliz si era una margara cualquiera.

-creo que esa parte la olvidaste chiva. Será mejor que me valla; como había podido ocultarme algo así, se supone que somos una pareja y que no debe de haber secretos entre nosotros.

-Serena espera por favor tomándola del brazo; miro a Beryl de reojo muy molesto por la indiscreción que había cometido.

-ups creo que la regué; dijo Beryl con cara de burla-será mejor que me valla, cuídense y serena, no lo estrangules, jajajajajajaja

-pensé que te quedarías conmigo esta noche. No sabía cómo arreglar la situación, además que nunca había visto a serena tan molesta como esta noche

-por que no le dices a la zorra de tu ex novia que te haga el favor, ya que toda la noche a estado de ofrecida y tu muy gustoso…

-serena no te pongas así por favor, deja aun que sea que te lleve a tu casa ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola. Ya estaba molesto, no entendía porque se ponía así (como todos los hombres, que la riegan y según ellos no saben el porqué).

-no, porque mejor no vas con tus invitados y a mi déjame en paz… Camino mas rápido de lo normal, no quería que la siguiera, estaba muy enojada, tal parece que a Darién no le es indiferente esa tipa.

-te estás comportando como una niña berrinchuda, había perdido el poco autocontrol que le quedaba así que le grito a media calle.

-esto es lo que soy, viene en el paquete así que si te gusta, si no, lo siento mucho se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Como era capaz de gritarle de esa forma que le pasa a ese chiba, apretando las manos del coraje que sentía.

-¿sabes qué? así lo vamos a dejar mañana que estés con la cabeza mas fría hablamos

- vete al demonio chiba; le grito, llego a su casa se acostó en su cama, y empezó a llorar, lo sabía, sabía que esa mujer me traería problemas con él, pero no le voy a dejar el camino fácil, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá, así se quedo profundamente dormida.

/

Chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les agrade, ya saben quién es la rival de amores de serena, así que díganme que opinan!

Ya saben se aceptan quejas u sugerencias.

Besos

**mony**


	9. confusion y malos entendidoss

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

La familia chiba

**confusión y malos entendidos**

El lunes estaba en la escuela, estaba muy triste, Darién no me había marcado, ni si quiera me había buscado, después de la pelea además de que cada día me sentía peor, y ya más o menos se imaginaba de que trataban sus malestares, ya que ella y Darién no se cuidaron la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en el hotel, y estaba asustada, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres bueno si sabía, pero Darién estaría con ella apoyándola porque solo era una discusión, nada del otro mundo o ¿no?

-sere que te pasa, le dijo Emi al ver el semblante triste de su amiga.

-nada, es solo que Darién no me ha llamado, así que no sé nada de él desde el sábado, que lo deje en el crown, a merced de Neherenia.

-amiga no te preocupes, cuando te fuiste el solo entro y se disculpo con sus primos y se fue solo, ella se quedo con el chico que se llama zafiro me parece.

-enserio Emi ¿él no se quedo con ellos?

-no amiga él se fue, le dijo lita, y se quedaron los chicos aunque mina estaba muy celosa ya que la mentada Beryl se fue con su amado yaten.

-pues sí, yo que lo amo y él me deja por esa, dijo una muy triste mina.

-huy si tan triste estabas mina que no parabas de platicar con Diamante, le dijo Rei

-así que tu y diamante, le dijo serena con ojos de corazones.

-pues que te digo amiga, ayer salimos al cine y es todo un caballero, le dijo mina.

Todas platicaron sobre el sábado y las cosas que les depararía el futuro, todo pintaba bien para el grupo de amigas y esperaban que nada cambiara, ellas a pesar de que estarían en carreras distintas serian amigas por siempre y estarían unidas pasara lo que pasara.

Mientras Darién estaba firmando el contrato en el hospital por tres años en medio turno, ya que había aceptado ayudarle a su padre con la constructora, el fin de semana, lo había dejado un poco confundido, la discusión que había tenido con serena y la llegada de Neherenia lo tenían un poco consternado, sabía que amaba a serena, pero la morena le hacía recordar el pasado donde se profesaban amor eterno los recuerdos lo aturdían, a parte serena no lo había buscado, y él no sabía cómo buscarla ya que sentía que la traicionaba por recordar sucesos del pasado, cuando termino su jornada decidió marcarle a serena.

Primer timbre, segundo…

-bueno

-serena

-dime Darién.

-amor sigues molesta con el amor de tu vida

-debería estar molesta?

-amor por favor te extraño, quiero estar contigo, y nunca en todo este tiempo que llevamos de novios habíamos discutido así.

-está bien nos vemos en el crown.

-mejor que te parece en mi departamento?

-no se Darién! Haciéndose del rogar.

-anda amor, que te parece si nos vemos a las cuatro?

-mmm no sé, yo….

-amor por favor te extraño mucho, y te necesito; palabras mágicas.

-está bien, pero que conste que sigo molesta contigo

-nos vemos más tarde, te amo

-adiós.

Darién pov

Llame a mi princesa, quería demostrarle a ella que para mí no hay nadie más que ella, la amo con todo mi ser y Neherenia, ella fue mi novia pero ya está todo en el pasado, y ella es mi presente y mi futuro, no quiero a mi lado a nadie más que no sea mi serena.

Decore mi departamento a demás me tocaba consentirla así que le prepare una muy rica cena una rica lasaña y un vino tinto, ambiente mi departamento con pétalos de rosas rojas y unas ricas fresas en mi habitación a demás de crema chantillí, la consentiría, por el mal rato que le hice pasar. Hay Darién quien te escuchara diría que eres un pervertido. Jijijiji pero ella es como si fuera mi droga, soy adicto a esa hermosa mujercita de cabellos rubios..

Estaba en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a la cena cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta, mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que faltaban unos minutos para las cuatro, se me hiso extraño que llegara antes de la hora acordada, ya que no es muy puntual, y lo más extraño es que ella no entro puesto que tenía una copia de la llave del departamento, pensé que se le habían olvidado ya que era un poco despistada, así que tan pronto como pude, fui abrir la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa no era mi princesa…

-hola Darién.

-que haces aquí

-pues, todos en la casa estaban ocupados y Beryl se fue con ese chico, yaten creo que se llama. Mm ¿puedo pasar?

-si Neherenia pasa, discúlpame, solo que no te esperaba. Haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara, y rogaba a todos los dioses porque su princesa no llegara si no ahora si lo degollaba o castraba peor aun.

-valla creo que estas ocupado?

-si serena ya no tarda en llegar, ¿pero dime en que puedo ayudarte?

-Darién, solo quiero que me digas ¿si ya me olvidaste?

-Neherenia, por favor creo que no es el momento; acercándose a ella sin darse cuenta de que había dejado la puerta entre abierta.

-por favor Darién, acercándose peligrosamente a él, dime que ya olvidaste nuestra historia, mis besos, mi cuerpo, como hacíamos el amor, ya olvidaste todo eso; lo decía llorando.

-eso paso hace ya mucho tiempo, y ahora yo tengo mi historia con una mujer maravillosa que amo como jamás creí amar; Neherenia traía puesto un abrigo negro largo que se empezó a desabrochar poco a poco.

-ya no te atraigo?

-eres una mujer muy hermosa; cuando le dijo eso, ella se quito el abrigo quedando en pura ropa interior- Neherenia por favor, será mejor que te vayas! Le dijo alejándose de ella, pero ella lo tomo del brazo, y lo jalo lo abrazo por el cuello y lo empezó a besar con vehemencia y él le respondió el beso, la empezó a pronto la realidad le cayó encima Se alejo de ella y le dio el abrigo. –Neherenia por favor retírate, entiende que yo amo a serena y jamás la traicionaría.

-perdóname Darién, en verdad la amas.

-más que a mi propia vida.

-adiós Darién. Se acerco a darle un beso en la boca pero el se alcanzó a voltear y se lo dio en la mejilla se termino de poner el abrigo y se fue, dejando a Darién muy consternado. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 4:30 así que se dio cuenta de que serena no iría…

Serena pov

Se me estaba haciendo tarde para mi cita con Darién así que me apresure a llegar al departamento claro que me iba a ser del rogar un poquito, jejejeje, llegue al edificio después de las cuatro así que creo que piensa que ya no iba a llegar, me subí al ascensor mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolso, me detuve en el piso y cuando iba abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba abierta, y lo que vi jamás me lo hubiese esperado, estaba él en la sala parado besando a Neherenia ella estaba desnuda y él le recorría con sus manos desde la espalda hasta sus glúteos con mucha pasión, ella le decía que lo amaba, y cuanto lo había extrañado, yo estaba completamente en shock no podía moverme ni siquiera decirles que me daban asco, las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas, sin decir nada me fui no sé como llegue al parque número diez.

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, me sentía muerta en vida, y el dolor en el pecho conforme pasaban los minutos se hacía más fuerte me dolía como nunca antes me había dolido, el dolor que sentía era abrumador, no podía pensar. La lluvia empezó a caer y yo estaba hincada a mitad del parque

-¿PORQUE?¿POR QUE TU? SI YO TE AMABA, POR QUE, que hice mal, sus gritos eran desgarradores, ¿porque tú?, ¿porque me traicionaste? ¿Por qué? La imagen de Darién y Neherenia le desgarraban el alma.

Fin del pov

De pronto una silueta se iba acercando con un paraguas, la miro de lejos y se acerco corriendo al verla tirada en el piso, empapada por la lluvia, parecía en shock.

-bombón, ¿Qué te paso?, serena ¿contéstame por favor, que es lo que te pasa? Le levanto el rostro pero ella parecía que estaba ida, así que tiro el paraguas y la cargo. No sabía qué hacer, le dolía ver a su ex novia de esa manera, sabía que algo le había pasado, pero no sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar –te llevare a tu casa mi dulce bombón.

-Seiya, no me lleves a casa por lo que más quieras se lo dijo llorando, llévame con Rei al templo

Fue lo único que pudo decir, la llevo hacia su auto en el camino se quedo dormida, llegaron al templo allí estaba Rei en el salón de principal resguardándose de la lluvia que cada vez se hacía muy fuerte cuando vio un auto que se estacionaba cerca, le sorprendió que Seiya llevara a serena en brazos así que salió a encontrarlos, estaba realmente preocupada.

-¿Qué le paso? estaba asustada

-no lo sé Rei, donde la puedo acostar?

-llevémosla a mi cuarto. La llevaron a la recamara de Rei donde Seiya la recostó, ella seguía dormida o eso quería que pensaran!

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué esta así? Seiya contéstame por lo que más quieras

-no lo sé, yo no sé nada, créeme por favor.

-entonces ¿cómo es que estabas con ella?

-yo Salí al parque a caminar y la encontré tirada a medio parque estaba llorando y en shock, no me sintió llegar, algo le paso Rei, algo muy malo.

-serena….

-le dije que la llevaría a su casa pero me dijo que la trajera aquí, fue todo lo que me dijo.

Mientras en el departamento Darién estaba preocupado por serena le había marcado al celular en más de 20 ocasiones y ella no le había contestado, y la ultima vez lo había mandado a buzón, la lluvia se había convertido en tormenta, y el sentía una opresión en el pecho, presentía que algo le había pasado a su princesa, así que tomo su chamarra y fue a buscarla, llego a su casa pero no había nadie, entonces se dirigió al crown.

-Darién hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-que gracioso.

-que humor

-mejor dime si has visto a serena?

-estuvo en la tarde aquí con las chicas pero se fue, según lita iba a verte a tu departamento

-ella nunca llego.

- qué raro hermano.

-voy a seguir buscándola.

-yo voy hablar con lita haber si sabe algo.

-gracias hermano, yo voy a ir al templo donde Rei.

- te marco cuando hable con lita, haber si mina o Emi saben algo.

Se dirigió al templo haber si sabía algo, cuando llego vio a Seiya allí solo le hiso una mueca, Rei estaba en la recamara con serena. Para avisarle que Darién estaba allí ya que lo habían visto llegar así que fue a avisarle antes de que Darién llegara.

-serena, Darién acaba de llegar.

-por favor no le digas que estoy aquí.

-pero

-por favor Rei no le digas que estoy aquí.

-sere lo que haya pasado entre ustedes debe arreglarse.

-es que, apretó la cobija hasta que los nudillos se le hicieron blancos.

-sere no se qué es lo que paso entre ustedes, pero mírate como estas, no me gusta verte así. Aclara esta situación.

-dile que en un momento voy.

Darién pov

Fui al templo hicawa a buscar a serena, en el recibidor estaba Seiya, cuando me vio estaba como a la defensiva le pregunte por Rei y por serena pero no me contesto espere a que Rei llegara, se tardo un poco era como si algo malo estuviera pasando el ambiente estaba tornándose pesado, cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

-¿Darién que haces aquí?

-Rei estoy buscando a serena, no la encuentro por ningún lado, estoy desesperado, por favor dime que ella está aquí.

-pues si ella está aquí, pero ella no…

-¿bombón?

-Seiya, Rei ¿me pueden dejar sola con Darién?

-sere amor ¿Dónde estabas? Tratando de acercarse a ella, pero serena se alejo antes de que pudiera tocarla, el al ver la reacción de serena se sorprendió mucho, ya que ella siempre ea muy cariñosa con él. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues enojada conmigo por lo del fin de semana? Yo te juro que lo de Neherenia es pasado yo…..

-¿pasado? Con una sonrisa agria en su rostro, no quería demostrarle el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-si mi amor! Ya es pasado.

-pues a mí no me pareció que fuera parte de tu pasado, si no todo lo contrario.

-¿de qué me hablas?

-¿estás seguro de que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?.

Darién abrió sus ojos y palideció al escuchar a serena de una manera tan fría y distante con él, acaso se abra enterado de lo que paso con Neherenia, pensaba, no, no se pudo haber enterado, yo no le he dicho a nadie.

-no, no sé de qué me hablas!

-con una media sonrisa triste le dio la espalda, pensé que eras distinto, te ame sin medidas, me entregue a ti sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, eras mi todo, mi vida, y no fue suficiente para ti me destruiste Darién, para eso me enamoraste, para destruirme y para desgarrarme el corazón.

-serena yo te juro que

-¿qué me vas a jurar? Que no has tenido nada que ver con Neherenia? Porque no me puedes negar que tu y ella estuvieron juntos en la tarde, ¿para eso me citaste? ¿Para decirme que estas con ella?

-serena no es lo que tú crees, por favor deja que te explique, ella llego y

-jajaja ella llego ¿y? se te desvistió, jajaja no me hagas reír, te vi besarla con pasión, con necesidad, a si que no me digas que no es lo que creo por que se que lo que vi fue real.

-no serena lo que viste; ya desesperado se jalaba el cabello hacia atrás y desesperado empezó a explicarle- ella se desvistió, y me beso yo la aleje de mi y la corrí,¿ no viste eso?, por favor serena créeme, hincándose ante ella y abrasándola por la cintura, con la voz entre cortada y con unas lagrimas traicioneras que se habían revelado, yo te amo serena, te amo desde el momento que te vi, te ame, por lo que más quieras no me dejes.

-mírame a los ojos ¿dime la verdad?

-lo que tú me pidas mi amor, llorando.

-¿dime que no la deseaste? ¿Dime que no querías estar con ella? Pero mírame a los ojos

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no paraban de brotar, se levanto y la abrazo- perdóname amor, por favor perdóname, soy un idiota, soy la peor escoria del mundo, pero perdóname serena.

Serena se separo de él y lo miro incrédula sus ojos lo miraban con decepción.

-vete.

-pero…. Mirándola con tristeza.

-solo vete no quiero verte, no ahora.

Entendió que la había desilusionado, se fue dejándola sola en medio de la sala corrió hasta su auto y se marcho, llego a su departamento, tomo una copa de vino y la aventó estrellándola en la pared, soy un idiota, se tiro llorando, yo la lastime, soy una basura, tomo la botella de vino y se la tomo hasta emborracharse y perder el sentido.

Pov serena

Me quede en medio de la sala del templo, cuando lo vi partir mi corazón termino desgarrado, él deseaba a Neherenia o a un la amaba ese beso era de necesidad jamás me había besado así a pesar de hacer el amor, jamás me había besado con la pasión con la que la había besado, me di cuenta de mi realidad, y el dolor en mi pecho crecía jamás había sentido tanto dolor lo había perdido, había perdido al amor de mi vida o ¿tendría una oportunidad de luchar por él?

Chicas espero les haya gustado este capi, lo escribí estaba muy nostálgica, espero haber plasmado bien el dolor de sere y Darién y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a las chicas (os) que leen este fic y las que me dejan rw , dejen muchos y les traigo el siguiente capítulo más rápido.

Gracias a:

gigi chiba,

sailor mercuri o neptune

Dayanna,

Paolac78

moon86

carmenn

Muchas gracias chicas ya saben que se vale darme ideas ….

Atte. mony

Besos

**mony**


	10. embarazo

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

**EMBARAZO**

Pov Darién

Hace una semana que mi princesa no quiere saber de mí, le he llamado por teléfono, le he mandado mensajes, pero no me contesta el teléfono y menos los mensajes, estoy desesperado, así que el viernes decidí ir a la escuela para verla allí estaba ella platicando con lita a pesar de que se estaban riendo sus ojos no brillaban con alegría cuando al fin me decidí acercarme, se acerco ese chico Seiya su ex novio, ella lo miro no se qué le diría pero ella se fue con el así que me quede mirando como ese imbécil se la llevaba me estaba retorciendo de los celos tenía ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbécil, pero con qué derecho.

Hoy iba de camino a la cafetería de mi amigo para que me ayudara a reconquistar a mi princesa, definitivamente chiva eres patético, pero estaba decidido a reconquistar a mi princesa como dé lugar, pero todo me salió mal ¡antes de llegar al lugar!

RECUERDO

Caminaba por el parque número diez muy pensativo cuando alguien me habla

-Darién, dar….. es—pe—ra su respiración era agitada por tanto correr, puso sus manos en sus rodillas hasta que la respiración se empezó a controlar.

-hola, pero que haces aquí; trate de ser educado, pero me salió muy forzado el saludo

-fui a buscarte a tu casa, quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de la otra noche, no sabes cuan avergonzada estoy.

-no te preocupes Neherenia, ya paso, y espero que entiendas que entre nosotros solo puede haber amistad y nada más, espero que te quede claro; le dijo de una manera muy cortante.

-lo sé y para festejar nuestra amistad, ¿te invito a tomar un café? ¿Negro? ¿Cómo te gusta?

-mmm no lo sé, mira Neherenia es que yo….

-anda solo un café, ¿qué puede pasar eh?

-está bien de todas formas iba a ver a Drew.

Así que Darién abrió la puerta caballerosamente dándole la pasada a Neherenia y el entro después de ella se sentaron en una mesa algo retirada.

-gracias por aceptarme la invitación dar; tomándole la mano, la cual Darién no retiro.

-de que quieres hablar.

-dar sabes que estoy muy avergonzada por lo que paso la otra noche, yo no estaba en mis cabales, sabes, yo jamás he dejado de amarte, siempre pensé que volverías por mí, que lo nuestro a pesar del tiempo seguía intacto, dar perdóname por amarte tanto; cuando unas lagrimas se escaparon.

-Neherenia yo; acercándose a ella para reconfortarla

No se fijaron que detrás de ellos una rubia los miraba muerta de celos se levanto precipitadamente dejando a sus amigas con la palabra en la boca, miro a Darién y a su acompañante, y lo miro con ojos asesinos, el al verla se levanto, pero no la alcanzo, mientras dejaba a Neherenia como tonta plantada en la mesa y muy enojada.

-serena espera por favor; pero la rubia corrió tan rápido que no la pudo alcanzar, así que se fue al parque y se sentó en una banca enfrente del lago.

-hay serena como puedo decirte lo que siento si cada que trato de acercarme a ti pasa algo malo, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás.

-POR QUE TODO ME SALE MAL AAAAAAAAAAAH

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Así que por más que la busque para explicarle las cosas jamás la encontré, no entiendo porque no podemos ser felices, pensé que con la llegada de mi familia podríamos formalizar y casarnos en cuanto ella terminara la preparatoria, pero creo que nuestro destino no es estar juntos.

Fin del pov Darién

Pov serena

Toda la semana Darién me ha estado llamando a mi celular, y mandándome mensajitos, pero no me ha buscado en persona, quiero ver que es capaz de hacer por mí para que vuelva yo con el pero no me ha buscado.

El viernes me sentía muy mal tenia tanto sueño que me quede dormida en la última hora que era la de matemáticas así que la maestra estaba tan enojada que me dejo una tarea extra para subir mis puntos.

-serena; le hablo lita que la había esperado para irse juntas

-lita, que bueno que me esperaste

-hay amiga como no te iba a esperar, que no viste la cara de la maestra Mónica y ¿Qué te dijo?

-tengo que hacer una tarea extra para subir mis puntos.

-¿queeeeeee? Mientras iban saliendo de la escuela.

-sí, quiere que haga una tarea especial

-¿y eso?

-pues es mi castigo por quedarme dormida en su clase cuando explicaba la formula cuadrada de bla,bla,bla.

-jajajaja hay amiga ahora si en que lio te metiste

-ya lo sé, ahora tengo que hacer doble tarea.

-mira haya viene mina quiere cantar con los chicos en la graduación.

-si amiga pero ya sabes que ellos son un grupo y no creo que le guste mucho la idea

-pues

-jajajajajajajaja jajajajajaja esto va a ser muy divertido

Caminamos a la salida donde Seiya se me acerco y aproveché para darle las gracias por lo de la otra noche.

Hoy muy temprano me reuní con las chicas en el crown para platicarles lo del castigo y para hablar de mi Darién ya que estaba pensando en un plan de reconciliación y quería que ellas me ayudaran así que llegamos muy contentas.

-chicas que milagro que vienen a visitarme

-hola Drew, todas al mismo tiempo

-lo de siempre

-siiiiiiiiiiiii al unisonó

Lita se acerco a Drew y se dieron tremendo beso

-cof, cof, cof, jajajajaja ya chicos discúlpenme sigan con sus demostraciones de amor dijo Rei

Estábamos a la mitad de la charla cuando lo vi entrar, pero no venia solo, venia con esa, al parecer se salió con la suya porque tomo de la mano a Darién y el se le acerco, creo que ya no hay nada más que hacer, me levante de la mesa no soporte verlos juntos, así que decidí irme a mi casa.

Escuche como me hablaba, pero no quería ver hacia atrás no quería ser mas humillada de lo que ya estaba, antes de llegar a la casa decidí ir a la farmacia no quería seguir con la duda así que compre un test de embarazo, y me fui a mi casa rogándole a dios que solo fuera un retraso, fui al baño leí las instrucciones 1 rayita negativo, 2 positivo y luego que 3 ¨gemelos¨ mirando al cielo esperando un milagro, muy decidida la hice, fueron los tres minutos más largos de toda mi vida allí estaban 2 rayitas, ahora que iba a ser sola, con un bebe.

Me recargue en la pared, hasta que mis piernas perdieron la fuerza y caí al suelo, todavía no salía de mi sorpresa, mientras vinieron muchas preguntas a mi mente ¿Cómo lo van a tomar mis padres? ¿Se lo diré a Darién?

Tome mi celular y marque a las únicas personas que me podrían ayudar

-hola…

-michiru habla serena ¿Haruca se encuentra?

-¿serena estas bien?

-si… es solo que yo…

-ella no se encuentra pero dime ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-si no te preocupes, solo dile que le hable si

-si está bien, ¡serena!

-¿sí?

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

-¡gracias mich! Te quiero cuídate.

Me levante de donde estaba y metí el test de embarazo en mi salita de noche mañana hablaría con las chicas, por ahora no pensaría en esto, solo sabía que tendría que hacerme responsable de mis actos y mi bebe no sufriría por nada del mundo porque ahora él es mi prioridad.

Fin del pov serena

A la mañana siguiente un día muy hermoso y soleado tocaron a la puerta de la familia Tsukino

-buenos días señora

-buenos días señorita

-puedo hablar con usted, es algo de suma importancia, es sobre su hija serena

-claro, pero pase que mal educada discúlpeme; la paso a la sala- ¿le ofrezco algo de beber?

-no gracias, es algo rápido de lo que tengo que hablar con usted, pero de suma importancia

-¿es amiga de mi niña?

-no; con cara de pocos amigos

-con razón jamás le había visto

-discúlpeme señora Tsukino mi nombre es Neherenia Kinston soy la prometida de Darién Chiba

-¿perdón? No sabía que el joven chiba tuviera novia y menos que estuviera comprometido.

-Dar y yo estamos comprometidos desde hace un par de años, el vino hacer su residencia en el hospital central de Tokio, así que vine desde Londres especialmente para nuestra boda.

-y eso que tiene que ver con mi serena; mama ikuko ya estaba un poco enfadada por lo que había venido a decir esa mujer.

-pues que su hija a engatusado a MI NOVIO, se ha metido entre nosotros y vengo a suplicarle con todo mi ser que aleje a su hija de él, por favor, estoy embarazada, y usted como madre sabe que lo mejor para el bebe es que estén los dos padres junto a él.

Le dio un pañuelo desechable ya que Neherenia estaba llorando a mares según ella.

-no creo que mi hija sea capaz de hacer lo que usted me está diciendo.

-pues crealo, yo hable con ella para decirle que dejara a mi novio porque estoy embarazada pero ella se rio de mí, me dijo que si ella quería el jamás le daría el apellido a mi bebe.

-no, no puedo creer lo que usted me está diciendo, ella no escondería una relación de nosotros, si ella anduviera con ese señor nosotros estaríamos enterados.

-pues porque no busca pruebas, me imagino que en su habitación debe de haber algo que demuestre que yo digo la verdad, si no ¿para que vendría yo hablar con usted? Créame señora estoy desesperada.

-le pido que se retire de mi casa, levantándose del sillón en donde estaba camino hacia la puerta - mi hija no es capaz de tanta crueldad hacia alguien, yo la conozco a la perfección y mi hija es un alma pura, no el demonio que usted me está describiendo.

Neherenia se levanto del sillón humillada porque la mamá de la tonta esa no le había creído nada, pero no, que ni pensara esa que esta era su última carta ella era más astuta y jamás dejaría a Darién porque él le pertenecía,-solo investigue señora yo no tendría porque mentirle.

Así se fue dejando a una ikuko muy sorprendida, ella no quería dudar de su hija, pero no soporto mas la duda y se fue hacia la habitación de serena empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que le demostrara la culpabilidad de su hija y así la encontró, tomo lo que había encontrado y se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marco un numero que ya se sabía a la perfección.

-¡kengi! Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo necesito que vengas a la casa lo más pronto posible.

Mientras en la escuela estaba serena junto a sus amigas siendo reconfortada.

-vamos amiga sabes que nosotros te vamos a apoyar en todo; le dijo Emi

-si amiga, lo bueno de todo es que VAMOS A SER TIAS

-mina, cállate

-hay Rei no me regañes.

-ya chicas a hora lo que necesita serena es el apoyo moral que le damos así que no empiecen; dijo lita muy molesta.

-amiga ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a tus papas? Pregunto Rei.

-no lo sé, saben lo que me pueden hacer, ellos sabían de Darién pero no sabían que éramos novios y mucho menos que fuera tan formal

-será mejor que me valla tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que pensar, también tengo que hablar con Darién, porque él es el padre y no se lo puedo negar.

-arriba esos ánimos amiga, acuérdate que después de la tormenta sale el sol.

-Gracias Emi. Cuídense chicas las quiero.

Llego a su casa respiro profundamente para ocultar su tristeza, abrió la puerta y miro a ¿su papá? ¿Qué hacia tan temprano en la casa?

-buenas tardes, se acerco poco a poco a ellos; se sentía nerviosa y a la vez asustada y no sabía porque, camino de largo hacia las escaleras, algo estaba pasando y no quería saberlo, decidió irse a su habitación pero kengi la detuvo.

-serena

-si papá

-tenemos que hablar contigo, ven a la cocina

Entro a la cocina y miro a su madre llorando estaba realmente alarmada, pero estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a temblar.

-siéntate; se acomodo en una silla -¿me puedes decir que es esto? Kengi puso en la mesa el test de embarazo que se había hecho una noche antes, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y en un susurro contesto

-un test de embarazo.

-¿estás embarazada?

-sí; el llanto de su madre la saco del shock en el que estaba

- es del joven Chiba ¿cierto? Dijo una ikuko muy enojada

Serena realmente estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo sabia su madre de eso?

-CONTESTAME NIÑA ESTUPIDA; le dijo ikuko

- si es de Darién

-COMO PUDISTE DESHONRRAR ESTA FAMILIA; kengi la levanto de los brazos y la empezó a estrujar – JAMAS ME IMAJINE QUE MI HIJA FUERA NA CUALQUIERA, UNA ZORRA QUE SE VA CON EL PRIMER IMBECIL QUE LE HABLA BONITO.

- basta papá, me estas lastimando.

- MAS NOS HAS LASTIMADO TU METIENDOTE CON ESE TIPO QUE YA ESTABA COMPROMETIDO Y CON UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA, QUE PENSABAS QUE SE QUEDARIA CONTIGO. JAJAJA SI QUE ERES INGENUA. Ikuko realmente estaba enojada.

-mamita yo lo amo; kengi la cayo con una bofetada que la hizo caer al piso rompiéndole el labio; se empezó a sobar la mejilla y a limpiar la sangre que le corría del labio, jamás pensó que sus padres actuarían así, como pudo se levanto del piso.

- QUIERO QUE TE DESHAGAS DE ESE BASTARDO, ME ESCUCHASTE; kengi estaba irreconocible.

-no papá, eso jamás es mi bebe, mío y nadie me lo va a quitar, ni siquiera ustedes, me escucharon.

Kengi la volvió a bofetear la golpeo tan fuerte que hizo que serena se estampara en la pared - ¿es tu ultima decisión?

-sí; serena no paraba de llorar sabia de lo que eran capaz de hacer sus padres pero no pensó que llegaran a tanto.

-quiero que te vayas de la casa de ahora en adelante para nosotros estas muerta, si esa es tu decisión, no te queremos cerca de nosotros deshonrando mas a la familia con tu presencia.

Serena caminaba hacia la puerta resignada, su vida había dado un giro inesperado.

-espera, le dijo ikuko que no había dicho nada después de que kengi corriera a serena.

-dime mamá.

-llévate todas tus cosas no quiero nada tuyo en esta casa, vamos hacer como si jamás hubieras nacido.

-si lo sé, lo mismo hicieron con ella lo recuerdan, hicieron como si nunca la hubieran tenido, espero que no se arrepientan, mamá, yo se que cometí un error ¿pero ustedes? Es la segunda vez que lo hacen.

Subió a su recamara y empaco todas sus cosas entre sollozos, sabía que no se iba a dar por vencida, ella ere una mujer fuerte y ya estaba a días de graduarse saldría adelante por ella pero sobre todo por su bebe que ya lo amaba con todo su ser, y lo más importante para ella, después hablaría con Darién sobre ese asunto y si el no quería hacerse responsable ella podría ser madre y padre a la vez, no sería la primera ni la ultima en ser madre soltera

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Espero que si les haya gustado mucho si no déjenlo saber, muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su comentario, eso es lo que me motiva seguir escribiendo, uno o dos comentarios o más, me alienta a seguir con esta historia que ya está en lo más emocionante casi llegando a su fin, gracias también a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita y también como autor mil gracias por darme la confianza de leerme y todavía dejarme un rw, jajaja estoy sentimental.

Pero bueno, mejor díganme ¿quién cree que sea la chica que desterraron los Tsukino? Antes que a nuestra protagonista

Cha ka ta chan se los dejo a su imaginación, hagan sus apuestas, nos leemos pronto.

Y ya saben muchas, muchas gracias por leerme

Atte.

MONY


	11. haruka

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior enserio mil gracias, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

HARUKA

Ya habían pasado dos horas después de la discusión con sus padres, había empacado todas sus cosas, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero la verdad tenía tanto miedo de salir de su habitación y enfrentarse a sus padres, miro su reflejo nuevamente en el espejo, tenía un ojo morado, sus mejillas hinchadas, el labio inferior reventado, aparte de los moretones que empezaban a mostrarse en ambos brazos, jamás la habían lastimado tanto. Escucho a su padre vociferar desde la planta baja, sabía que tenía que irse, pero las piernas no le respondían, en eso tocaron la puerta de su habitación, miro temerosa como se iba abriendo poco a poco hasta que vio una figura pequeña acercarse a ella.

-sere, le dijo su pequeño hermano llorando, no te vayas por favor, no me dejes tu también.

-sabes que no me puedo quedar, pero te quiero mucho, en cuanto sepa donde me voy a quedar te voy a hablar para que me visites, jamás te voy a dejar solo; le dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-SAMUEL; los dos miraron asustados a su padre que entraba a la habitación de serena, su cara denotaba ira, y sabían que él era hombre de una sola palabra que no daba marcha atrás, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, NO TE DIJE QUE TENIAS PROHIBIDO HABLAR CON ESTA. Y TU A QUE HORA PIENSAS MARCHARTE, YA NO TE QUIERO EN ESTA CASA, al menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y te quieras deshacer de tu bastardo.

-no, no he cambiado de opinión ya estaba por marcharme; le dijo a kengi tomando sus maletas.

-yo te ayudo a bajarlas hermanita.

-NO, que ella las baje sola, de ahora en adelante así va a estar sola, que se vaya acostumbrando.

-pero…

-pero nada, retírate a tu habitación, en cuanto a ti tienes 5 minutos para largarte de esta casa, no te quiero más aquí, para mi tu eres peor que la peste.

-no te preocupes ya me voy; como pudo bajo sus tres maletas grandes y una de mano y antes de sacar la ultima maleta escucho a su madre que le hablaba.

-serena; su voz era tranquila, no denotaba ninguna emoción.

Volteo a ver a su madre, por un minuto pensó que había cambiado de opinión y aun que no se quedaría en esa casa, pensó que al menos contaría con ella, puesto que la necesitaba y más que nada necesitaba un abrazo del ser que le dio la vida eso la ayudaría salir de ese bache tan profundo en el que estaba entrando y le sería tan difícil salir sola, pero todo rayo de esperanza se derrumbo.

-entrégame las llaves de la casa, no te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida, yo que te defendí de esa mujer, jamás creí que lo que ella me decía era verdad, eres perversa y despreciable, yo diciendo que eras un alma pura, jajaja no eres más que una…

-no mamá, no te voy a permitir que me sigas insultando, perdón por haberles fallado, no sé qué mujer vino a decirte que cosa, pero yo me entregue por amor, amo a Darién con todo mi ser, y no me arrepiento de na…

-cállate; dándole una bofetada en su ya muy maltratada cara, serena se acaricio el rostro y se limpio la sangre que salía del labio inferior, puesto que se lo había vuelto a abrir con la bofetada de ikuko – eres una desvergonzada, cómo pudiste caer tan bajo dime ¿en qué te falle? ¿Por qué nos fallaste así? Le dijo a serena llorando.

-perdóname mamá, le dijo en un susurro; dándose la media vuelta para salir de su casa que en las últimas horas se había convertido en su infierno personal, ya no quería llorar solo salir corriendo de allí, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa que alguna vez fue su hogar y alejarse de sus padres que antes la protegían ahora la juzgaban y condenaban sin derecho a defenderse.

-no serena, ya no, para mi estas muerta y enterrada, no te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida, olvídate que alguna vez existimos cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Serena se trago las lágrimas no quería que la vieran llorar, de por si los vecinos la miraban de una manera que parecía que tenia muñecos pintados en la cara, pero no solo eran los golpes que le habían dado sus padres, saco sus lentes de sol que aun que ya estaba oscuro se lo puso para taparse un poco los moretones, los cuchicheos de los vecinos la hacían estremecerse en eso paso un taxi y lo paro, el chico metió las maletas a el auto.

- A donde la llevo señorita.

Sacando a serena de sus pensamientos- sabe donde se encuentra el templo hicawa.

-si.

-allí por favor. Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando serena llego al templo hicawa se sentó en una banca que estaba en la entrada del templo, la verdad no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, sus piernas ya le habían fallado estaban trabadas o pegadas al pavimento, no sabía porque pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado quería correr y desaparecer pero ya no podía moverse.

-¿quien anda allí? Dijo una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, que aparte llevaba una escoba para alejar a quien anduviera rondando el templo a esas horas de la madrugada.- ¿serena? Por dios ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-me corrieron de mi casa Rei, no tengo a donde ir ¿me puedo quedar contigo esta noche? Claro que si amiga, sabes que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras, mirando a serena a la cara, pero mira como te dejaron, me imagine que lo tomarían mal, pero esto rebasa los límites; serena solo hiso una mueca de dolor- vamos a curarte tu cara, así se fueron hacia la habitación de Rei, dejando atrás todo lo vivido esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente un día lluvioso venia llegando una chica de ojos dorados y cabello corto color miel con aspecto de un muy guapo joven llegaba al aeropuerto de Tokio siendo recibida por una chica de cabellos aguamarina.

- Haruka

- Hola michiru creí que no vendrías a recibirme.

- Jajaja cómo crees; de manera muy coqueta- si te he extrañado tanto; le dijo sonrojándose.

- Jajaja de veras.

- Mmm ya lo veras, ¿Cómo te fue en Sapporo?

- Muy bien, se cerró el trato, así que muy pronto hare un hermoso condominio, pero mejor dime, ¿hay alguna novedad?

- Si, ella te llamo.

- ¿Quién? mientras tomaba su maleta.

- Serena, ella se escuchaba mal.

- ¿Me llamo? Es extraño, jamás desobedecería a kengi.

- No lo sé Haruka algo malo le ha de estar pasando su voz denotaba preocupación.

Mientras a Haruka se le venían los recuerdos a la mente.

**Flash back**

Una chica de cabellos rubios color miel corría en la hora de gimnasia tratando de ganarle al viento, no quería pensar en los problemas que tenía con sus padres, ya que cada día se llevaban peor cuando alzó la mirada y la vio una chica hermosa de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules como el mar, tan perfecta y su voz era el canto de una sirena, se detuvo ante su llamado.

- Disculpa, Tu eres Tenoh Haruka.

- Dime preciosa, en que te puedo ayudar.

- ¿Entonces si eres?

Se sonrojo la rubia ya que jamás había sido capaz de hablarle a una chica de esa manera, tenía miedo de haberla ofendido, pero la risa melodiosa de la hermosa chica que tenía enfrente la hizo olvidarse de todos sus miedos.

- Pues sí, si soy ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Me dijeron que eres muy buena tocando el piano.

- pues sí, pero como te puedo ayudar si eres una desconocida, sabes mis padres siempre me han dicho que no hable con extraños; pero qué diablos me pasa, estoy coqueteando con una niña, una niña como yo, pensó.

- Jajaja tienes razón he sido muy descortés espero que me disculpes, mi nombre es Michiru Kaio, y vengo para ser tu compañera en música.

**Fin del flash back**

-por qué no vamos a casa a dejar las cosas y a desayunar sabes no desayune nada en el avión y muero de hambre.

-jajaja tu siempre tan glotona; tomándole la mano a su compañera.

Llegaron a su casa mientras michiru le preparaba el desayuno Haruka se daba un baño, pero los recuerdos le galopaban en su mente.

**Flash back**

Haruka y michiru habían pasado tardes enteras ensayando el dueto que habían formado ella en el piano y michiru tocaba el violín, ella miraba a su sirena, como le había nombrado, con devoción, sabía que el cariño que le tenía era más que un compañerismo, o una amistad, le sabia que le amaba, pero como podría amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, que dirían sus padres, sabía que ellos la juzgarían, y no quería perder a su familia por nada ni por nadie, pero un día michiru tomo la iniciativa cuando había acabado el ensayo y Haruka estaba por retirarse.

-Haruka, podemos hablar; acercándose a ella, tomándola de la mano cosa que a Haruka la tomo desprevenida, y abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, su sirena jamás había dado signos de que tuviera las mismas preferencias sexuales que ella, jamás pensó que le hablara como una chica se le declara a su amor platónico, y eso la ponía en jaque.

-sí, le dijo cortante. De que quieres hablar.

- no te hagas tonta Haruka, sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablar contigo.

-créeme que no.

-sabes que te amo, que estoy enamorada de tu, así como tú de mi.

-pero yo…

-dime que estoy equivocada; acercándose a ella peligrosamente, dándole un beso lleno de amor que sus temores se fueron, y solo existían ellas dos.

**Fin del flash back**

-Estas muy pensativa Haruka.

-sabes no estoy tranquila, quiero hablar con serena, pero su celular lo tiene apagado y sabes que no puedo…

-shhhhh, le dijo poniéndole los dedos en sus labios, no recuerdes cosas malas, yo sé donde la puedes encontrar.

-¡enserio!

-sí, ella va al crown después de salir de la escuela así que si no me equivoco, debe de estar allí.

-voy a buscarla; tomo las llaves de su deportivo amarillo

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, la verdad, quiero hablar con ella, quiero saber si ella está bien; dándole un tierno beso a su pareja en los labios, se fue rumbo a la cafetería.

Mientras 5 chicas se dirigían hacia el crown, una de ellas iba muy triste, y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar iban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol tan grandes, que cubrían su ojo morado y sus golpes, maquillados, que aun que si le ponías atención se notaban, así que opto por llevar el cabello suelto y todo el día mantuvo la cabeza agachada para que no la vieran.

-chicas no quiero ir al crown no quiero que nadie me vea así, además Darién debe estar allí y no quiero verlo, lo dijo en un susurro que lita alcanzo a escuchar.

-si él está allí no dejare que se te acerque, pero no quiero que estés triste le va a ser daño a mi sobrino.

-tiene razón lita serenita, nosotras no vamos a dejar que nadie más te haga daño ni a ti ni a mi SOBRINA mirando a lita con el seño fruncido.

-además tarde o temprano el se tiene que enterar amiga.

-tiene razón Rei serena el tiene que saber lo del bebe, le dijo Emi.

- si lo sé, pero por ahora no quiero que nadie más lo sepa por favor.

-está bien amiga pero tienes que comer algo, me imagino que desde ayer no has probado bocado, verdad. Le dijo lita.

-eso le va hacer daño a rini.

-¿Quién es rini? Pregunto serena

-pues nuestra sobrinita, así se va a llamar, por que se va a parecer a la mama, así que se va a llamar igual que tu, le dijo Emi.

- pues va a ser niño y como serena es tan romántica sere le va a poner Darién, dijo Rei enojada.

-pues que se hagan las apuestas Emi y mina dicen que va a ser niña, y Rei y yo que va a ser niño.

Entraron al crown y ordenaron lo de siempre cuando sonó la puerta y entro Darién con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, el iba decidido a conquistar de nuevo a su princesa, y allí la vio hermosa como siempre ¿con unos gigantescos lentes de sol? Dentro del local, bueno, pero el que sabía de moda se acerco poco a poco a ella, y la miro más de cerca, estaba maquillada demasiado maquillada para su gusto, pero que importaba él quería estar con ella y ese labial se lo quitaría con besos ardientes y le demostraría cuanto la amaba, y la había extrañado y sobre todo en las noches de los fines de semana.

Miro a su mejor amigo, que le hacía señas de suerte mientras lita le hacía señas de que se fuera miro a ambos y mejor se decidió a seguir sus instintos se acerco a ella y le hablo:

-serena podemos hablar

Ella lo miro sorprendida, no quería que la viera así en ese estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba miro a sus amigas que se retiraban para dejarlos hablar solos, traidoras dijo por lo bajo.

El la miro y se sorprendió, por fin se dio cuenta lo que ella escondía debajo del maquillaje; ella se levanto y quiso caminar hacia la puerta, pero él la tomo la mano con delicadeza, miro su mueca de dolor, se acerco a ella y le quito los lentes, estaba aterrorizado con lo que había visto acaricio su rostro con sumo cuidado de no lastimar mas su ya muy lastimado rostro y le seco una lagrima traicionera ¿Quién te hizo esto, princesa? Su voz estaba entrecortada, no entendía que persona tan perversa había sido capaz de lastimar a un ángel como ella, a su ángel, ella solo agacho su mirada, quería tirarse entre sus brazos y sentirse protegida, quería olvidar todo y no pensar en nada mas, más que en ellos y el bebe que venía en camino, pero tantas cosas y nada a la vez la detenían pero mas era el miedo de ser lastimada, el se acerco a ella y trazo un camino de besos en su rostro golpeado, quería mitigar su dolor, se sentía tan culpable de no haberla defendido de aquel que la había lastimado.

-coincido en que tenemos que hablar, pero ahora no por favor.

Le dio las rosas que tenía en la mano, ella las olio y las abrazo,- te amo serena, se escucho la puerta y un muy asombrado Andrew hablo

-Haruka, pronto todas las chicas voltearon a verla, sorprendidas por qué hacía años que no la miraban, pronto serena corrió a su encuentro dejando a Darién plantado en medio del local, una media sonrisa salió de sus labios y quiso ir hacia serena pero Rei lo detuvo y le dijo que no con la cabeza.

-ahora no es el momento, nosotras te explicaremos que es lo que está pasando. Darién entendió pero una punzada de celos de ver como ese chico que a su parecer era muy apuesto abrazaba a su mujer era la peor pesadilla en el mundo, pero las palabras de ese tipo lo hicieron reaccionar.

Después de romper el abrazo Haruka miro a su hermana su cara iba tornándose en felicidad de volverla a ver tan grande y hermosa, a una de preocupación al sentir a su hermana temblar en sus brazos y escuchar sus sollozos a unos de ira al ver su rostro.

-gatita ¿Qué te paso?

-sácame de aquí Haruka

Pronto Haruka tomo las cosas de serena, mientras ella tomaba sus rosas y se despidió de su Darién con una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa, mientras él se quedo viendo como ese mentado Haruka la subía a un deportivo amarillo y se la llevaba lejos de él, volteo a ver a las chicas que todas se miraban, unas a las otras, esperando a quien se decidía hablar primero.

Mientras en una residencia a las afueras de Tokio llegaban las dos rubias, mientras entraban al salón Haruka estaba molesta e impaciente, porque su hermana menor no le quiso decir nada en el camino. Caminaron hacia el salón principal, donde michiru tocaba una melodía con su violín y serena quedo fascinada, en esa casa irradiaba paz, pronto se le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

**Flash back**

Una niña de diez años iba entrando a la recamara de su hermana mayor de unos 15 años ella contemplaba a su amiga como si fuera un hermoso ángel tocando el violín, parecía que la melodía iba dedicada a su hermana, su hermana la veía con devoción, no sabía porque pero a ella le encantaba estar con ellas. En eso michiru toca la última pieza de la melodía y hace que se le erice la piel a serena.

-wooooooooooow michiru, eres genial.

-te gusto la melodía.

-me encanto, sabes haru me está enseñando a tocar unas notas de piano, algún día voy a tocar una melodía con ustedes.

-ya verás que si hermanita, si le pones empeño a tus clases, algún día tocaras con nosotros.

-enserio, yo quiero ser como tu haru.

-te quiero gatita.

-ya también te quiero haru, le dijo a su hermana abrazándola.

**Fin del flash back**

La melodía dejo de sonar, cuando michiru miro a serena, asustada se acerco a ella.

-¿Pero que te paso pequeña? Deja voy por uso desinflamantes y para curarte el labio, salió michiru del lugar dejando a serena y a Haruka solas.

-ahora si me vas a decir que fue lo que paso, le dijo Haruka en un tono molesto, ¿te peleaste con alguien? Le dijo sonriendo, pensando que su hermanita se había convertido en una busca pleitos.

-no

-entonces, le dijo consternada.

-estoy embarazada, le dijo en un susurro.

Haruka se acerco a ella y le levanto el mentón-dime ¿papá te hizo esto?

-si le dijo en un susurro casi audible, serena empezó a llorar, me corrieron de la casa, dijeron que para ellos estaba muerta.

-no estás sola, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo en cuanto a kengi, está cometiendo un gran error, y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error.

-gracias haru, te quiero mucho, le dijo serena llorando.

-yo también te quiero mucho mi gatita, no sabes cuanta falta me han hecho.

-perdóname Haruka por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo, le dijo abrazándola.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, eras muy pequeña cuando paso aquello, serena

-si, dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-con Rei

-de ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotras, y con respecto a tu embarazo, quiero que me digas quien es el padre del niño, porque voy hacer que te responda, por las buenas o por las malas.

Mientras en el crown las chicas le explicaban a Darién la discusión con el padre de serena ocultándole el embarazo, aun que el sabia que algo le ocultaban, y él lo descubriría.

Aquí les dejo un poco sobre Haruka y michiru y ya les tenía en este capítulo la discusión entre Haruka y kengi pero era muy largo el capitulo espero que les halla gustado, y enserio sus comentarios me hacen super feliz, mil gracias.

atte.

mony


	12. reconciliasion

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior enserio mil gracias, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**Reconciliación**

DARIEN POV

Le dio las rosas que tenía en la mano, ella las olio y las abrazo,- te amo serena, se escucho la puerta y un muy asombrado Andrew hablo

-Haruka, pronto todas las chicas voltearon a verla, sorprendidas por qué hacía años que no la miraban, pronto serena corrió a su encuentro dejando a Darién plantado en medio del local, una media sonrisa salió de sus labios y quiso ir hacia serena pero Rei lo detuvo y le dijo que no con la cabeza.

-ahora no es el momento, nosotras te explicaremos que es lo que está pasando. Darién entendió pero una punzada de celos de ver como ese chico que a su parecer era muy apuesto abrazaba a su mujer era la peor pesadilla en el mundo, las miro salir del local, serena lo miro y vio en sus ojos una tristeza infinita, pero también esperanza. Así ese chico de cabello color miel y cabello dorado, se llevaba a su princesa.

-por qué mejor nos sentamos tenemos mucho que explicar; dijo lita mirando a Darién, creo que es hora de que el sepa toda la verdad.

-creo que sí, pero primero comemos porque tengo muuuucha hambre dijo mina con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-hay mina tu solo piensas en comida, dijo Emi con una gota en la cabeza.

-pues la verdad este; dijo Rei sobándose la cabeza,- yo también tengo hambre, con todo lo que está pasando no he almorzado nada.

-mejor mientras ordenan, me van contando lo que le paso a serena, dijo Darién ya mas enfadado.

-sí pero yo me quedo a escuchar el chisme deja le doy la orden a mago es mi ayudante en la cocina así que no empiecen sin mí, dijo Andrew.

Las chicas le empezaron a contar a Darién todo menos el embarazo de serena, cuando empezaron el tema sobre Haruka Drew los interrumpió.

-y sobre ese tipo, el mentado Haruka, ¿Quién es él, porque se llevo a mi princesa? Lo dijo en tono de berrinche.

-eso te lo contesto yo, ¿te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en primer grado?

-¿qué tiene que ver eso, Drew?

-¿te acuerdas o no?

-sí, ¿y eso qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de la niña a la que le decíamos, cara de niño?

-como no la voy a recordar me rompió la cara y de allí nos hicimos grandes amigos, nos decían los tres mosqueteros.

-¿te acuerdas de nombre?

-mm ¿ania?

-Haruka Tsukino, nuestra amiga de la infancia se llama Haruka Tsukino, es hermana mayor de serena y sami.

-¡pero serena nunca me hablo de ella!

-eso te lo digo yo dijo Rei, lo que pasa es que cuando Haruka le dijo a los señores Tsukino que estaba enamorada de una chica, sus papas la corrieron de la casa y la dieron por muerta ante todo el mundo, y a serena la obligaron a guardar el secreto, le dijeron que ella había tenido un accidente fatal.

-si hasta inventaron un funeral y toda la cosa, para serena y sami fue muy duro; dijo lita.

-pues es que serena amaba a su hermana era su ejemplo a seguir; dijo Emi.

-sip hasta que nos encontramos con ella en un viaje lo recuerdan chicas; dijo mina.

Flash back

-chicas, ¿qué creen? Dijo mina muy animada.

-que te pasa pareces una loca esquizofrénica, le dijo Rei muy enojada.

-dejen que hable chicas. Dijo Emi

-pues los chicos de tercero están organizando un viaje de fin de semana a Sapporo y edi nos invitooooooo estoooooooy feeeeeeeeliiiiiz.

-¿edi? ¿el chico más popular de la escuela nos invito? Dijo serena que estaba muy pensativa.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿pueden creerlo? Dijo mina muy emocionada.

-pues a mí me parece un viaje muy arriesgado.

- a mi me parece una buena idea, así festejamos a serena sus dulces 15 años. Dijo Rei.

-sí, ya que tus papas no te van a festejar, hay que irnos de vacaciones este fin de semana. Dijo lita.

- ya ven que desde el accidente de haru mis papas están mal, no sé qué les pasa ahora están, mas posesivos que de costumbre.

-si es así yo falsifico las papeletas para que parezca un viaje escolar, dijo Emi algo sonrojada, ya que era la primera vez que hacia algo malo.

-entonces este fin de semana nos vamos a Sapporo, dijo mina muy contenta.

El viernes saliendo de la escuela las cinco chicas partieron a su viaje prohibido con los chicos de tercer año, ya estaban hospedadas en el hotel y listas para irse a un antro se miraban guapísimas y muy sexis (imagínenselas como quieran, la verdad me da flojera estar describiendo vestuario, jijiji) así que estaban en la mesa de edi que no dejaba de ver a mina que ya estaba un poco pasada de copas, entonces las chicas decidieron regresarse al hotel pero edi les dijo que él la acompañaría, ya que no quería que le pasara nada, según él pero tenía un plan entre manos.

-gracias por acompañarnos, la verdad es que eres todo un caballero, le dijo serena con aire angelical.

-es un placer y cuál es la habitación de mina, si se puede saber, lo dijo molesto ya que no estaba en sus planes que serena los acompañara.

Mientras caminaban por el lobi del hotel serena miro a una pareja muy singular, una chica de cabellos color miel y ojos dorados y una peliazul caminaban tomadas de la mano, cuando serena sintió que el piso se le movía.

- ¿No me digas que también tu?

- No, yo estoy bien, te puedes acompañar a mina a la habitación por favor.

- Claro que si nena.

Las chicas miraron a serena asustadas, mientras serena se les acercaba poco a poco, tenía miedo de que fuera una visión, pero era un verdadero milagro ver a su hermana en ese lugar viva.

Fin del recuerdo

-pues si así es como sere se reencontró con su hermana. Dijo mina

-y si ella no dijo nada sobre haru, es porque ella se lo pidió, dijo que si para sus padres estaba muerta, muerta estaría para ellos; dijo rey muy triste recargando la cara en su mano, mientras sorbía un poco de su malteada de chocolate.

-y no nos van a platicar de que hablaron, que se dijeron, nada, solo así y ya fin de la historia; dijo Drew en un ataque de histeria.

-hay amor como eres curioso, le dijo lita dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-pues muy interesante y todo, pero aun no me han dicho por qué serena estaba golpeada, llevamos aquí más de dos horas y solo le dan la vuelta al asunto; dijo darien ya muy consternado.

-pues eso te lo tiene que decir serena; dijo Emi levantándose de la mesa, eso no nos corresponde a nosotras, tomo su bolso y camino hacia la salida, es muy tarde es hora de que me vaya a casa, ya estamos a unos días de la graduación y no quiero estar desvelada los últimos días, bye chicas nos vemos mañana.

-si tiene razón Emi ya es muy tarde será mejor que me vaya, dijo Rei cuídense chicos.

-Rei me voy contigo porque lita no creo que se vaya a ir a su casa, apuntando al par de enamorados que se estaban besándose y acariciándose, jajajaja esta noche cena pancho, jajajaja.

-hay mina bueno bye chicos hasta mañana dijo Rei.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a mi princesa?

-mmmm no lo sé, hace mucho que Haruka no nos visitaba así que le perdimos la pista. Dijo Andrew pensativo.

-pues sere solo le marcaba a su celular y ella la buscaba en la escuela, pero jamás le pedimos el numero, dijo lita

-creo que deberías esperar a que ella te llame o te busque, creo que te miro de una forma en que ya te perdono o algo así.

-¿tú crees Drew?

-sí, estoy seguro.

-más de lo que tú crees, dijo lita.

Darién iba llegando del hospital, se sentó en el sillón recordando lo que había pasado hace tres días con serena, no sabía cómo remediar la situación, ella había faltado a la escuela y buscarla en la casa de la hermana era imposible ya que nadie sabía donde vivía Haruka.

Fin del pov

Estaba sentada en el jardín de su nuevo hogar, ya habían pasado tres días de lo ocurrido con sus padres, sabía que tenía que hablar con Darién pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que su madre había dicho y que Neherenia estuviera embarazada le daba terror saber que Darién se hubiera metido con ella, le partiría el corazón.

-¿por qué tan pensativa gatita?

-no sé cómo decirle a Darién lo de mi embarazo, tengo miedo que me rechace.

-serena, no he ido hablar con el por qué tu me lo pediste, pero n o voy a esperar más tiempo, así que si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo y le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades.

-hay haru, mejor voy yo, no quiero que le rompas la cara.

-aunque lo dudes.

-te creo.

Sabía que las chicas estarían en donde Drew así que opto ir al crown para despejarse y tomar valor para ir a hacerle una visita a Darién, tenía miedo de que la fuera a rechazar, caminaba de una forma lenta pronto empezó a chispear iba saboreando cada gota cuando lo vio estaba en la acera de enfrente parecía pensativo le pareció tan hermoso, tan interesante, recordó como la había conquistado, y como se había enamorado de él, pronto levanto la mirada y vio sus ojos color zafiro, parecía que estaba levitando ya que no supo a qué hora llego frente a él.

-eres tan hermosa, le dijo acariciándole la cara, tenía miedo a que fuera una visión y se esfumara en ese instante- no sabes toda la falta que me has hecho mi princesa.

- tú también me has hecho mucha falta más de lo que te imaginas. Sintiendo las caricias que le daba su príncipe.

-perdóname, por favor sé que me comporte como un idiota, y he pagado muy caro mi error. Perdóname amor, perdóname.

-hace mucho que te perdone.

-te amo serena.

-yo también te amo mi amor.

Pronto Darién rompió la distancia y la abrazo con amor y demencia, quería demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto la amaba no tenía la menor duda y si alguna vez lo dudo fue porque era un imbécil pero ya no la dejaría nuevamente, la amaba y se lo demostraría y tenía una vida entera para eso.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando reacciono estaba en el departamento de Darién para ser más exactos estaban en la sala haciendo el amor como si no hubiera un mañana, no alcanzaron a llegar a la habitación y no importaba donde solo querían demostrarse cuanta falta se habían hecho, sus cuerpos se exigían y se reconocían, en ese momento eran no solo, hicieron el amor hasta más no poder Darién acurruco a serena en su pecho y empezó hacer figuras en su espalda desnuda con sus dedos, serena tenía sus ojos cerrados, no sabía cómo empezar la conversación pero para su fortuna Darién empezó la conversación.

-princesa ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, hace tres días exactamente?

- serena se mordió el labio antes de contestar, en un susurro dijo fue mi papá, el me corrió de la casa.

Darién la tomo de la barbilla quería que lo viera a los ojos

-mi ma.. ikuko encontró algo en mi habitación, y se enfadaron conmigo.

-serena por favor quiero la verdad.

-estoy embarazada

Darién abrió los ojos a más no poder, trago en seco y abrazo a serena lo más fuerte que pudo, serena se alejo de el, y lo miro a los ojos- no me vas a contestar, a no escuchar una respuesta se levanto del piso donde estaban, pero Darién la detuvo de la muñeca, ella lo miro sorprendida , y el tenia una sonrisa sincera la recostó junto a el, y le beso la frente – te amo y hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-yo creí que no ibas a querer a mi bebe, se que Neherenia también está embarazada y ese hijo es tuyo.

-¿qué estás diciendo? Arqueando una ceja, y sonriendo

Pues tal parece que eres muy feliz de saber que tienes a dos chicas embarazadas al mismo tiempo, lo dijo muy molesta, estaba a punto de llorar.

-jajajaja si Neherenia está embarazada yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, yo jamás he estado con ella.

-¿deberás?

-no sé de donde sacaste eso, pero yo jamás he estado con Neherenia, bueno no al menos desde que tu eres mi novia, jamás te he sido infiel. Créeme por favor

Serena arqueo una ceja y sonrío – claro que te creo te amo.

- y yo te amo más le dio un beso, Darién escuchaba atento a serena mientras ella le relataba sobre lo de sus padres él estaba muy enojado sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el enfrentaría a los padres de su princesa pero primero tendría que enfrentar algo mucho peor, le iría a pedir permiso a Haruka para que su princesa viviera con él hasta que se casaran en cuanto ella cumpliera su mayoría de edad, y su graduación y para eso ya faltaban muy pocos días solo esperaba que ese permiso se lo diera por las buenas ya que recordaba que la rubia era muy ruda y tenía una mano muy pesada, no quería tener la nariz quebrada el día de la boda, enfrentar a la rubia sí que le daban ñañaras, de pronto el sonido de un celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, pronto su princesa se levanto a buscar el celular que sonaba insistentemente, así que se levanto a ayudarla a buscarlo, entre las ropas que estaban regadas por todo el piso cuando al fin dio con él se lo paso a su rubio tormento

-es Haruka, le dijo asustada. –Bueno gatita, -¿Dónde demonios estas? –estoy en un café con Darién dijo entre serrando los ojos, -¿ya arreglaron todo? –ya –dile que lo espero aquí en media hora, si están en un café me imagino que ya no tardan en llegar ¿cierto?-si no te preocupes voy en camino, lo dijo recogiendo sus cosas, - no entendiste, quiero hablar con ese patán y tienen media hora para llegar colgando el teléfono.

-¿Qué te dijo? Le dijo dar muy pensativo.

-nos quiere allí en media hora.

-Darién le sonrío para infundirle confianza, entonces que esperamos, vamos a hablar con tu hermana para decirle que a partir de hoy tu vas a vivir conmigo.

-¿estás hablando enserio?

-si te dije que te quería a mi lado para siempre, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso apasionado.

-será mejor que nos vallamos porque solo nos quedan 20 minutos para llegar y Haruka no es muy paciente.

Mientras en otro lugar estaba una chica de rasgos muy elegantes tratando de calmar a su pareja que estaba de muy mal humor, tenía ganas de matar al infeliz que se había atrevido a en mancillar a su pequeña hermanita, ella tan pura e ingenua y ese rufián de seguro la había pervertido, -eso es lo que ese tipo es un pervertidor, mira como violar a mi pequeña hermanita.

-ya basta Haruka, ella está enamorada de ese chico, dale una oportunidad.

-pero es que…

-nada, espera a que lleguen

-ya son los treinta minutos que les di y aun no llegan

En eso se escucha la puerta de la casa, y a serena llegando

-Haruka ya estamos aquí

-buenas noches, dijo Darién que estaba tomando a serena de la mano.

-buenas noches, tú debes de ser Darién serena nos a platicado mucho de ti dijo michiru muy contenta.

-así que tu eres el que embarazo a mi gatita.

-Haruka ya basta dijo michiru, debes perdonarla es que a ella no le gustan, los chicos guapos, y menos los que le van a robar su más grande tesoro, le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, pero que mal educada soy siéntense les voy a traer una taza de café, pero me imagino que ya tomaron mucho café dijo reflexionando, dejando a el par de enamorados muy sonrojados tanto que Haruka no paso desapercibida por eso, michiru se fue dejando solos a la pareja con Haruka ahora sí, esperaban lo peor.

-¿y bueno? ¿Qué piensas sobre el embarazo de serena?

-pues que puedo pensar, estoy feliz por este acontecimiento.

-¿tienes otro compromiso? serena me dijo que había otra chica.

-no, la otra chica y yo no somos nada y no lo seremos, si ella está embarazada ese hijo no es mío y estoy dispuesto a probarlo con una muestra de ADN, si así lo deseas.

-+entonces estas muy seguro con respecto a eso.

-claro que estoy seguro

-¿y con respecto a serena?

-no tengo ni la menor duda sobre mi paternidad, amo a tu hermana, y si no estuve con ella cuando sus padres si así se les puede llamar a ellos, se enteraron era porque no lo sabía si no yo hubiera dado la cara, y aun así estoy dispuesto a hablar con kengi para que vea que serena no está sola.

-por supuesto que no está sola, para eso me tiene a mí.

-lo sé y sé que mi princesa es feliz aquí, pero creo que ella debería de estar a mi lado, quiero que se venga a vivir conmigo, y casarnos en cuanto ella cumpla su mayoría de edad.

-así que van a vivir juntos

-si gatita, le dijo serena acercándose a ella, quiero vivir con Darién tu sabes cuánto lo amo, además tu eres un alma libre y no es justo que por mí no puedas volar.

-sabes que a mí no me importa eso, le dijo tomándole las manos, pero si esa es tu decisión yo te voy a apoyar, sabes que te quiero mucho, Y Si tu no la haces feliz, lo vas a lamentar.

-mi vida la voy a dedicar para hacerla completamente feliz.

-pues bienvenido a la familia cuñadito, le dijo Haruka levantándose seguido por los chicos, se acerco a él y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro derecho, haciendo que Darién hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-pues entonces hay que festejar dijo michiru que traía en sus manos una botella de champagne que va haber boda en menos de un mes.

-si dijo serena me caso con el amor de mi vida.

Mientras ellos celebraban, en la mansión chiba estaban dos chicas conspirando en contra de serena y Darién.

-Neherenia no has logrado separar a mi primo de esa pobretona y ya solo te queda un mes ya sabes que mi tío solo te dio ese tiempo para que te desposaras con Darién.

-crees que no lo sé, va a dejar a mi familia en la calle si no hago que Darién regrese con nosotros a Londres, pero ya viste que fui con la mamá a decirle no sé cuantas mentiras y no me creyó.

-y tampoco te funciono desnudarte en su departamento, le dijo zafiro que iba entrando al salón sirviéndose un coñac, eres tan poca cosa para él, que ni siquiera así se fijo en ti.

-pues no soy tan poca cosa porque tu siempre has estado enamorado de mi.

-estaba querida, pero hay tipas mejores y para prostitutas mejor en la calle.

-ERES UN IDIOTA.

-y tu una miserable que se tiene que arrastrar, para mendigar que su familia no la echen a la calle.

-ya basta zafiro, no le hables así, ella no tiene opción, dijo Beril en un tono chillón.

-tu cállate alcohólica, ere igual que ella, o peor, dime ¿Qué paso con el tipo con el que salías? ¿Se aburrió de ti? Y que es el séptimo tipo que metes a tu cama este mes, la verdad es que me dan lastima, las dos son iguales.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-nada solo le digo sus verdades eso es todo ¿no es así?

-eres un … dijo Neherenia, pero salió de allí corriendo hacia su habitación lo que le había dicho zafiro le había calado en su corazón, ya que en el fondo ella lo amaba, pero tenía que sacar a su familia de la bancarrota en la que los había hundido mamoru con eso la tenia amenazaba pero era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer y no importaba si le hacía daño a terceras personas, no podía fallarle a su familia, ellos confiaban en ella.

-te estás pasando zafiro, no es la forma de tratar a una dama.

-pero ella no es una dama y lo sabes hermano. Y en cuanto a beril, ¿no sabes que es una alcohólica? Jajaja estas tan ocupado levantando una empresa que no es tuya, has descuidado a tus hermanos, para trabajar para tu tío Mamoru que no sabes de lo que se a convertido tu princesita.

-perdóname hermano, no sabía que les hacia tanta falta, en cuanto a beril, será mejor que entre a un centro de rehabilitación, y tenemos que apoyarla, no juzgarla, así no nos educaron nuestros padres.

-tienes razón hermano, perdona mi comportamiento, pero no soporto ver como ella se arrastra y suplica por un amor que es imposible, cuando yo se lo puedo dar a manos llenas, le importa más el dinero, que el amor verdadero.

-zafiro, le puso la mano en el hombro, es mejor que la olvides ella no es para ti, además está enamorada de nuestro primo.

-ese imbécil, no la sabe apreciar.

-no te equivoques zaf, el encontró a la mujer de su vida y esa no es Neherenia, no es bueno forzar las cosas, yo voy a hablar con Darién y le voy a decir todo lo que mi tío a planeado, para alejarlo de serena.

-si haces eso, mi tío te va a echar de la empresa y nos va a correr de su casa.

-pero nosotros podemos empezar de cero, además tengo dinero ahorrado para vivir tranquilamente por un tiempo, y esta la herencia que nos dejo papá, hermano, quiero hacer las cosas bien encontré a la mujer de mi vida, y quiero ser feliz a su lado y hacerla feliz eso es lo que más deseo.

-viviríamos aquí, lejos del pasado y el bullicio de Londres.

-algo mejor, aprenderemos a ser felices. Dijo Diamante tomando del hombro a su hermano, con aires de esperanza.

Hola chicas perdón la tardanza pero, no tengo internet, pero aquí les traigo este capítulo, que es un poco más largo, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que han leído mi fic, a las que me a un dejado un rw y las que me pusieron en alerta , como autor y fic favorito, enserio mil gracias por la confianza que me brindan , también lamento la tardanza no quería que durara tanto el fic, ya estamos en los capítulos finales, para ser exacta faltan dos capítulos para acabar y realmente me siento muy feliz por los resultados, y si se preguntaban si estoy haciendo otro fic, pues les cuento que si, solo que no he podido subirlo, espero poder hacerlo antes del fin de mi gran amor. Va a ser un Darién muy malo, jejeje pero no les voy a contar más espero que me apoyen también, sin más muchas gracias.

bueno este es el plan, ustedes me dejan 6 rw y yo subo el penultimo capitolo hoy antes de las 3, asi que chicas si quieren leer el penultimo capitulo hoy dejen muchos comentarios

las quiere.

**Mony**


	13. casate con migo

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior enserio mil gracias, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**Cásate con migo**

Después de hablar con mi nueva cuñada, serena y yo volvimos a nuestro departamento, si nuestro, ahora vamos a empezar una vida juntos, recuerdo cuando empacamos sus cosas, la tristeza de sus ojos era tan grande, sé que mi princesa y yo no seremos del todo felices si su familia no está completa, así que decidí ir a hablar con ikuko y kengi, quiero que ellos estén presentes en nuestra vida y que mis hijos conozcan a sus abuelos, así que hoy después de la guardia en el hospital les hare una visita sorpresa, solo espero no ser yo el sorprendido.

-Darién ¿puedo pasar?

-diamante primo, que sorpresa verte aquí ¿estás aquí por una consulta?

-jajaja no la verdad es que vengo hablar contigo, no quiero andarme con rodeos, vengo a hablar de Neherenia.

-con una sonrisa torcida, siéntate por favor, creo que esto va para largo.

-jajaja algo así.

-¿pero qué tiene que ver Neherenia en todo esto?

-hace unos días que escuche a Neherenia y a beril hablar sobre una visita que nehe le había hecho a tus suegros.

-no entiendo, levantando una de sus cejas

**Flash back**

Un peli plateado caminaba hacia el salón de la mansión chiba, encontró la puerta entre abierta y miro a su hermana con una Neherenia muy molesta.

-¿dime qué te pasa nehe?

-fui a hablar con los padres de esa pobretona.

-¿y como para qué?

-es mi último recurso, para separarla de Darién

-amiga mi primito no te quiere, no entiendo tu necedad de arrastrarte por él, ¿que no hay otro hombre en el mundo que te haga feliz?

-es que…

-¿es que?

-tu tío va a dejar a mi familia en la ruina si, si yo.

-¿si tú qué? Amiga si no me dices no puedo ayudarte, sabes que te quiero como una hermana, y quiero ayudarte. Le dijo beril acercándose a su amiga.

-si yo no hago que regrese con nosotros a Londres, tiene que asumir la dirección de las empresas; Neherenia no paraba de llorar, es por eso que me trajo aquí, quiere que nos casemos y lo obligue a regresar con nosotros. Mamoru es un ser despreciable, engaño a mi padre le hiso comprar unas acciones que supuestamente estaban a la alza, se suponía que ganaría mucho dinero, ese dinero seria repartido en ambas empresas en construcciones chiba y en luna nueva inc. Pero por una extraña razón cuando sacaron el dinero de mamoru las acciones bajaron y mi padre quedo en la ruina, mi padre dijo que era una trampa de mamoru para sacarlo de la jugada y quedarse con ambas empresas, pero ese no era el plan de mamoru, el plan era utilizarme a mí para manipular a Darién él pensaba que dar a pesar del tiempo me seguía queriendo, así que sería muy fácil reconquistarlo, pero cuando Setzuna le dijo que su hijo estaba enamorado de una chica común y corriente él me obligo a venir a Japón a reconquistar a dar, pero él está enamorado de esa chica y yo estoy enamorada de otra persona. Lo que tuve con tu primo, fue un amor de adolescente, y fue hermoso, lo decía entre sollozos, pero cuando él se fue, yo sabía que él jamás regresaría así que lo olvide, y empecé una relación con otro chico, del que me enamore de inmediato, y lo amo con todo mi ser.

-ese chico es zafiro, lo dijo afirmando la pregunta.-verdad

-si es zafiro.

-¿y por qué no lo dijeron antes?

-por mis padres, ellos dijeron que tenía que recuperar lo que a ellos les pertenecía.

-zafiro sabe esto.

-no, por eso me odia piensa que lo utilice. Pero yo jamás hice eso, pero también fui una cobarde por no poder salvar nuestra relación.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los padres de esa chica?

-es que no sabía cómo hacer para que ella se separara de Darién, el no la iba a dejar, un dia cuando salió del café ese el crown la seguí a su casa, su madre se mira muy recatada, así que pensé que sería fácil de engañar.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

-espere que ella se fuera a la escuela, después toque su puerta y su madre pensó que yo era amiga de serena, le dije que ella andaba con mi prometido y que yo estaba embarazada de Darién, que la alejara de el por qué mi hijo merecía tener una familia, y que ella no quería ni que él lo reconociera, pero la señora no me creyó, me dijo que su hija jamás haría algo así, que su hija es un alma pura.

-si mi primo se entera te va a enterrar viva.

-me va a odiar y con justa razón, yo no soy nadie para impedir la felicidad de ellos dos, ellos se aman y yo no quiero separarlos.

Diamante estaba sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado, así que sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido se alejo de la puerta sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

**Fin del flash back**

-ahora entiendo muchas cosas diamante. Le dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la ventana, serena está embarazada, y por culpa de Neherenia, la corrieron de su casa, diciéndole que era una rompe hogares, la misma serena me dijo que si estaba orgulloso de tener a dos chicas embarazadas al mismo tiempo.

-primo no sabes cuánto lamento todo esto. Sé que beril no ha actuado de la mejor manera he venido a pedirte una disculpa, todo esto es aberrante, y no estoy dispuesto a que mi familia y yo seamos parte de esto.

-gracias diamante, por venir a contarme todo esto, no sabes como estoy agradecido contigo.

-ayer hable con mi tía setz, le dije que viviríamos aquí en Japón, ya tenemos un departamento, para nosotros tres, así que seremos vecinos, vivimos cerca de tu casa y espero vengas a visitarnos.

-yo pensé que su vida estaba en Londres.

- queremos empezar una nueva vida, y alejarnos de todo lo malo que hay halla, estoy enamorado de una de las mejores amigas de tu novia.

-¿enserio? ¿Quién? ¿Si se puede saber?

-mina.

-que escondidito se lo tenían, jajaja, diamante ¿los chicos que dicen de esto?

-zafiro y yo queremos empezar una constructora aquí en Japón, y beril tiene que volver a la escuela además de entrar a un centro de rehabilitación.

-¿centro de rehabilitación?

-es alcohólica Darién y tenemos que ayudarla.

-ella está de acuerdo.

- sí, ya Toco fondo además, de que está enamorada, de un amigo de tu novia también, jajaja, se llama yaten kou. Y él le está ayudando, en la rehabilitación.

-me da mucho gusto por ustedes primo.

Después de la charla que tuvo con diamante, y después de saber lo que habían hecho Neherenia y su padre tenía que aclarar todo con los padres de serena así que se decidió, y fue a la casa de la familia Tsukino, así que tomo valor y toco la puerta, para su mala suerte le abrió kengi.

-buenas tardes señor Tsukino, mi nombre es Darién Chiba

Kengi lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, no le había agradado nada que ese violador fuera a su casa.

-he venido a hablar con usted, quiero aclarar con usted ciertos asuntos que nos incumben a su esposa, serena, usted y a mí.

- hasta ahora viene usted a dar la cara.

-¿puedo pasar?

Le dio el pase y Darién entro mostrando una seguridad infinita y su cara mostraba serenidad, quería demostrarle a su ahora suegro, todo lo que el amaba a serena, y que no permitiría que la volviera a tocar jamás.

-siéntese señor chiba, vamos a aclarar ciertos puntos como usted dice.

-vengo a hablar sobre el embarazo de serena.

-que es lo que tiene que decir, le dijo en un tono autoritario.

-serena y yo nos amamos y como se imaginara soy el padre del bebe que ella espera, así que asumo toda mi responsabilidad.

-pues es usted todo un casa nova puesto que también a su prometida la tiene embarazada.

-mi única prometida es serena señor.

-¿entonces la otra chica?

-Neherenia, ella invento todo eso, ella y yo fuimos novios hace ya varios años y no sé porque pensó que podíamos volver, no pienso darle más explicaciones con respecto a ella lo único que le voy a decir y espero que le quede muy claro es que Neherenia no espera ningún hijo, y mucho menos mío, y que serena no está sola yo estoy aquí para defenderla a ella y a nuestro hijo, y lo que ustedes le hicieron a ella y a Haruka ha sido una brutalidad.

-USTED NO SABE NADA, le grito kengi, COMO PUEDE VENIR A QUI A JUSGARNOS.

-usted lo que es, es un canalla como pudo golpear de esa manera a serena y lo que le hiso a Haruka no tiene nombre.

-serena es una cualquiera, se metió con usted sin estar casada, en cuanto a Haruka es lesbiana, no quiero que digan que educamos a una prostituta y una…

-Darién se levanto y uso todo su autocontrol para no golpear a su suegro, no le voy a permitir que las insulte en mi presencia, solo espero que cuando se arrepientan de lo que les han hecho a sus hijas no sea demasiado tarde, solo recuerden que viene su nieto en camino, y que algún día querrá conocerlos, no se pierdan la oportunidad que les ha dado la vida.

Así cerró la puerta dejando a kengi muy pensativo, mientras ikuko que estaba escuchando todo desde la cocina, lloraba arrepentida de todo lo que le habían hecho a sus hijas, sabía que estaban equivocados, pero ¿Cómo pedir un perdón? Si tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazada kengi la miro y vio en sus ojos todo el dolor, sufrimiento y arrepentimiento que había en ellos, pero él era hombre de una sola palabra y no daría su brazo a torcer.

Los días pasaron volando y el cumpleaños de serena estaba muy cerca así que Darién, le tenía una sorpresa muy especial, ya estaban acoplados como pareja, el despertar con ella cada mañana, era lo más parecido a estar en el cielo, cada día que pasaba se demostraban todo lo que se amaban por las noches hacían el amor hasta caer rendidos, y en la mañana hacían ambos el desayuno entre besos y caricias.

Pov serena

Hoy desperté muy temprano, Darién estaba dormido a un lado mío y se miraba tan hermoso, le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, la verdad ese hombre me hizo adicta a él, todo mi cuerpo lo reclama, anoche llego muy cansado, y más tarde de lo normal, yo ya estaba dormida cuando llego, me dio un beso y se metió a las sabanas e inmediatamente se quedo dormido, en toda la semana no ha mencionado nada sobre mi cumpleaños, tal parece que lo olvido, me levanto sin hacer ruido y me voy al tocador, quería darme un baño así que antes me mire al espejo ya paso de los tres meses y ya se me nota el embarazo, tengo tanto miedo de no gustarle a Darién cuando este más gorda, que pensamientos tan absurdo tienes serena, me dije mentalmente, el me ama por sobre todas las cosas, y si olvido mi cumpleaños es porque ha tenido mucho trabajo es por eso y nada más.

Me metí a la bañera, para relajarme, para cuando Salí mi hermoso príncipe seguía dormido, mire el reloj y ya estaba por hacerse tarde así que tome un pan tostado con mermelada y me fui a la escuela ya estamos a una semana de graduación yo no quiero que me suspendan por llegar tarde, cuando llego a la escuela, al primero que veo es a Seiya tenía una rosa blanca en las manos me sonríe, y en cuanto me acerco.

-Feliz cumpleaños bombón, abrazándola y dándole la rosa blanca, -sabes que te quiero mucho verdad sere

-gracias Seiya por brindarme tu amistad.

-no, gracias a ti, por permitirme ser tu amigo a pesar de haberte fallado, le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Serena estaba a punto de llorar, cuando llegaron las chicas junto con yaten y taiki.

-feliz cumpleaños amiga, le dijo mina abrazándola: así se fue de abrazo en abrazo, todos los que la conocían le tenían un cariño especial, así que muchos llegaban a desearle feliz cumpleaños, al terminar las clases, la invitaron al crown, y como sabia que estaría sola en el departamento acepto, pero estaba muy triste ya que Darién no le había hablado y mucho menos le había mandado ni un mensaje para felicitarla.

-que te pasa sere arriba esos ánimos, le dijo Rei

-si amiga hay que festejar que ya eres mayor de edad y en una semana nos graduamos. Le dijo mina

Ya pasadas de las siete Andrew llevo a serena a su departamento, ya que tenía varios obsequio, cuando entro al departamento todo estaba oscuro, en eso se escucho una canción que empezaba a amenizar el ambiente.

Tengo la cabeza en la luna

Tengo lo que siempre soñé

Tengo una inmensa fortuna

Desde que te encontré

Darién se acerco a ella con una rosa roja, le acaricio la cara con la rosa empezó con, la mejilla los labios y se acerco a ella, le dio un beso con una infinita ternura.

Tengo mi futuro en las manos

Tengo el corazón a tus pies

Tengo lo que tanto esperaba

Desde que te encontré

Puso las manos en su cintura y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, empezaron a bailar.

Yo nací para ti

Por eso es que hoy

Te vine a pedir

Cásate conmigo amor

Darién le cantaba al oído a serena, mientras ella lloraba de alegría.

Caminemos de la mano

Cásate conmigo hoy

Quiero estar siempre a tu lado

Eres el amor de mi vida

Cásate con migo

Serena le dijo a Darién en un susurro ¨Te amo¨

Viviremos enamorados

Una eterna luna de miel

Somos la pareja perfecta

Mañana seremos tres

Yo te amo más mi pequeña princesa, eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado esta vida, mientras seguían bailando a la luz de las velas.

Yo nací para ti

Por eso es que hoy

Te vine a pedir

Cásate con migo amor

Y tú eres el amor de mi vida mi hermoso príncipe.

Caminemos de la mano

Cásate con migo hoy

Quiero estar siempre a tu lado

Eres el amor de mi vida

Eres el amor de mi vida

Cásate con migo.

Cuando la canción termino, Darién se hinco frente a serena, saco una caja de terciopelo negro y tomo la mano derecha de serena, se aclaro la garganta y le dijo.

-serena, sabes que no soy un hombre perfecto, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, se que te he fallado, y sé que he sido débil, pero también sé que aun así con todos los defectos del mundo me amas, y le doy gracias a dios gracias a dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, eres el sol que ilumina mis días y la luz que ilumina mis noches, te amo, más que a mi propia vida serena, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, y por que también se que sin ti no soy nada, no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mi jamás. Por eso quiero pedirte Serena Tsukino que seas mi esposa, así que dime ¿te quieres casar con migo?

- te amo, y claro que me quiero casar contigo, serena que no había parado de llorar desde que Darién puso la canción, no supo ni como le habían salido las palabras.

-Darién la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso apasionado te amo mi amor, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa.

Se sentaron en el comedor, Darién había preparado una cena deliciosa a la luz de las velas cuando la terminaron, Darién cargo a serena y la llevo a su habitación la recostó en la cama

-eres tan hermosa, le dijo en un susurro en el oído, mientras serena suspiraba su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla y la besaba en la oreja, pronto sus labios empezaron a bajar al cuello mientras su mano bajaba a su pecho y la acariciaba lentamente, con la otra mano le acariciaba la pierna y la recorría poco a poco quería grabarse cada parte de su cuerpo quería detener el tiempo le levanto la falda para tocar su muslo, hasta llegar a su trasero mientras que la besaba con pasión, pronto sus manos levantaron la blusa y se deshizo de ella, como un experto desabrocho el brassier y sus labios se apoderaron de uno de sus pezones mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho, mientras que serena gemía y suspiraba en cada caricia y con cada rose de sus labios, ella desabrocho lentamente la camisa y al quitársela acaricio su abdomen, su pecho y sus hombros, metió sus manos debajo de sus brazos para acariciarle la espalda mientras el reclamaba sus labios, bajo sus manos hasta tocar su redondo trasero, guio sus manos por el cinturón de piel italiana, hasta llegar a la e villa, la desabrocho y quito el cinto de un solo movimiento, le desabrocho el pantalón y le quito su bóxer, dejándolo totalmente desnudo, mientras él, la acariciaba en un movimiento rápido le dejo encima de él y se deshizo de la falda dejándola en una diminuta tanga, le acaricio su trasero y se aferro a él como si un hubiera un mañana se reclamaron sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían cada pedazo de piel sus cuerpos se reclamaban empezaron a rodar por la cama entre caricias y besos hasta que ella quedo debajo de él, él la empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su princesa con sus labios, le beso el cuello, los pechos bajando al ombligo hasta llegar a el centro de su feminidad la beso y la saboreo, mientras ella lo agarro del cabello empujándolo hacia ella mientras movía sus caderas,-oh Darién te amo, mientras gemía.

- yo te amo mas mi princesa, Darién se acerco a serena besándola con furia, mientras sus cuerpos se convertían en uno solo sincronizando cada movimiento. Juntos llegaron al clímax repitiendo sus nombres, pronto Darién se dio media vuelta dejando a serena encima de él. –que te parece si nos casamos la próxima semana.

-mmm me encantaría, dijo serena, sería algo sencillo, por el civil. Y pues la graduación festejaríamos ambas cosas, me gusta la idea.

-pues a mí no, dijo Darién levantando una ceja.

Serena se levanto y lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Por qué?

-quiero que nos casemos también por la iglesia, además quiero que sea una celebración única mi amor. Quiero verte entrar vestida de blanco, con tu ramo de flores, quiero que sea algo único, que recordemos toda la vida.

-y tú crees que no voy a recordar el día que nos casamos.

-lo único que sé es que quiero la boda que tu siempre soñaste, así que desde mañana le dices a las chicas que te ayuden, porque el próximo mes tu y yo nos vamos casar.

-enserio amor, te amo, te amo, te amo, dándole besos cada que le decía, un te amo.

-yo te amo mas mi dulce princesa.

La canción es de Reily se llama cásate conmigo, por eso el nombre del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Pues aquí les traigo este capítulo, con un intento de lemon, espero que les haya gustado, no sean malas conmigo recuerden que es el primer lemon que hago y créanme es muuuy difícil hacer uno, chicas y si a cualquiera de ustedes las ofendí con esa parte enserio discúlpenme.

Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya solo falta uno, ese lo voy hacer más largo, si me dejan 10 comentarios se los subo mañana a las 8 de la mañana , así de rapidito, que les parece, solo les pido 10 comentarios y les subo el final mañana para que no se queden con la duda otra semanota, si no se los subo hasta el otro lunes si es que no falla el mald&/() internet.

Cuídense mucho, las quiere.

**mony**


	14. mi gran amor

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior enserio mil gracias, sin más aquí les dejo el ultimo capítulo.

**MI GRAN AMOR**

El día de la graduación había llegado las chicas estaban preparadas para recibir sus respectivos diplomas, cada una estaba sentada en el lugar que les correspondía, todas lucían hermosas con su toga azul marino con plateado, y su birrete azul, fueron nombrando a cada una de ellas.

- Mina aino dijo la maestra de ceremonias, mientras las chicas le echaban porras, junto con su familia, diamante que no podía faltar estaba en junto con los padres de esta también estaban beril y zafiro, que le iban a echar porras a su cuñadita.

- Rei Hino fue la siguiente, su abuelo y Nicholas estaban allí, haciendo tremendo espectáculo con cartelones y toda la cosa que Rei estaba roja de coraje y de pena.

- Seiya Kou, taiki Kou, yaten Kou, los tres chicos fueron subiendo conforme la maestra de ceremonias los llamaba, a taiki le dieron un reconocimiento especial, por sus altas calificaciones, el se lo dedico a Emi y a su familia, Emi estaba muy sonrojada.

- Ahora quiero que le den un aplauso especial a una chica que siempre fue la número uno en las calificaciones nacionales tanto dentro de la escuela como fuera de esta participando en varias escuelas dejando muy en alto el nombre de nuestra institución y de Japón ella es Emi mizuno, todos se pusieron de pie cuando Emi fue por su diploma y su reconocimiento,- gracias a todos por apoyarme, este reconocimiento se lo dedico a mi madre ,a mis amigas y a mi novio taiki, gracias, con esta declaración dejo a las chicas muy sorprendidas ya que sabían que ella estaba enamorada de taiki pero no sabían que ya eran novios.

- Serena Tsukino, cuando serena se levanto, todos le aplaudieron, era una chica muy querida, así que cuando recogió su diploma, miro a Darién que estaba junto a michiru y Haruka, los tres aplaudían sin parar, cuando miro hacia la puerta buscando a sus padres, miro a sami que estaba en la puerta con un ramo de rosas blancas, así que cuando ella se bajo fue hacia el que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Te quiero mucho hermanita.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Samuel.

Haruka se acerco a ellos y el chico se le abrieron los ojos como platos, se le aventó a Haruka llorando, la abrazo tan fuerte y Haruka le correspondió el abrazo, los tres chicos estaban llorando de alegría porque otra vez y después de muchos años estaban juntos de nuevo, detrás de ellos y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta estaba ikuko, que lloraba de alegría porque sus hijos eran felices, a pesar del daño que ellos les habían hecho a cada uno de ellos no quiso acercarse por miedo a que la rechazaran, pero su corazón se le lleno de alegría al ver a Haruka convertida ya en toda una mujer con su inseparable michiru.

Las tres semanas siguientes las chicas estaban muy ocupadas con los preparativos de la boda ya que se casaban a mediados de julio el 14 para ser más exactos así, que las chicas se organizaron de esta forma, lita como era experta en comida sería la encargada del banquete de bodas, así como el pastel, y los aperitivos, mina como era la experta en música, sería la encargada de encontrar el mejor dj de todo Tokio, y el espectáculo principal, Rei, por ser la más elegante se encargaría de los vestidos de las damas, así como de la decoración del salón, por supuesto que con el visto bueno de los novios, Emi por ser la experta en finanzas sería la encargada del presupuesto y que sus amigas no se excedieran en los gastos, así que era la líder de todas, serena se encargo de su vestido de novia, dio la aprobación de las chicas para las cosas en las que ellas tenían dudas, los arreglos florales del salón y además escogió las invitaciones, Darién se encargo de la luna de miel y de sobarle los pies a serena ya que esta llegaba muy cansada por los preparativos y ya que las chicas la traían de un lado a otro, así que ese era el deber del novio consentir a la novia.

Haruka y michiru estaban encargadas de la sorpresa que Darién le daría a su futura esposa después de la luna de miel, así que casi no se veían, ya que Darién las tenía muy ocupadas con ese encargo.

Esas tres semanas se fueron volando entre preparativos y discusiones entre las chicas y la boda ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a una semana antes de la boda serena y Darién empezaron con la repartición de las invitaciones, los primeros en recibirlas fueron los mejores amigos de los novios, a todos los citaron en el crown para entregárselas a todos juntos ya que no querían que empezaran a discutir por cual era el favorito de ellos y bla, bla, bla, así que se evitaron eso, lita y Andrew, estaban atendiendo a los demás chicos, lita ya traía en su dedo anular el anillo de compromiso que Andrew le había dado ese mismo día y estaban esperando a los chicos para contarles los pormenores de la pedida de mano, mina estaba con diamante, Rei con Nicholas , Emi con taiki, Seiya con su nueva novia Unazaki hermana de Drew, yaten con beril, cuando los chicos llegaron les enseñaron las invitaciones de cada uno entregándoselas.

-y bueno primo por que nos citaste aquí, le dijo diamante a dar.

-bueno, es que no queremos que empiecen que al primero que le entregamos la invitación es nuestro favorito, ya saben que los queremos a todos por igual por eso les trajimos las invitaciones.

- si además para decirles, que ya está mi vestido de novia, dijo serena sin ocultar su alegría, y mañana es mi última prueba para entregármelo y quiero que ustedes chicas me acompañen.

-siii grito mina con mucha alegría.

-bueno chicos es hora de hablar de cosas importantes, dijo Seiya levantándose, dejando a serena y a Darién muy sorprendidos.- chicos a la mesa de la esquina por favor.

Serena y Darién a penas se pudieron dar un beso ya que las chicas también la separaron a la mesa más alejada de los chicos.

-pero que es más importante que mi boda dijo serena a las chicas.

-pues la despedida de soltero primis, le dijo beril, dejando a serena extrañada, por aquello de primis al parecer ya se empezaban a llevar mejor.

Las chicas hablaron sobre como Drew le pidió a lita matrimonio después de tanto tiempo, y después de la despedida de soltera de serena, mientras los chicos hablaban de lo suyo , solo que las risas de emoción por parte de uno que otro de los chicos dejaban a las chicas algo preocupadas ya que ellos estaban muy emocionados.

Dos días antes de la boda los chicos decidieron hacer sus despedidas de solteros, los chicos la hicieron en el departamento de Darién ya que las chicas les dijeron que el crown seria de ellas, querían evitar que la fiesta de ellos fuera de estríper, pero para ser sinceros eran tan aburridos que solo compraron cervezas, pizzas y se sentaron a platicar de lo fabulosa que era su vida en esos momentos y esperaban que les fuera aun mejor.

Mientras las chicas hicieron una fiesta a lo grande, de puras chicas, estaban todas incluyendo a Haruka y a michiru, además de algunas compañeras de la escuela, ellas sí que se estaban divirtiendo, los chicos ya entre copas quisieron poner a prueba la fidelidad de sus respectivas novias así que convencieron a Haruka de que los ayudara a entrar a la fiesta disfrazados de estríper con mascaras de luchadores cada uno iba de un color para no confundirse, Darién llevaba máscara negra, diamante plateada, yaten azul marino, taiki dorada, Seiya roja, Andrew verde, Nicholas blanca, hicieron su aparición cuando Haruka les dijo a las chicas que le tenía una sorpresita a su dulce hermanita, pronto hicieron su aparición con la canción everybody de los bacstreet boys, (na. Muy choteado ya lo sé pero no se me ocurrió otra canción) entraron uno a uno, bailando lo mas sexis que el alcohol lo permitía, cada uno le bailo a su pareja, Darién puso a serena en medio de la pista, serena lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Así que quieres jugar mi amor. Pensó, así que le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero, dejando a Darién muy conmocionado por la reacción de su prometida, mientras se le insinuaba más serena le tocaba los pectorales y le hacía cara coqueta, mientras las chicas que ya habían descubierto a sus novios todas se miraban con caras de cómplices, y les daban a los chicos por su lado, mientras serena se llevaba a Darién a un lugar apartado, miraba a serena como contoneaba sus caderas muy sugerentemente, y aun que ya se le notaba el embarazo, lucia hermosa, pero no podía creer que le fuera hacer infiel, con él, pero infiel, pronto serena se voltio hacia él y lo abrazo por el cuello y le susurro al oído, - espero que en nuestra luna de miel me bailes igual, Darién se puso feliz porque su novia lo había reconocido, pero serena le mato el pensamiento con un beso tierno y apasionado.

-¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta?

-desde que entraron. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo pensé que

-jajajaja eres un tonto, le dijo serena

-pero un tonto que te ama como un loco, le dijo Darién.

-porque mejor, le dijo serena tocando sus pectorales y bajando su mano cuando

-serena, aquí están despídanse chicos, que no se van a poder ver hasta el día de la boda le dijo mina.

-oh no mina, no te la puedes llevar, le dijo Darién enfadado.

-claro que sí, que no ves que ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte. Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-yo no creo en eso, verdad amor, le pregunto a serena

-te veo el día de la boda mi amor, te amo, sere la de blanco.

-pero amor no me dejes así, mirando a su amigo que ya estaba algo alterado. – pues ni modo, será mejor que me dé un muy buen baño, con agua helada.

Ya faltaban horas para la boda, Darién y Haruka habían decidido ir a la casa de los Tsukino, ya que el día que les habían llevado la invitación estos se encontraban en Sapporo de vacaciones, y no habían tenido suerte, pero ahora esperaban correr con mejor suerte ya que serena quería que su padre la entregara en la iglesia, así que esperaban que kengi cambiara de opinión, llegaron a la casa, y tocaron dos veces cuando ikuko abrió la puerta y vio a Haruka parada al lado de Darién.

-hola mamá, dijo Haruka en un susurro, cuando ikuko la estrecho en sus brazos ella no sabía qué hacer así que ella le correspondió al abrazo.

-hija mía, perdóname por haberte fallado cuando más me necesitabas, o mi niña cuanto te he echado de menos.

-madre, te he perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, sabes que te quiero mucho a mi padre y a ti, perdóname por haberte fallado.

-no mi niña perdóname por no saber entenderlas, por no estar cuando más me han necesitado a ti y a mi pequeña serena.

-pues con serena estas a tiempo de redimirte, antes de que ella los haga abuelos. Dijo haruka

-no sé como acercarme a ella, tengo tanto miedo de que me rechace, miro a los dos chicos que todavía no entraban por la demostración de arrepentimiento que ikuko les daba. -Perdón pero que mal educada soy, pasen por favor.

Los dos chicos entraron e ikuko les invito a sentarse, y fue Darién el que decidió a hablar.

- Bueno señora, nosotros venimos a entregarles esto, sacando la invitación de la boda de ellos

- Esto es una invitación, le dijo ikuko dándoles su respectiva taza de café a cada uno de sus invitados.

- Si es la invitación de la boda de Darién y mi gatita.

- Sere y yo venimos desde la semana pasada para entregárselas pero ustedes no estaban, sabe que el sueño de serena es que ustedes estén con ella en este momento tan importante para nosotros.

- -gracias por tomarnos en cuenta pero no sé si kengi quiera que vallamos. Saben que yo como su esposa, debo estar en donde el este.

- Mamá este es un día especial para serena, creo que deberían demostrarle su arrepentimiento yendo a la boda, habla con kengi por favor y convénselo.

- No es kengi es tu padre Haruka, y el está arrepentido de lo que hiso al igual que yo, pero es un hombre muy testarudo y quisquilloso, pero voy hablar con él y te prometo que iremos y estaremos con ustedes dos ese día tan especial.

Serena se estaba quedando en la casa de su hermana y su cuñada, estaba tratando de relajarse ya que los nervios la tenían vuelta loca, y para colmo y felicidad el o la bebe se había movido por primera vez y Darién no estaba con ella para compartir ese momento.

Estaba sentada en la sala ya que allí había un ventanal inmenso allí estaba un piano de cola, se acerco al piano, y empezó a tocar unas notas que Haruka le había enseñado cuando tenía diez años, ya que cuando pensó que su hermana había muerto, no había tocado nunca más, sentía como todo su cuerpo se relajaba con cada estrofa que tocaba, michiru estaba atrás de ella sin hacer ruido disfrutando de la bella melodía que ella tocaba, lo que serena no sabía es que esa melodía Haruka la había escrito para su sirena, Haruka llego y sin hacer ruido ya que escucho la melodía y pensó que michiru estaba tocando cuando la vio recargada en el marco de la puerta de la sala, llego hasta ella sin que se diera cuenta ya que su sirena tenía los ojos cerrados, la abrazo.

-esa melodía la escribí para ti lo recuerdas.

-como olvidarlo.

-pero que te parece, las lecciones que le di a mi gatita si sirvieron.

-jajaja toca mejor que tu, le dijo michiru jugando con ella.

-mmm que mala, jajaja, le dijo Haruka, para esto serena terminaba de tocar la última estrofa, cuando miro hacia el ventanal, las chicas le aplaudieron y sere se sonrojo.

-chicas ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí? Les dijo serena muy avergonzada.

-tocas hermoso le dijo michiru.

-no es para tanto, pero la verdad Es que tuve una excelente maestra.

-te quiero gatita.

-y yo a ti Haruka

En eso el timbre de la puerta se escucha y michiru va a abrir pero serena y haru van detrás de ella, el padre de Darién había entrado y michiru le había invitado a sentarse. Cuando el hombre vio a serena llegar con su hermana pronto se levanto.

-serena, ¿Haruka? cierto

Haruka solo le hiso un gesto con la cabeza sabia que ese señor algo tramaba y no era bueno, pero como advertir a su hermana si ella estaba feliz porque ese tipo había ido.

-serena, he venido a hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, pero a solas, mirando a las dos chicas que estaban a un lado de serena.

-chicas me permiten, por favor.

-si nos necesitas estaremos en el salón principal, dijo michiru

-cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar.

-gracias, dijo serena.- dígame que cosas tan importantes tenemos que hablar.

-me voy a andar sin rodeos, como sabes tú no me gustas para nuera, pero mi hijo no sé por qué, mirándola con desprecio se ha encaprichado contigo.

-no tiene por que venir a ofenderme, Darién y yo nos amamos, y ni usted ni nadie nos va a separar.

-el la amor de mi hijo, puede que lo crea, pero conozco a las de tu clase y sé que tu estas mas enamorada del dinero que de mi hijo.

-¿conoce a las de mi clase? No me haga reír, usted no me conoce, yo ni si quiera sabia que usted es de una buena posición social, pero que le quede claro, a mi el dinero no me interesa, así que si eso es todo lo que me tiene que decir, haga el favor de retirarse.

-el se levanto del sillón en el que permanecía muy campante ¿cuánto quieres? Sacando la chequera, dime, soy capaz de darte mucho dinero con tal de que dejes a mi hijo en paz.

-largo de mi casa.

-tú no harás feliz a mi hijo, tú no tienes clase, eres una chica promedio, que jamás va a sobre salir, no eres una chica con clase, no como Neherenia.

-yo soy la única que lo puede hacer feliz. Así que si en verdad quiere a su hijo, será mejor que me acepte. Ahora vallase de mi casa, si no quiere que lo mande sacar, dijo serena a punto de romper en llanto, ¿Quién era ese señor para venir a insultarla en su propia casa?

Mamoru salió muy enojado – tienes hasta mañana a las 10 de la mañana te ofrezco 5 millones de dólares para que tú y tu vastardo salgan de la vida de mi hijo. Se fue azotando la puerta.

Serena se tiro en el sillón llorando, cuando alguien le acaricio el rostro, pensó que Haruka estaba a un lado de ella, pero el contacto era más cálido.

-ya no llores por favor princesa, le dijo Darién acomodándola en sima de él.

-oh Darién, ellos no van a dejarnos ser felices nunca.

-Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo para defenderte, cuando Haruka me llamo vine lo ms rápido que pude, pero cuando llegue el ya se estaba marchando y no lo alcance, pero te prometo que hoy mismo voy a hablar con él y jamás se va entrometer en nuestra vida mi amor.

-el nos odia a mi bebe y a mí, pero amor tú no tienes porque pelear con tu familia por mi culpa.

La tomo de la barbilla –escúchame bien princesa tu eres mi familia, tu y mi bebe y no voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño, ni si quiera mi padre.

Dejo que serena se relajara y cuando se quedo dormida, la llevo a su recamara, la costo en su cama y la tapo con una manta, le dio un beso, en los labios muy suave para no incomodarla, - nadie mi amor te va a volver a hacer daño, no lo voy a permitir, con eso salió, de la casa de la habitación de serena y Haruka estaba detrás de la puerta recargada en la pared.

-gracias por llamarme.

-yo sabía que tu padre no tenía buenas intenciones desde que lo vi entrar.

- como puede ser tan ruin, le dijo apretando los puños.

-creo amigo que solo está dando patadas de ahogado, porque ofrecer 5 millones de dólares es para estar realmente desesperado. Habla con él y espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir chiba, quiero a ese hombre alejado de serena, si no se me va a olvidar que es un anciano y le voy a romper la cara, me escuchaste.

-claro cuñada, te veo mañana, en la iglesia, le dijo muy pensativo.

Darién se fue directo a la mansión chiba, en el trayecto iba recordando los pocos momentos felices que vivió junto a sus padres, y la sonrisa de su madre en los momentos difíciles.- cuanta falta me haces madre.

Llegando a la mansión, salió Hotaru a recibirlo ya que la niña jugaba en el área de juegos de la casa construida especialmente para ella.

-hermanito, le dijo la niña feliz, ya tengo mi vestido, es hermoso, parece de princesa, sabes voy a entrar a la iglesia aventando pétalos de rosa, mi mami me ha enseñado como hacerlo.

-¿enserio? Te miraras hermosa chaparra.

-lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-peque, sabes si papá está aquí.

-si llego hace como media hora, ¿pero te digo un secreto?

-si

-ven acércate, le dijo en susurro, esta de mal humor, por que se encerró en su despacho, le dijo al oído.

-mm, deja voy hablar con él, te veo mañana en la iglesia peque. Se fue hacia el despacho, toco una vez, y abrió la puerta.

- con qué derecho has ido a insultar a serena, me puedes decir ¿Quién demonios te dijo que te metieras en mi vida? Tú no eres nadie me escuchaste, no hagas que pierda el poco respeto que te tengo, que esta sea la última vez que tratas de entrometerte en mi vida.

-yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, NO QUIERO QUE TE EQUIVOQUES CON UNA CHICA MEDIOCRE COMO TU MADRE. Le dijo mirando a Darién sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir a su hijo. Tu madre lo único en lo que pensaba era en la familia y en ti, yo quería volar, tenía ambiciones, y ella no soporto que quisiera triunfar. Es por eso que se fue por qué no soportaba mi éxito.

-NO TE EQUIVOQUES, ELLA SE FUE POR QUE SE CANSO DE SER UN MUEBLE MAS EN LA CASA, NOS OLVIDASTE POR EL ÉXITO, ES POR ESO QUE SE FUE, NO POR QUE NO QUISIERA QUE FUERAS LO QUE AHORA ERES, Y POR Desgracia te amo, hasta el último minuto de su vida, y no sabes cómo aborrecí que no te olvidara, por eso ella se dejo morir, no lucho contra su enfermedad, así que no vuelvas a decir esas estupideces, no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida y respeta a la mujer que amo.

Se fue dejando a mamoru solo y pensativo, no podía creer que su padre dijera eso y como se atrevía a juzgar a su madre si por la culpa de él su madre había sufrido, hasta el último minuto de su vida.

El gran día había llegado, las chicas se habían reunido en la casa de Haruka y michiru, todas estaban allí arreglándose, las chicas llevaban el mismo vestido pero con los colores que las representaban era un vestido estraple, con corte de sirena, era de seda con varios pliegues, el de lita era verde olivo, y llevaba el cabello en un moño semi recogido y accesorios, llevaba unos pendientes de plata, con su collar y pulso a juego, los zapatos eran unos sexis tacones mega altos de aguja de color plateado y la bolsa del mismo color, mina llevaba el vestido color naranja, con unos pequeños broqueles, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, en ondas, y los tacones altos color dorados, y la bolsa a juego de los zapatos, Rei llevaba el vestido en color rojo pasión, sus accesorios eran unos pendientes de diamantes y pulso a juego, sus tacones eran muy altos de aguja de tacón rojos como el vestido, el cabello lo llevaba totalmente recogido con un peinado completo tipo diva de Hollywood, Emi lo llevaba color azul marino, solo traía una peineta de plata en el cabello, unos broqueles de plata y tacones y bolsos del mismo color, michiru llevaba el vestido en un tono azul-verde el cabello lo llevaba recogido con un tipo huevo, y tacones color plata de aguja de tacón y bolso del mismo color.

Mientras serena era maquillada por mina, Rei le hacia un hermoso peinado, era total mente recogido, con varios gajos que hacía que el peinado luciera romántico sin ser cursi, su vestido era estraple de corte de princesa, en un tono a perlado con piedras de cristal swuaroski, y detalles bordados a mano en hilo de plata, el velo era de shifon de seda con el mismo bordado que el vestido y el ramo eran unas hermosas orquídeas juntadas con un listón de ceda del mismo color del vestido, sus tacones eran del mismo tono que el vestido, de varias tiras con bonitos piedras.

-wooow hermanita luces hermosa, dijo Haruka.

-pero hay algo que falta chicas, dijo michiru.

-¿qué? Dijo mina, mientras las chicas la miraban con cara de duda.

-pues lo viejo, le dijo a serena poniéndole un hermoso dije de oro blanco, con un diamante en forma de gota, este es un regalo que te quiero hacer de todo corazón, este collar me lo obsequio mi padre antes de partir a china hace varios años ya, quiero que tu lo conserves.

-pero michiru es hermoso, no puedo aceptarlo, dijo serena.

- mas te vale que lo aceptes gatita si no michiru se va a ofender contigo.

-gracias michiru, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no llores por que se te va a correr el maquillaje. Dijo mich abrazándola.

-aquí esta lo prestado dijo mina era un prendedor de plata muy bonito, este es de mi madre, y a ella le gusta que todas las novias lo usen.

-lo nuevo es el vestido dijo Emi.

-y lo azul dijo Rei en forma sugerente mostrando la liga de encaje azul que había llevado.

-oh Rei gracias, como sabias que no recordaría comprar la liga.

-porque te conozco cabeza de chorlito.

-bueno haber dejen revisar que no falte nada, porque ya es tarde y Darién ya debe de estar en la iglesia pensando que te arrepentiste, dijo lita. Lo viejo es el collar dijo contando los dedos, lo nuevo es el vestido, lo prestado es el prendedor, azul la liga y el ramo ¿Dónde está el ramo? Dijo gritando a punto de la histeria.

-aquí esta dijo Haruka, entregándoselo a serena, Haruka iba vestida con un esmoquin negro, ella entregaría a serena, ya que kengi no había dado señales de vida, y aun que serena estaba triste porque no la entregaría su padre sabia que ese día era el más feliz de toda su vida ya que se casaría con el amor de su vida así que no dejo que ese detalle le empañara su felicidad.

La limousine ya estaba fuera de la casa esperando a serena, ella se iría acompañada de su hermana y cuñada, las chicas se fueron juntas, así que salieron minutos antes que ella mientras ella se relajaba por que los nervios empezaban a traicionarla, cuando salían kengi estaba fuera de la casa con un smoking negro y bien arreglado ikuko y sami estaban en la iglesia.

- Haruka, michiru ¿me permiten hablar con serena? Dijo de manera muy autoritaria.

Vamos mich te esperamos en la limosina, le dijo dándole un beso a su hermana, pero antes de salir kengi la tomo del brazo, también quiero hablar contigo.

- Este no es el momento, con permiso, dijo Haruka mirando hacia la puerta, había cosas que ella todavía no podía perdonar, pero le gustaría saber cómo kengi la reviviría ante sus amistades, eso le gustaría verlo, hiso una sonrisa y michiru le atino al pensamiento.

- Has revivido.

- Hemos sirena.

- ¿cómo?

- Hemos revivido, jajajajaja

Mientras dentro de la casa kengi estaba muy nervioso ya que jamás en toda su vida había tenido que disculparse y mucho menos pedir perdón, así que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-hija yo, me equivoque, podrías perdonar a este viejo que tanto daño te ha hecho le dijo

-abriendo los brazos, pero antes de que terminara la oración serena ya lo estaba abrazando.

-hace mucho que te perdone papito.

-te quiero hija.

-y yo a ti.

-pero no llores pequeña, que se te va a correr el maquillaje, serena se miro al espejo y arreglo el maquillaje, vamos hija, que no quieres llegar tarde a tu boda, ¿verdad?

-no le dijo en un susurro

- vamos que ya es tarde.

Así se fueron rumbo a la iglesia, Haruka se fue en el auto de su padre y michiru en el de ellas, Darién ya estaba más que nervioso.

DARIEN POV

Llegue 10 minutos antes de la hora indicada, los chicos ya estaban allí todos con sus esmoquin negros, y una rosa blanca en la solapa, mi esmoquin era igual, lo que le diferenciaba era la corbata ancha y blanca, en la solapa en vez de llevar la rosa blanca era una roja, estar esos días sin mi princesa era como regresar a la soledad, ayer que la vi después del incidente con mi padre, me dio mucho miedo de que se arrepintiera de casarse con migo, a lo cual Haruka dijo que esa no era una posibilidad porque el amor de mi princesa era verdadero, Setzuna estaba a un lado mío había llegado después de mi para comprobar que todo estuviera según sus ordenes ya que la decoración de la iglesia estuvo a cargo de ella, así que solo me tomaba las manos con fuerza.

-tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti mi pequeño niño.

-gracias setz, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi madre, le bese la mano, y ella me acaricio.

-perdona a tu padre por favor, el sabe que está actuando mal pero no entiendo porque no reacciona, eres un gran hijo y una gran persona.

-es que eres mi madre por eso miras todas esas cualidades en mí.

-jajajaja rio setz vaya la gente ya empezó a llegar, deja voy a revisar por última vez, recuerda que la novia nunca llega a tiempo.

Los chicos se acomodaban en sus lugares según setz les indicaba, y después de 10 minutos llego michiru sola, pero detrás de ella venia Haruka sin mi princesa, trague en seco, ¿acaso mi princesa me dejo plantado en el altar? Haruka me miro y me sonrió, después de cinco minutos la limosina hacia entrada triunfal y entonces setz me hablo para esperarla al pie del altar, las chicas empezaron a entrar una por una a paso lento parecía que caminaban al son del vals, la primera en entrar fue Emi, después lita, Rei, mina, michiru y al ultimo la pequeña Hotaru que se miraba hermosa con su vestidito de princesa en color blanco caminaba a paso lento aventando pétalos de rosas blancas por el pasillo que en unos minutos recorrería mi princesa después la vi entrando a la iglesia del brazo de su padre, como el velo no cubría su rostro pude notar que se miraba feliz, estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel, ese vestido blanco estraple, enseñando sus hermosos hombros, dios, no puedo entender como ese ángel me escogió a mi precisamente, el recorrido me pareció eterno, hasta que al fin llego, su padre tomo su mano y me la entrego.

-Darién te entrego a uno de mis más grandes tesoros, te pido que por favor tú si la cuides y la protejas, como yo no pude hacerlo.

-claro que lo hare suegro, le dije sonriéndole.

Mire a mi princesa sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, tome la mano que su padre me había dado y la bese con devoción.

-te amo me dijo en un susurro

-yo te amo más le conteste ambos miramos hacia enfrente, para que el sacerdote empezara la ceremonia.

-queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar la unión de serena Tsukino y Darién chiva, así que te pregunto serena Tsukino aceptas por esposo a Darién chiba, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

Serena miro a Darién, ella ya estaba llorando, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar.

-si acepto.

- te pregunto a ti Darién chiba aceptas por esposa a Darién serena Tsukino, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

Darién miraba a serena a los ojos, también estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

-si acepto.

-si alguien tiene algún impedimento para esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Los declaro marido y mujer, el novio puede besar a la novia.

Se dieron un beso tierno, pero con todo el amor que se tenían. Cuando terminaron

-les presento al señor y a la señora chiba

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron los novios se fueron rumbo al salón para seguir con la celebración antes de irse de luna de miel.

Pero antes de salir se dieron un beso apasionado.

-Las amo mi amor

Mientras en otro lugar.

Estaba un hombre maduro en su despacho tomando a más no poder ya hacían 24 horas de que había perdido a las personas más importantes de su vida, su hijo y su esposa que le acababa de pedir el divorcio y se había llevado a su pequeña hija con ella, por fin había entendido que el dinero no daba la felicidad, tanto había luchado él para ser rico y ahora estaba solo.

Neherenia estaba por abordar su avión para ir a Londres, estaba muy triste por haber perdido tanto por tan poco, pero lo único que había hecho bien era haber ido a pedir disculpas tanto a serena como a Darién, se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera estado tan ocupada tratando de formar una relación a la fuerza, hubiera recuperado la amistad de Darién y tendría una nueva amiga, pero no era tarde para arrepentirse, también había ido a la casa de los Tsukino, para pedirles perdón por todas las mentiras que les había dicho de serena, sabía que con eso no ganaría su perdón pero al menos la conciencia estaba tranquila. Ahora no sabía qué rumbo tomaría su vida ya había dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con un buen hombre como zafiro y ya no había marcha atrás.

-pasajeros del vuelo 256 con destino a Londres favor de abordar por la sala numero 5.

Tomo sus maletas y está a punto de abordar cuando.

-Neherenia

Ella volteo, no podía creer que él había ido a buscarla, la vida le regalaba una segunda oportunidad y ella no la desaprovecharía.

-zafiro

-no te vayas, no me dejes por favor

Aventó sus maletas y corrió hacia él, él la tomo entre sus brazos y por fin saboreo sus labios sin remordimiento alguno.

-pensé que habías ido a la boda.

-estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que amo, así que me decidí a venir por ella, para escapar lejos de todo. Te amo Neherenia.

-yo también te amo, de pronto la gente que caminaba a su lado empezó a aplaudir y ellos se quedaron sonrojados

En el salón los novios hacían su entrada triunfal a la hora de abrir el baile empezaron con la canción entre tus alas de Camila

Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad

Besos que saben flotar

Y que besan el cielo

Allí estaban los dos mirándose a los ojos por fin su sueño hecho realidad ya estaban casados.

Hasta que apareciste por ahí

Me decidí aterrizar

Y quedarme en tu suelo

-ya deseo estar en el hotel, tu, yo y el mar, haciendo el amor.

-Darién, espérate, le dijo sonrojada

Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión

Mi alma reconoció tu voz

Y así se fue detrás de ti mi corazón.

-es que con ese vestido te miras hermosa.

-y eso que no sabes que hay debajo, le dijo serena en forma coqueta.

Vuelo entre tus alas

Despierto entre tu calma

Y mi paz y mi razón

-pues quiero descubrirlo.

-menso.

Viajo en tu mirada

Me elevas soy mejor

De lo que fui (de lo que fui)

Por ti mi amor

-te amo serena, nunca lo olvides

-yo te amo mas mi príncipe.

A la hora de aventar el ramo, lita fue la que lo tomo después de pelearse con mina por él, la liga la gano diamante, el caso es que diamante y Andrew estaban planeando una boda doble.

Mina y diamante dieron la noticia que a partir de esa noche vivirían juntos ya que se amaban y no querían separarse de ahora que mina entrara a la universidad casi no habría tiempo para verse. Andrew y lita se irían a Sapporo a conocer a la familia de Drew para empezar con los preparativos de su boda.

Emi y taiki como empezaban su relación querían disfrutarse más y empezar la universidad así que no tenían planes de formalizar nada por ahora. Rei estaba de novia de Nicholas pero tampoco tenían planes de formalizar algo, hasta terminada la carrera.

Haruka y michiru estaban en la mesa con los chicos, participando en los planes de las parejas presentes y hablando del futuro. Cuando escucharon a kengi habar por el micrófono, e ikuko estaba a un lado de él.

-buenas noches, yo quisiera decir unas palabras si me lo permiten, saben mi esposa y yo tenemos tres grandiosos hijos, y siempre tratamos de darles lo mejor, la mejor educación, las mejores escuelas, fuimos estrictos con ellos hasta cierto punto, pero cuando mis hijas mayores nos necesitaron nosotros les dimos la espalda, las abandonamos a su suerte, a lo cual no estamos orgullosos, por lo contrario, estamos arrepentidos, por eso les pedimos a Haruka y a serena, que nos perdonen, por ser tan malos padres y no saberlas apoyar, sé que no merezco una segunda oportunidad pero, les pido que traten de entenderme, tenia tanto miedo de fallar que cuando lo hice no supe dar marcha atrás. Perdónenos hijas mías.

Haruka y serena ambas con lagrimas en los ojos y se acercaron a sus padres.

Kengi e ikuko las esperaban en medio de la pista.

-te quiero papá, le dijo Haruka, mientras serena abrazaba a su mamá.

-las amo mis niñas les dijo ikuko.

Después de esta hermosa demostración.

Los novios se despidieron y se fueron a su luna de miel su destino Hawái

Antes de entrar a la suite nupcial, Darién tomo a serena entre sus brazos.

-te amo me Darién.

-yo te amo mas mi princesa, depositándola dulcemente en la cama se empezaron a besar cada beso era una promesa de amor eterno, cada caricia un juramento de amor

Esta vez serena tomo la iniciativa aventó a Darién cayendo de espaldas, ella lo monto besándole los labios con fiereza, poco a poco desabrocho su camisa, dejando besos húmedos por todo el tórax, cuando llego hasta el área del pantalón lo miro a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, y sonriendo con la gran excitación de su ahora marido pronto le quito el cinto y desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito, se deshizo de la ropa interior, empezó a lamer su miembro, mientras la excitación de Darién era mas y mas grande.

-oh serena, espera por favor.

-espero ¿que?

Pronta la levanto y la empezó a besar en los labios y el cuello era tanta su excitación que los besos quedaban marcados en el cuerpo de la rubia se deshizo del vestido que llevaba, dejándola solo con la lencería blanca de encaje.

-te ves hermosa, te amo

-yo te amo mas

Se deshizo de la lencería devorándole los pechos uno a uno mientras que con las manos acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras serena le acariciaba la espalda hasta llegar al trasero bien redondo de su marido. Mientras el besaba su poco abultado vientre hasta llegar a su diminuta tanga, se la quito y la recorrió con los labios, en las piernas hasta llegar a la intimidad.

-Darién, por favor.

-por favor ¿qué?

-Te ne ce si to.

-mm si ¿Cómo cuanto?

-por fa vor amor, mientras arqueaba la espalda.

-si así me lo pides, Darién se dirigió hacia ella y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Darién la penetraba poco a poco, con envestidas lentas pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, hasta que sus cuerpos se sincronizaron en un mismo movimiento haciéndose uno solo con envestidas mas rápidas y fuertes.

-Darién te amo

-yo te amo mas mi dulce princesa

-oh si Darién, si

-ohhhhh

Hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax gritando cuanto se amaban.

La semana de luna de miel se había acabado, y Darién le tenía una sorpresa a serena así que en vez de ir rumbo al departamento, se dirigieron a unos residenciales hermosos en uno de los lugares más elegantes de todo Tokio.

-¿A dónde vamos amor?

-es una sorpresa, así que antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino, quiero que te pongas esto, dijo sacando una mascada de seda negra, es una sorpresa. Le dijo poniéndosela en los ojos.

-pero amor, yo quiero ver

-te prometo que pronto lo vas a ver.

-mmm ¿falta mucho?

-no ya casi llegamos, sonriendo, la verdad es que su esposa era muy impaciente. Cuando llegaron, detuvo el auto en una hermosa residencia de dos pisos y con un amplio jardín, se bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia el lado del copiloto, para ayudarle a bajar a su esposa del auto, -ven solo déjate guiar.

-amor me voy a caer.

-confía en mí.

-está bien

Darién dirigió a serena hasta la entrada de la puerta, saco las llaves del bolso de su pantalón, y la abrió.

-esta es tu sorpresa. Le quito a serena la mascada de los ojos.

-oh Darién es hermosa, le dijo llorando te amo tanto.

-yo mas mi hermosa princesa.

Pronto los meses pasaron serena ya tenía casi los 9 meses ese día se había sentido algo extraña desde la mañana, sentía pequeños cólicos pero nada de qué preocuparse, Darién tenia guardia en el hospital, todo ese día, así que serena estaba sola en su casa estaba en la recamara de la pequeña serena o rini como le decían sus amigos, estaba preparando la maleta cuando se le rompió la fuente.

-oh por dios, aaaaaaaahhh o no ya empezaron las contracciones, tomo el teléfono y le marco a Haruka.-haru, -hola gatita, que milagro que llamas.-haru no tengo tiempo de conversa aaaaaaaah, tengo contracciones se rompió la fuente, por faaaaaaaaa haru ven rápido aaaaaaaaah.

Haruka salió como rayo de la casa llego a la casa de su gatita en tiempo record 2 minutos pronto la llevo al hospital ya que sere la esperaba en la puerta con maleta y todo, para ser mamá primeriza estaba muy tranquila. Llegaron al hospital casi de inmediato.

-por favor necesito un medico.

-no Haruka a Darién quiero a Darién.

-el Dr. Chiba su esposa esta por dar a luz.

-el Dr. Esta en cirugía.

-pero ahora mismo pasamos a la señora a la sala de maternidad. Le dijo una enfermera.

- puedo pasar con ella, dijo Haruka.

-no solo el esposo o la madre.

-pero soy su hermana.

-arqueo la ceja, solo el esposo o la madre.

- pero

- cálmate Haruka le dijo michiru que acababa de llegar, todo va a estar bien. Por cierto ya les hable a las chicas ya no tardan en llegar.

-solo espero que todo salga bien.

Una hora después Darién estaba llegando a la habitación de su esposa.

-Buenas noches Dr. Chiba soy la Dra. Mimet soy la ginecóloga de la señora chiba,

-si claro que la recuerdo.

-antes de que entre con su esposa quisiera informarle que la señora lleva tres de dilatación y todavía no rompe fuente, así que esto va para largo, así que le pido como padres primerizos es: que por favor no se desespere y comprenda a su esposa, y que si se desmaya nadie lo ayudara ya que la paciente es ella (esa recomendaciones le dieron a mi esposo jajaja).

Así la doctora se fue dejando a Darién muy confundido (así quedo mi esposo muy confundido), entro a la habitación de serena que estaba recostada en la cama.

-amor, le dijo Darién

-pensé que no llegarías.

-jamás te dejaría en este momento.

-ya va a nacer mi amor ahhhhhh, en eso le dio otra contracción.

- las contracciones son cada 2 minutos, le dijo una enfermera que acababa de llegar, en cuanto las contracciones sean más seguidas y tenga ganas de pujar me lo dice por favor.

Mientras Darién sobaba la espalda de serena.- ya paso amor.

-si ya paso.

-hay amor, perdóname, yo.

Mientras a serena le sonreía- perdón de que me hablas amor

-mira como estas sufriendo.

-eso es lo maravilloso de ser mamá, aaaaah, por favor dile a la enfermera que ya quiero pujarrrrrrrr.

Darién salió corriendo por la enfermera que llego poniéndose un guante de látex.

-bueno dime que sientes, dijo la enfermera que estaba parada justo frente a ella.

-muchas ganas de pujar.

-la doctora ya viene, así que en la siguiente contracción empieza a pujar.

Cuando llego la doctora.

- Ya entraste en labor de parto así que vamos a empezar le dijo la doctora.

- Darién estaba a un lado de su esposa rubia apoyándola en todo lo que podía.

- 

- Puja ahora, ya viene

- 

- Viene la cabeza, ya casi sale, le dijo la doctora, uno más, vamos

- 

- la cabeza de la niña ya salió.

- 

- Ñaaaaaaa, ñaaaaa, ñaaaaaaa.

- Es una hermosa niña, le dijo dando la niña a la enfermera, Darién corto el cordón umbilical, mientras serena estaba muy agotada en la cama le enfermera le entregaba a su pequeña bebe.

- pesa 3 kilos 200 gramos y mide 51 centímetros.

- Eres tan hermosa, eres mi pedazo de cielo. Mira Darién es preciosa

- Es tan hermosa como tú, le dijo Darién, por eso se llamara serena.

- Nuestra pequeña serena le dijo con lagrimas de felicidad.

- Si rini, es el regalo más hermoso que me has dado mi amor, cada día te amo mas mi ángel.

- Yo también te amo mi príncipe

- Yo las amo mas mis princesas

- Tú eres mi gran amor.

Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso con infinito amor, en esa habitación estaban los dos enamorados y su pequeña bebita, amándose como siempre debió ser.

**,-*FIN*-,**

Buaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

CHICAS!

Perdón por la tardanza bueno dejen les platico que el lunes estaba listo el final junto con el nuevo fic, pero mi princesita llorona los borro, tiene un añito así que no la odien jajajaja y aquí llorando para que la cargue y no me deja escribir

Bueno como les decía, el otro final era más corto. Espero que les haya gustado a mí sí me gusto, si no pues me dicen y haber como le hago, y sobre el nuevo fic pues ese ya no tuvo salvación, espero subirlo después y no tardarme mucho estoy muy triste porque ya lo tenía a la mitad pero ya que se le va a ser.

Estoy muy triste y con un nudo en la garganta por la culminación de este fic, y porque siento que hice muy buenas amigas aquí las quiero mucho y mil gracias por ser parte de mi vida y de esta aventura.

Un agradecimiento especial a:

**gigichiba**: perdón por la tardanza amiga enserio lo último que hubiese querido es hacerte esperar, en verdad lo siento, espero y no estés muy enojada conmigo pero para contentarte trate de hacer un lemon mas largo *-* gracias por leerme y seguirme y esperarme, mil gracias.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**: también mil gracias por leer mi fic desde el principio, y espero de todo corazón que tus problemas personales se resuelvan y pronto subas un capitulo mas de tu fic la última oportunidad de la luna y la tierra.

**Gabriela**: si es un serena y Darién felices por siempre jajaja gracias por leerme y perdóname porque no hubo un mina-yaten pero te prometo que en el siguiente fic si va haber un mina-yaten con final feliz.

**Marie mademoiselle chiba**: me dio mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo pasado espero que también este te haya gustado, espero tu comentario.

**SEREDAR**: se quedo solo mamoru jejeje espero y te haya gustado su final gracias por leerme.

**Moon86**: thanks for Reading my fic, and i hope you like the and too.

**Angel negro 29**: para mí es un honor que hayas leído mi fic, soy una admiradora tuya, y si fue chantaje es que si no, no me dejan nada, y eso me pone muuuuy triste, gracias por leerme.

**Citlali 98 de chiba**: aquí te traigo el fin espero y te guste.

**Misc2010**: pues nuestra Neherenia se arrepintió y pidió perdón y que se nos fugo con zafiro, como la vez, espero y te guste el final de mi historia.

**Sensmoi**: hola me dio mucho gusto que leyeras mi fic, y como vez las chicas lo perdonaron, a pesar de cómo se comporto, es que mis chicas son muy buenas personas y nada rencorosas, jajaja gracias por leerme.

**Edbell cullen**: mil gracias por leer mi fic.

**Marceila**: ¿si está bien escrito? Mil gracias por leerme en verdad, espero que te haya gustado el final que les di a todos, y te espero en mi próximo fic. Cuidate.

**También gracias a**:

**Moon05, ailey, amy, luz de luna, dayanna, lolis tristan, mayilu. ****Hola, marceila, carmenn, OoOo, 1paolac78, yuuki, vampirita17, Elia shieldsmoon, sailors eternals, Seiya-moon, princes moon-light, aryam shields masen.**

**Mil gracias a todas ustedes por seguir cada capítulo de este loco fic, no les digo adiós si no hasta pronto, nos seguiremos leyendo, las quiero chicas (os).**

** **mony****


End file.
